The Tale of Snow White
by Allwillbegood
Summary: Alexander is the most beautiful being in the kingdom and must escape from the evil witch. Will the mysterious hunter help him or just do what he is told? A fairytale that might be different... btw: I dont own anything
1. Once upon a time

The Tale of Snow White

Once upon a time there was a kingdom in the North of Great Britain, where a handsome king reigned with his wife over a prospering land. The people of their kingdom lived their lives in peace and quiet. But this silence was just the quiet before the storm. But later to later. While their kingdom expanded and the money flowed, the fragile buds opened and the breeze caressed the faces of the youngest among the habitants of the Great Kingdom. A beautiful morning in spring the king's wife, Maryse, ran to her husband to announce the great news that the kingdom soon should be celebrating. Mayrse was expecting. Robert, the monarch that ruled the country was delighted and hoped for a son. He prayed every night to the stars to give him a strong and healthy child. The days grew shorter; the sun didn't grace the people with its presents anymore. The light breeze of spring was now, in November, a harsh wind that often held rain and cold within. The leaves turned the colors of the earth and the people of the Great Kingdom remained behind doors. On a stormy night Maryse gave birth to a beautiful boy. Robert held her hand and had tears in his eyes, because he knew that his prayers were answered. But for every good, there is also bad, and for every glimmer of light there are also shadows. And so Maryse died giving her son a life he would hopefully enjoy to his fullest. The king Robert never came to terms with his wife's death and gave in to a life without aim. He drank the exquisite wine, ate exuberant meals and enjoyed the night's fine women gave him, everything just to forget about his lost beloved. And so the days past, the months and the years went by without Robert noticing. He forgot his wife and with her himself. He grew old and tired and so did his subjects. The kingdom lost gold and prestige.

But not only the monarch got old, so did his son. Alexander inherited his mother's looks, from his dark her to his pale complexion that reminded his admirers of a fair winter day, where everything was covered by dusty and perfect snow. He had eyes so blue that people swear he must have stolen a piece of sky. Alexander learned to live with his father's behavior and grew up without him, becoming strong-minded and determined. In all over the king's county he was known for having a kind heart for those who needed it the most, his beauty only contributed to the fact that he was loved by everyone. At the age of 5 another boy came into the castle, as a friend of Robert tried to get him out of his stupor. Michael did everything possible to assist to Robert but to no avail. The king remained apathetic.

Jonathan, who told everybody that called him that that his name was Jace, son of Michael a wealthy land- owner, became Alexander's best friend. Throughout the years they connected in every aspect and held no secrets. By the time Alec was 12 he was learning how to fight and what to do to protect himself. The kingdom had accepted that their ruler was gone forever, sucked in by a word of lust and pleasure. They kept going on like that with the hope that one day, when Alexander would sit on the golden thrown, he would be a better king to them that Robert had been.

One day, a rainy day in the Great Kingdom, Alexander was reading in the vast library when his father stormed in, his face ashen , his once alive eyes, sunken in his head, and his breath stinking of too ripe grapes.

"Son", he said with a husky voice as he came to a halt in front of his 13 year old son who stood up. Alexander didn't witness this kind of behavior in his father since he was very little.

"Father", he said bowing his head.

"Today I have seen the angels taken pity on me, for today I have seen the most beautiful women alive, more beautiful than your mother was, fairer than a rose and even more delicate than a summer breeze", he breathed out and sat down on the leather couch. Alexander didn't know what had gotten into his father but before he had a chance to ask Robert went on in a deep voice.

"Now I know what I want. I have finally found a reason to live again, only laying eyes on such beauty taught me what a fool I have been. All those years that I could have spent with her…wasted."

Alexander didn't even flinch, didn't even hurt hearing he meant so little to his father.

"What does that mean father?", he asked cautiously. Robert looked up to him, went to stand next to his son and lowered his eyes to him.

"That my son means that this lie I have been living ends now! I am the ruler of this kingdom and so I shall rule it, me and my wife." He announced and straightened his back, lifted his chin and let his eyes looks far away out the window of the castle. The sun shone without much force in the library and let the grass appear greener, the walls greyer and Alexander's eyes like glaciers. He saw then something in his father that had been missing for so much time that for a second he didn't recognise it. It was the same look Jace had when he won a fight against Alexander. The look of a powerful man.

"So you will marry her? The beautiful women?", asked Alexander quietly.

"Yes", was his final word before he left the library and his son standing in the middle of old pages with forgotten words.

Alexander looked out of the window then and saw how the sun was gone and instead a rough wind had picked up.

On the 23rd of December the king married once again and everybody was there to see the lucky bride. She was clad in white, with a long dress and an even longer veil that caressed the marble floor of the cathedral of the Great Kingdom. She was the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on. She had long golden hair that fell in waves over her shoulders; her eyes reminded Alexander of two perfect onyx stones and her skin looked soft and impeccable. She strode down the aisle till she came to a halt in front of Robert. The light caught the king's crown. The cathedral was deathly quiet, everybody looking at the women that was soon to become their queen.

Alexander watched as Helene made her entrance and prepared himself for his own. An old tradition said that whenever a King would marry the son would bring in the crown of this queen, and so it would be. Alexander stopped at the wooden doors before entering the great hall and breathed in and out slowly.

Then he signaled the gatekeeper to open the heavy doors for him. The colours of the church windows dazzled him for a moment, then he began walking carefully to not let the golden crown fall than was diamonded and jewelled and rested on a red cashmere pillow. As he walk down to his father and Helene he saw Jace in the first row watching him and smiling lightly like he was proud of Alexander. The further he walked the greater the silence spread as the nobility and privileged of the Great Kingdom looked at him in awe. If they had been astounded by their queen's beauty, they were stunned by the handsomeness of the heir of their kingdom. Alexander saw the bewilderment in their faces, how their eyes couldn't get enough of his form. He blushed lightly because of his humble nature and walked a little bit faster. When he arrived his father smiled warmly at him and the archbishop took the crown gentle in his hands. Alexander came to stand behind his father during the ceremony and noticed the glances of the upper class on him throughout it. He kept his eyes to the ground and missed the icy glare Helene threw his way.

What happened next was not expected by anyone. After the queen took her position things started to change in the Great Kingdom. Robert was once again tired and impassive, his golden days long forgotten. He let Helene decide everything on her own. A rumour went through the country saying the king must have given up completely now. Michael couldn't handle it anymore and decided to return to his castle further up north. Jace stayed behind to help Alexander get through the loss of his father for the second time. He was now on the verge of turning fourteen Jace one year younger, although he made up to it with his wit and good looks.

"Alec?", asked Jace and ran a hand through his golden locks. They had just finished training in the yard and where resting now for a while.

"What is it?", replied his best friend and took a gulp out of the pond with his hands. He splashed water in his face and dried it off with the hem of his linen shirt.

"Do you ever think about your mother?", Jace said quietly not looking at Alexander but far off in the distance where he say an oak tree lightly dancing in the wind.

"Why would I? She died before I got a chance to know her. " Alec went to sit down next to Jace who still had that faraway look in his eyes. Sometimes when he had that look Alexander would think Jace was an old soul who had seen everything already.

"You are right." After a pause he continued "But still. I mean I think about her. A lot, even if I didn't get to know her either."

Jace mother had died when he was three years old leaving Michael heartbroken with a son behind. Although Jace appeared tough on the outside, he was very sensible on the inside much like Alec but with an outer shell.

"I know I would have loved her, I mean I love her now, but…well you understand don't you?", Alexander looked at Jace's handsome profile.

"Yes I do." They remained in silence for a few minutes till Jace asked: "Do you love her? Like your mother?"

"Helene?", said alexander quietly because he knew there were people that could overhear their conversation. Jace nodded and looked Alexander in the eye.

"I don't think so. I respect her, yes, but that doesn't mean that I love her, or ever will."

Jace looked down at his shoes. "Jace, why are you asking me that?"Alec frowned his front in confusion at the strange mood his friend was in.

Jace sighed and began drawing something on the sandy ground. When he noticed alexander still observing him he sighed again.

"I don't know, I just… I thought that she doesn't love you like her son." Not raising his eyes to Alexander he rested his mouth on his knee while moving his finger in the sand.

"What do you mean?", said Alexander. He knew that Helene dint treat him like his mother would have, but he didn't expect it either way. Helene was just the wife of his father there was no reason for her to love him.

"Don't tell me you don't notice the glares she gives you!" Jace looked sharply up and stopped tracing with hid finger patterns on the ground. "I mean even I have notice and she's definitely not giving _me _the death stare. When we sit at the dinner table she cuts her meat with such force one might think she is imagining you head on her plate."

"I am aware that she doesn't love me the way one should love a child, but she doesn't hate me either." When Jace was about to get up Alexander held onto his wrist and stopped him." Or maybe you are right and I just don't want to admit it because I am –"

"Naïve?"

"No", Alexander took a breath, "too willing to see the good in people and not the bad."

"That's what I said; naïve", said Jace and shrugged nonchalantly .

"Whatever.", said Alexander and got up when Jace sprung to his feet and reached out a hand to help him.

"I'll race you to the stables, you loses gets to sit beside the evil witch!", yelled Jace over his shoulder and was sprinting in the direction of the stables already. With a light curse Alexander ran after his best friend.

It was a lazy summer day when the unthinkable happened. Well, actually it was a lazy summer night when the king was murdered in his own bed by his own wife. The streams never left his lips as Robert drew his lasts breaths, dying with the most beautiful and cruel face in the world imprinted forever in his mind. Alexander was sleeping in his four poster bed and woke up with a jolt. He had always been a light sleeper so when he heard heavily armored soldiers in the corridors marching hard he sat up and pushed his sheets up. He opened his wooden door and went to search for Jace. He dint have any weapons and against grown men with sword he didn't have anything chance. The hairs on his neck stood up and his stomach was in a tight knot. He didn't know what was going on, but he was sure that I was bad. On the way to Jace chamber he walked past his fathers. The door stood wide open and so did Roberts' glassy eyes. His frozen brown eyes looked at Alexander who stood equally stony in the door. Alexander ran to his father's side and pressed his shaking fingers to his neck. When he didn't get a pulse he closed his eyes and inside him opened a wound that was bleeding the life out of him. Alexander opened his mesmerizing blue eyes and let the tears flow. Although his father never really had the energy to care for his son, he knew that deep down Robert loved Alexander with his whole heart. A single drop landed on his father's immobile face.

Alexander couldn't stand the sight before him and turned away. He ran out to Jace's room but before he could open the door someone strong grabbed him and put a hand over his mouth. Alexander struggled but after the shock of seeing his dead father he didn't find the strength to do it. The stranger hissed in his ear: "Alec dammit, be quiet will you, it's just me!"

"Jace!", the boy exclaimed when Jace let go of him after dragging him to a dark corner. He hugged him with all the force he had left and Jace returned the gesture.

"Alec, listen to me, we need to get out of here" Jace said his shoulders tense and his voice just a whisper.

"I know", he said "they killed him Jace, they killed my father." Alec looked down at his hands and saw them covered in blotches of blood. Roberts's blood.

"I know, and I am sorry, but right now is not the time for mourning Alec. I heard a soldier talking to another about it. They said that _she_ killed him. They weren't you fathers soldiers Alec, they were wants to take the castle and that's why she married you father. She never loved him, she just wanted his power, and now that she has it you are the number one on her hit list.", Jace's amber eyes shone in the dark and were wide trying to make Alexander understand.

"But- but she couldn't have…she wouldn't", he stammered and Jace cursed under his breath taking Alexander by his shoulders and shaking him lightly.

"Wake up Alec, you know that she would be capable of doing this. She is cruel, I knew from the starts, but you with your high-"

Alexander never found out what his high anything was, when a soldier clad all in black, not wearing the blue and white colours of the Great Kingdom, took Jace by his neck. Jace struggled against the tight grip of the man as the black warrior pushed him against the wall and took a small dagger out. Alexander waking from his stupor jumped on the soldier and threw punch after punch at his face till he let go of Jace and tried to shake Alexander off of his back. He slammed him against the wall and kicked him in the stomach with a heavy boot. Jace picked up the weapon that the man had let go and sliced his throat open. Alexander got up and when he saw the blood and the corpse his stomach turned and he rested his sweaty forehead against the chilly stone wall. Jace breathing heavily took his shoulders.

"Let's get out of here"

The two fourteen year old boys made their way outside and were greeted with chaos. People were screaming, animals trying to escape and houses were on fire. The smoke and the noise made Alexander dizzy and he stumbled a bit. Jace caught him and half dragged him to one of the gates, when hundreds of soldiers came marching in. They hit behind the huge pond and saw how soldier after soldier, horse after horse entered the castle grounds. Alexander and Jace didn't quite know what to do so they waited till the last wave of black warriors charging came in. Then all of a sudden the mass of people quieted down, the horses stood still, the only noise were a few children crying and the crackle of the all-consuming flames that ate away house after house. Helen appeared on the steps and stood above everybody; child, women, warrior, brother and maid. She turned her icy glare to the crowd; Alexander noticed how beautiful her black eyes shimmered in the light of the silver moon. Her golden hair reminded him of Jace's handsome appearance.

"Silence." , she didn't need to raise her voice to be heard. Her chin risen she looked to her left and a dark figure stepped up behind her. He looked older than her, and very ugly. His eyes were small and dark like buttons; his hair had a dull brown colour and looked even duller besides Helene. If she was the sun, shining brightly, he wouldn't even be considered being the moon, he would be a dying star, something no one cared about. Helene took his hand and said looking at the eerily silent crowd

"Brother, people of the Great Kingdom, I am your queen and I sit on your thrown. You king has died, took his life because he could bear to see his kingdom go to shame under his reign. With his tragic death he has given me and you an opportunity to prosper and get out of this misery. It has been to long that a useless monarch has ruled over this land! Now it is time to change thinks, it is time for a new era. The time has come to free the country of Robert Lightwoods ghost."

The wind blew some of Alexander's strands of hair in his face. It carried Helene's words away like bad poetry, just to be forgotten. He was so angry he could rip her apart this instant. What she said about his father was nothing but a filthy lie she made up to cover the fact that it was her that poisoned him into oblivion. Alexander was about to open his mouth when Jace for the second time that night prevented.

"Now, just one more thing must be done to begin this new golden time. Where is Alexander Gideon Lightwood? "she demanded and her eyes were so intense that she seemed to burn holes into the air.

The people turned around looking and whispering his name over and over again. Alexander stood very still not daring to speak up.

"Well.", she said tapping with her finger impatiently on her elbow.

"That's him!" a soldier suddenly streamed and Alexander's blood seems to freeze in his veins. He turned to watch Helene though and felt a hand grabbing his lower arm, his nail digging painfully into his flesh.

_This is it, this is the end_ he thought and looked at the hand. His eyebrows rise up when he saw that the arm was Jaces who was watching with a mortified glare. His lip trembled and he looked away from Alexander and fixed on a figure right behind him.

"If you want him you have to take me first!" Jace declared and tried not to let his voice betray his emotions. The soldiers in black and Helene and her companion just laughed at the fourteen year old fool.

"Jace, stay out of it", hissed Alexander although he had never been this scared in his life.

"No, I will protect you! You're my brother!"

"Not that this isn't really heartwarming and entertaining" said Helene with her cool voice that let Alexander doubt she could ever feel anything but despise. " But I have a kingdom to away boy!" she said and it was the first time Alexander heard anything but coldness and impatience in her voice.

"No!" said Jace and spread his arm backing Alexander up against the rough wall. He lifted his chin and spread his legs, making himself ready.

"Get me Alexander! Now!" Helene shrieked and then happened really fast. The black clad soldiers were on him and Jace and in two seconds go his best friend away from him.

"Alec!" he screamed as the soldiers dragged him away.

Alexander had tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat as he saw Jace being hauled away from him.

The quiet crowd had begun to scream again as one of the houses walls fell. Horses were trying to free themselves and the man in the crowd started fighting the black soldiers. Alexander struggled against the men holding him, the one who was covering his mouth to keep him from screaming yelled as Alexander bit down. Hard. The second though held his arms behind his back not letting him move. He noticed how they tied his hands together and one of them swung him over his broad shoulders he began kicking him in the stomach and the soldier gave up and put him on the sandy ground. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Jace climbing onto a white horse with galloped through the barely opened gates.

Alexander woke up in a dirty room where a lazy fire was cracking slowly. The flame didn't heat the small room and so Alexander shivered with his linen shirt and simple black pants. He didn't know where he was, he just remembered his father's eyes, frozen forever and Jace's teary ones. He looked at himself and saw that his arms where covered in bruises and scratches. Above his right eyebrow he had a laceration; he knew that because he felt dizzy and when he touched the wound his fingertips came back red. He didn't recognise this room as one of the castles, but why would he still be alive anyway? Didn't Helene want him gone? Just thinking about her made him growl. He hated her so much; she had taken everything from him, his father, his brother, his home and now his freedom. He was sure that she was the one that held him captive here. His thoughts where interrupted when the door opened and Helene's companion came in. He backed away from him to the wall and his breathing increased. His heart was hammering against his ribcage like a wild bird.

"Don't worry I don't want to hurt you." The stranger said and approached Alexander like he was a frightened animal.

"Who are you? Where am I?" said Alexander with as much dignity as he could muster in his current situation.

"My name is Jeremiah and I am Helene's brother. You are still in the castle in one of the towers of the castle to be exact." Jeremiah said coming nearer Alexander.

"Why am I not dead, I thought you sister wanted me gone", he tried to put as much despise into his words as possible. Jeremiah smile calmly. Alexander didn't quite like that creepy smile.

"My sister is not a cruel person you know. She just expresses her feeling differently as other people."

Alec made an ugly sound at the back of his throat and said: "Feelings? What feelings? She's cold like steel and has no- "

Alexander didn't get to finish because Jeremiah was on him and pressed his slimy lips on Alexander's leaving him stupefied and breathless. He tried to push him away but was too weak to win against a grown man. When Jeremiah drew away Alexander bit him in the hand. Jeremiah streamed out and convulsed his face into an ugly mask of rage.

"You little filthy, stupid boy, come here!" He threw himself at Alexander and pinned him to the ground. The weight of the older men was pressing him with such force to the ground that he couldn't breathe anymore. He gasped and struggled but Jeremiah was kissing his ear and his neck. Alexander was so repulsed by this man that he tough he might throw up.

Jeremiah turned him around and started to undo the buttons on Alexanders shirt when someone knocked at the door.

"Help! Please! Help me , this man I -" Alexander yelled and Jeremiah silenced him by punching him in his mouth. He got off the boy and went to the door to answer it.

"Yes?...What? Now ?...alright I will be right there just a minute." Jeremiah turned away from the man at the door and kneeled down next to Alexander who had curled in on himself.

"I'll be back for you, beautiful. You know it's not my fault that you are that gorgeous, I just can't resist" He said and and before he walked out he kissed him on his ear shell and left alexander on the dirty and grey floor.

Alexander was woken up by his rumbling stomach. He couldn't remember his last meal. He closed his eyes hoping that when he opens them again this would all just turn out a big nightmare. Of course his wished were once again ignored. He shuddered as he remembered Jeremiah's hands over his body and for the hundredth time he saw his father's cold and dead eyes, heard Jace screams and let his tears lull him to sleep.

Once upon a time there was a beautiful and evil witch that ruled the Great Kingdom who as rumour had it talked to her magic mirror and asked him who the most beautiful was in the whole land. She would draw her strength from being the most beautiful due to the curse of an old witch.

Helene was a proud child, an egotistic young girl, a vain young women and a narcissistic grown up. She had always known that she was attractive and knew how to make use of that. She manipulated the people around her and made them promises. They believed her due to her beauty. An old witch, after being victim of Helene's games cursed her, promising her eternal life if she remain the most beautiful. Helene not seeing the danger in this cure took it as a blessing and thought she had succeeded again in deceiving a person.

And like that, fifty two years later, still as beautiful as when she was twenty two, she came to ask her mirror everyday just to make sure she remained the most splendid being.

A rainy day in November four years after her seizure of power she stepped to her mirror. She took in her mesmerizing reflection and said in a clear voice:

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all."

Her reflection disappeared and the mirror turned completely black. A deep voice spoke to her out of the mirror and directly into her head.

"Today one has come of age that is fairer than you my queen. His name is Alexander. "

Helene didn't move. The mirror kept speaking softly

"But there is a way, my queen, to make sure no one will ever be fairer then you. Take his hart and his beauty shall fade and you shall live forever."

Helene smiled crookedly, her full lips forming an order to bring Jeremiah to her.

When her brother entered she looked at him with her perfect eyes and said:

"Brother, go and seek Alexander out for me, I will need him now."

"Yes sister" He bowed to her and went up to the tower where they held Alexander since he was fourteen years of age.

Alexander, or as he preferred to be called Alec, was sitting on the floor watching through the narrow window as some raindrops got into his room.

Time had passed and he was now eighteen years old and still held prisoner. Alec sighed and looked back at the window. It was his way to know what time it was if the sun decided to show up. As it was right now, Alec had no idea what time it was, just that today was his birthday, the 23rd of November. He had craved lines into the wall to keep track of time. That didn't make it better though because he still had nightmares every day and couldn't breathe when someone knocked at his door which rarely happened. Alec missed the sunlight, feeling the wind on his pale cheeks, hearing the water drop in the pond and looking at Jace's perfect profile. He missed him so much, that every time he thought of him his eyes began to water. He didn't even know if Jace had survived the attack on the castle he just prayed for him every day. He took the wood piece he had been carving to something that looked like a very thick arrow with a very pointy tip. He went with his fingertip over the tip and pressed till he felt drops of blood drip onto the wood.

_Knock, knock _

Alec got up from the floor and put his weapon behind his back and into his pants. Just as he was pulling the hem of his dark blue shirt out of his pants to cover his weapons the wooden door opened and revealed a very pleased looking Jeremiah. Alec got the farthest away from him. He had to learn the hard way that the man liked him a bit too much. On several occasion throughout the years Alec had Jeremiah kiss him just so that maybe one day he might take pity on him and let him go. That day never came.

"Helene needs you beautiful." He said and walked up to Alec and caressed his cheek with his thumb.

"You know, in all those years you have grown and became strong. You are even more beautiful now than you were back then." He whispered against his cheekbone. Alec stood frozen there like a statue and looked at the door that Jeremiah had left wide open.

"Your ebony locks, your rosy cheeks and porcelain skin, your luminous and piercing cerulean eyes. The people haven't forgotten you, they think that you died, but they haven't forgotten the fairest of them all."

Jeremiah kissed Alec on his full lips and pulled away just a bit to make eye contact

"They call you Snow white, beautiful, because you are just as charming as a winter day. "

He wanted to kiss him again but Alec pushed with everything he had the wooden arrow in his stomach. Jeremiah went to his knees crying out in agonizing pain and Alec stormed out the door. His mind was racing, he didn't know where exactly his location was, just that he must be inside the castle. He wasn't weak, he did train in his cell as much as he could, but he still was very much inferior to the soldiers. He didn't have any more weapons and his running was getting slower and slower. He heard Jeremiah scream at the soldiers to get him. Alec dodged them and ran outside. Somehow he was there where all began. He looked behind him and began running faster. Three soldiers were following him. The rain made the ground slippery and the rain didn't help his case either. Then, and it was just his lucky day today, he saw a carriage leaving full of wheat grain. The gates were opening and they were too far up to be lowered in time to prevent Alec from running outside. He jumped into the grain that covered him fully and saw how the heavy gates closed behind him. The soldiers were yelling orders and running around without any of it. Alec couldn't believe it, he was out, he had made it, he was finally free. The rain grew heavier and the driver of the carriage took something that looked like a big blanket and covered the grain and Alec with it. Alec tried not to fall asleep but exhaustion took over and he slipped into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Okay so this might remind you a bit of the movie if you have seen it, when I watched the movie I just thought about how it would with Alec and Magnus. english isn't my first language so if you see anything werid jus tell me! And alos, its my first time writing. Thank you!**


	2. Don't play with fire

"Well, well, well… if that isn't our _magnificent_ Magnus Bane that has come to grace us with his presence", said a raspy voice. Magnus shut his eyes tightly and cringed. He obviously knew who that voice belonged to. More was the pity. He opened his eyes and turned around on his wooden bar chair and sat the small glass down that he was clutching in his left hand.

"I hope you recognize me my friend, it has been a few years, hasn't it?" the voice sad as the man that it belonged to came to stand in front of Magnus. It had been quite a while since he last saw his friend Ragnor. Judging by the tired eyes and the not so pleasant breath that reminded Magnus of the past, he was sure that the last time they met there had been more laughs than tears. He didn't know how this encounter would turn out though, seeing that he still owed his friend a hundred and fifty Raps. Oh well, he was a friend after all so he wouldn't hold it against him. He hoped.

"Ragnor you here? What brings you to the _Great Kingdom_", Magnus said mockingly to his friend. This kingdom hadn't seen greatness in over ten years, and what's a kingdom without a king?

"Well you know the same as always, the drinks, the woman, the drinks and last but not in the least bit least the woman." Magnus could tell that Ragnor had already consumed a few of those 'drinks' and maybe some women too. Ragnor sat down heavily besides him and looked him straight in the eye. Magnus was well aware of the fact that his eyes were kind of disturbing for most of the people seeing that they were catlike in every way. But he was also aware that when somebody looked at you right in the eye they had no fear, they were honest and sincere. He always thought that the eyes were the windows of the soul. One could lose itself in those orbs watching as the life of the other passed by like a movie, it was strange that after all these years he didn't feel challenged by Ragor intense stare, he welcomed it as it felt familiar, like something you thought forgotten although you merely didn't think about it for a long time.

"What are you thinking about? You seem in deep thought my friend." Ragnor said and raised his right arm to call the bar tender ordering a Fox, which was a disgusting brew of beer mixed with scotch.

"About all and nothing", answered Magnus cryptically and smiled in his drink. Ragnor chuckled and patted him on the back.

"You haven't changed a bit Magnus, still the same old self"

"What about you? I mean you haven't really answered my question to why you are here. Not that it is any of my business", he added quickly, "but it seems strange that you came back, just like that."

"But isn't it a nice surprise?"

"You know how I hate those Ragnor.", Magnus said teasingly knowing that his friend was thinking about the exact same thing with a twinkle in his eyes. They stayed in silence for a bit, Ragnor with a soft smile on his lips that was surrounded by a three-day-stubble and Magnus drinking his liquor. The tavern quieted down as most of the customers left, leaving Magnus and Ragnor nearly alone. Just a few candles where still burning down slowly, the bar tender eying them suspiciously. It wasn't rare that strangers where treated with caution in the Great Kingdom, since the witch Helene took the crown and ascended the throne.

"Tell me.", Magnus demanded the thought about his home land bringing him only sorrow and misery.

"What do you know?"

"Everything. Why you left, why you came back, what you want and why exactly now?" , Magnus said and looked at his friend. Ragnor took the last gulp of his drink and slammed the empty glass down onto the wooden bar.

"It's always the same with you isn't it?", he replied angrily and put his hands in his pockets searching for some Raps to pay for his Fox.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I just want some answers" nearly yelled Magnus but remembering that they were still in the _Gray Hood_. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and heard Ragnor do the same.

"If I tell you you have to swear that you won't judge me", his friends whispered.

"Women and drinks aren't the reason then? Shocker. ", Magnus murmured and Ragnor raised his eyebrows.

"Do you want to know or not?"

"Im not some infatuated child Ragnor and what you are offering me is not candy, just the truth that a friend deserves, don't you think?"

"No one _deserves _the truth for the truth is above anything that is reachable to mankind. "

"Shut the hell up and get on with it" hissed Magnus but with a smile. Ragnors shoulders relaxed a bit at that and he began to speak.

"Well surely you have heard about the recent rumours." his eyebrows risen he looked at Magnus expectantly. He just shook his head. "No, I haven't, why?"

"You know I think we are talking about the wrong person here, the question is not where I was, but where were _you_. Do you live underneath a stone or something Magnus?" Ragnor laughed at his own comment but quieted down at seeing the expression of his friends face.

"Alright, alright, one cannot even make a joke anymore…" he said to himself.

"Ragnor continue, you know I have other things that require my attention." , said Magnus with a stony expression.

"Alright", repeated Ragnor, "so as I was saying, there were rumours."

"Which ones?"

"So impatient", teased Ragnor. Magnus didn't laugh this conversation had taken already longer than he liked.

"The queen of the Great Kingdom, so they say, is searching for someone who is a good fighter and who is not afraid of anything. When I heard the rumor I thought that that's just what it was; a rumor. But when I decided to travel back to my home country I heard more and more whispers about it. I asked a lot of people on my way here but no one knew if it was the truth or not."

"So what did you?"

"I went to the only place I knew that was to give me the truth. I rode to the castle and of course they didn't let me enter but I didn't even think about getting so far. So I asked the soldiers that denied my access and they confirmed it. They told me that Queen Helene was looking for someone, and that someone must be or very valuable to her or a great danger. Either way I asked them why she wouldn't just send some of her most skilled warriors, but the soldier said that the queen needed someone who had already entered the Dark Forest."

Magnus looked taken back. The Dark Forest was no joke, most of the people that went in there didn't ever come out and if they did they were traumatized from the horrible things they had lived through. They said that the forest was magic, full of shadows that ate away the light and left it dark all the time. The trees there didn't grow like normal ones, they were huge, and their branches like white fingers of death. A hundred of stories were told of the forest and its dangers, the thought about entering it again scared Magnus and shook him to his core. Yes, he had entered the forest but only to win some money. When he was thirteen years old he and his friends were also talking about the forest when suddenly one of the young children said "I dare you Magnus to go in the forest and find your way out. I bet you are too much of a coward to go through with it even for fife Raps."

And so Magnus had went in and had come out again in another village nearby. When he returned to his friends again he noticed how near the village actually was. But going through the forest had been hell. Something that wasn't forth remembering, like his mother's suicide or his father attempting to kill his own son. Magnus sighed and kept listening to his friend.

"I have never even laid a foot in this bloody forest and believe me but all the money in the world isn't worth going in there and risking your life." Ragnor said.

"How much?", Magnus asked suddenly.

"What?"

"How much does the Queen pay the one that finds her _beloved_?"

"Why? You wouldn't happen to be interested …right?" taunted Ragnor.

"Just tell me, will you?", snapped Magnus annoyed with his friend. Ragnor was a good friend, yes, but sometimes Magnus could kill him.

"Fife thousand Raps." Ragnor said soberly and looked at Magnus who had his eyes downcast.

"That is a whole lot of money.", he said and thought about all the different things he could do with so much money.

"Why did you say that I shouldn't judge you?" Magnus remembered his comment and dint quiet understand it. Ragnor let out a shaky laugh and glanced down at his intertwined fingers that rested on the wooden bar.

"Because you know how_ she_ is." He nearly whispered so that Magnus had to lean closer to him. Of course he knew who they were talking about; Queen Helene or the evil witch as Magnus called her.

She was the reason the Great Kingdom had withered like an old rose. She sucked all the life out of the very ground, poisoned the earth and envenomed lakes and ponds. When she had taken over the country her speech was all about gold and freedom, but the only thing they saw now, after four years, was ashes and imprisonment. The land had faded to a grey mass, the people became deceitful and untruthfully. When before they had left their houses open, now they didn't even go outside anymore out of fear. The Queen wasn't the one that reigned, but fear was. Fear of losing everything that was precious to one. King Robert hadn't been the best ruler of the country, he remember his uncle talking about him. He said the king was lost to a pitiless world. Magnus didn't understand back then but when he saw Queen Helene's ways he wished to have his king back. The people went from poor to living on the streets and dying of hunger and thirst. The first time he had seen the Queen with his own eyes he had been seventeen and on his way to the castle to deliver a letter from his master. Magnus was an apprentice at the carpentry when his master told him to take the letter up to the castle because he wanted to inform them that the piece he was working on had been finished. Magnus remembered the smell of the wood and the roughness of his hands that he still had. He walked all the way up and they let him enter and bring the letter to Mr. Lend as he was told to do. He stood awkwardly in the chamber not really knowing what to do. He looked around and took in the small room; books over books that were coated with dust. On the heavy wooden table he saw a feather and a bottle of ink. Magnus was always surprised how people could memorize all these symbols because he himself had never learned to write. He toured around with a gasp as he heard a clear and timid voice asking: "Who are you?"

Magnus eyes came to rest on a boy that couldn't have been older than twelve or thirteen. He was wearing a clean linen shirt with dark brown pants that were a bit dirty like the boy had been rolling around on the ground. He was much shorter than Magnus and was very pale. His eyes were a clear blue of the sky on a summer's day and his coal black locks fell over them when he crooked his head to the side like he was examining a strange object. Magnus had never been a religious person, had never believed in God or angles but when he say the boy in front of him he thought that he couldn't be any other thing than that; an angel.

"You are so tall", commented the boy absentminded and came closer to him. Magnus didn't know what to respond to that so he just smiled. The boy returned the gesture and Magnus was sure he had never seen something so pure, something so mesmerizing as this boy. When he wanted to open his mouth he heard a voice outside the room.

"Alexander!", a woman yelled down the corridor. The boy cringed and his eyes widened suddenly like he had just been caught stealing some cookies.

"Alexander! Come here!" after a pause "Am I going to search for you forever!?" she exclaimed.

When the boy didn't move Magnus was bit worried but when the woman entered the room he forgot all about that. She was beautiful. Her long hair fell like liquid gold around her face and shoulders. She stood proud and tall, her black eyes fixed on the boy in front of him. When she noticed Magnus her expression changed and she smiled softly and took the boys hand like he was some sort of possession. The boy still didn't move and just kept looking at Magnus with his amazing eyes.

"Hello, may I ask what it is that you require?", she asked her voice holding nothing but kindness. He was so enchanted by her that he couldn't think straight, his mind foggy.

"I am here to deliver a message to Mr. Lend", he said and closed his eyes for a moment to clear his mind. It didn't work but when he looked down at the boy he could think again.

"Well Mr. Lend is out so why don't you just leave the letter on his desk and when he returns he will surely let you know." The women smiled at him showing a row of perfect white teeth. Magnus nodded like he was sleepwalking and started to move towards the door to leave. The last thing he say when the door closed behind him were the boys beautiful blue orbs.

Yes, Magnus remember the day he met his Queen, not even knowing that it was her. Sure she was fair, but her image never remained as clear in his mind as the boys. He never found out who he was, but today he would be eighteen or younger maybe even married. _What a waste_, thought Magnus, he would have liked to have his way with this boy once he was old enough.

"Magnus? Hello? Are you still there?"

Ragnor's voice brought him back to reality. He was still sitting at the bar, his friend had turned to him though.

"Yeah, just lost in thoughts", said Magnus and smiled crookedly.

"Yeah no kidding, I can see that. "his friend laughed and said then "so do you understand now why I didn't want you to judge me?", he asked.

Magnus had almost forgotten what they were talking about. _The Dark Forest. The evil witch. Judging._ He thought and said to his friend:" No, not really."

Ragnor let out an exasperated sigh: "Because whoever she wants to have back will have to suffer the power of her wrath. And I tell you, it won't be pretty."

"Why would that bother you and why do you think I would judge you because of it?"

"Well because dear Magnus not everyone has a heart of stone like you. Imagine you were to hunt a helpless lamp or a lost child. I wouldn't know if I could do what the witch asked me to do."

"I am offended, I don't have a' heart of stone'", Magnus said and raised his fingers to imitate quotation marks.

"Well I remember the day of your parent's funeral", Ragnor said with his deep voice and a shiver went through Magnus. He didn't like to think of that day, didn't want to even remember it. He kept pushing the emotions away till they were so far back that he could find them anymore in the dark. He had learned that when you let yourself feel something you will suffer one way or another. To prevent that he just shut himself off and lived quietly and without many friends. Ragnor was an exception. The day of his parent's funeral was a bit of a hazy. He remembered going up to the grave yard, grabbing flowers that somebody put in his hands, taking a handful of slimy earth and then nothing. There was nothing. No joy, no misery. He just didn't feel anything and didn't see this a problem at first. Then after some time he noticed how people wouldn't talk to him, how the few friends he had left him (Ragnor not being an exception there) and how his days lost meaning. He tried to drink his way out of it, tried to sleep with as many women and man as possible and didn't regret it till later. He could see himself clearly in his mind's eye, standing in front of his parent's grave with no tears but with a bleeding heart that seemed to cry and cry and cry. From this day on he swore to himself to never fall so low again. He still hoped he never would.

"That was different", he said for the sake of saying it, he knew Ragnor understood.

"I know." Silence engulfed them like a heavy blanket. "Magnus?"

"What?" he said looking at the bar tender who was now cleaning his pub. They were the last ones in the tavern and he knew that he would throw them out eventually.

"Wouldn't you hesitate to kill a lamb?"

"I don't know, I have never been in that situation."

"But let's say you were to go to the Dark Forest and find a lamb, would you slaughter it?" Ragnor asked.

"I wouldn't be the one slaughtering it."

"Magnus you know what I mean."

Magnus thought about it for a moment. Would he? At the end of the day money was just something you needed to survive, just some coins. But your reflection would always follow you, reminding you every time you washed your hands of the axe they once hold, reminding you with every step you took that they were the force that once dragged the innocent towards his death. The mirror reminding him always of the gruesome act and watching him with spite. Magnus didn't know.

"I don't know." he said after a pause and looked into Ragnors brown eyes.

" I wouldn't do it. I just think that I couldn't live with myself afterwards. What good is any amount of Raps if I am dead inside, having sold my soul for nothing but money." His friends answered and Magnus shrugged with his shoulders. Maybe he was right. Maybe he was wrong.

"I wouldn't." he said suddenly. Ragnor looked at him bewildered

"You wouldn't…kill the lamb?" he suggested and Magnus shook his head, a few strands of dark hair tickling his prominent cheekbones.

"No, I mean I don't know, no… I was talking about the judging you thing. I mean you are my friend and even if you did kill the lamb I would be by your side. You can always count on me Ragnor, you know that right?"

Something changed then in Ragnors eyes. They became soft and warm and if Magnus could have stood the look any longer he would have seen the glistering of his friends eyes. But he glanced down and cleared his throat. It was still strange for him to talk so openly about his feelings and every time he did he felt like shit immediately but later he just felt relieved.

"I am sorry that I left you when you most needed me." Ragnor said " I didn't know how to help you and you always told me to just go away, so at the end, that's what I did, as did James and Simon. But I am so sorry Magnus and if I had another change I swear I would do something –"

Magnus cut him off by hugging his friend. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Magnus pulles away and raised his hand.

"Hey waited how about two Foxes?"

Ragnor grinned and said: " You'll have to invite me you know that right?"

Magnus laughed and nodded "You're broke. Figured." And left it at that. Ragnors grin only widened while the bar tender prepared the drinks.

"So, after all this talking about the evil witch and the lamb, do you think you are going to go for it?" Magnus drank and gave the pub owner a few coins.

"I am not that great of a fighter and I have never been to the Dark Forest so no, not now and not ever I guess."

"Hm."

"What 'hm'? What are you musing about?", Ragnor asked Magnus who had that distant look again.

"I am." Was the only thing he said which didn't really help Ragnor.

"Is this a philosophical statement, because then mine would be: 'I think therefore I am' from my great friend _Descartes_"

"No you idiot, I mean I am a good fighter." Magnus said taking a sip from his cup.

"Yes, you are quiet good. Do you remember the time you needed some more money and went to fight?"

"How could I ever forget?" Magnus said. And it was true; Magnus had always been short of money and had always needed to wiggle his way out of any sticky situation he found himself in. He basically grew up on the streets learning that you need to be clever and fast to survive in the worst time the Great Kingdom had ever seen. When he was younger he saw the older boys go fighting in a pub called the Four Blades. They poorest went there to fight against each other winning a few Raps after every conquer. And so it came that Magnus trained and practiced every day because he knew that once he was fifteen he would be allowed to compete. And all the time all the sweat he had put into it were so worth it. He won fight after fight, earning more and more money. He even liked it, because he knew that they didn't really mean him any harm. They just wanted to have something to eat as well.

"And I have been to the forest", Magnus continued and when Ragnor didn't say anything he sighed.

"I know, I know: I am mad for even thinking it, I shouldn't trust the evil witch, think about the lamb", the last thing he said imitating his friend's voice who was laughing.

"I tell you what. The amount of money that witch is willing to spend for that lamb or the great danger, who knows, is ridiculous. And hell you of all people need the money. But" and at that he held up his finder "Think about the consequences. Think about what it could mean"

"I know." Magnus said but his mind was racing.

"Hey, I'm closing now so you might want to finish your Foxes" said the bar tender and put the chairs onto the small tables to sweep underneath them with an old and dirty looking broom.

The two men finished their drinks and said their goodbye outside the tavern. Ragnor gave him one last hug and was gone before Magnus could say anything in return to his ominous "Be careful what you do Magnus. Don't play with fire if you don't know how hot it glows." Then he was just a shadow consumed by the night.

When Magnus came home he saw that his cat had curled on his bed. He looked around and took it in. The old wooden walls, the dusty floor, the only window that had a long crack, the candles that had long burned down to the stump and had left blotches of wax on the ground. He looked up: the holes in the ceiling made out of straw that let the rain in. His decayed furniture passed onto him from his father who got it from his father… An endless chain of misery bound them all together. Nothing had changed not for good not for bad, the people were the same as they were a hundred years ago. Same mind, same ideas, same prejudices. Magnus wondered if he would ever escape this life that wasn't even forth living. He had no money, no love, no joy in his life, the only thing that hadn't been taken from him was his small cat Chairman Meow. And if a cat was your best companion he knew something was wrong.

Magnus sat down on his moldy mattress and wished he could live somewhere the water was still clean, the sun shone brilliant and the air was filled with laughter. He closed his eyes and saw blue eyes. Piercing baby blues_. Maybe, _Magnus thought,_ if I go on the hunt, I will meet my mystery boy again and this time he would be of age, which means…_

Well he didn't want to get his hopes up, but he had a plan. Tomorrow he would go up to the castle and pretend like he was interested in the job and then maybe the blue eyed beauty would cross his path. Magnus fell asleep that night with a smile on his lips something that hadn't happened in a long time.

"What's your name?" the man in front of him said. He had gone up to the castle early in the morning to be one of the first ones. He was surprised that he didn't find a mile long queue outside, only a few other people had been in the waiting room with him. A boy that seemed younger than the minimum age of fifteen, a man that must have been in his forties and an old women which was even more surprising because women didn't tend to know how to fight. And she was old. That was enough reason to question her presence. The man standing in front of the small group was, if you excuse my harsh language, ugly. He had dull brown hair and dull mean and small eyes that seemed to bore into Magnus soul. He was clad in black like most of the people inside the castle.

"Me? "Magnus asked confused. When the man kept staring at him with venom he took it as a yes and replied:" Magnus Bane, Sir"

"How old are you?" the man continued not even having the decency to tell them his name. Magnus told him that he was twenty one but would soon turn twenty two. The man just nodded and kept on questioning him.

"Which are your strengths in battle? Do you know who so hold a sword? Can you describe me the Dark Forest? Are you afraid of the dark?"

At the last question Magnus snorted and said cockily: "I am a warrior, clearly I'm not afraid of the dark."*

The man mustered him with cold eyes and wrote something down with a long and elegant white feather.

"Bane, tell me if my facts are correct ", the man said rudely: "born December 27th, son of Theresa and Rudolph Bane, deceased when you were fourteen years old, living on the 28th rode in Hadamar. Is that correct?"

Magnus throat went dry at the mention of his parents but he nodded and kept his emotions hidden behind a mask of indifference. The man nodded as well and moved on to the next person. As it turned out the old women said she was a witch and could snap any one in a second here. At that the man began to yell at her about 'how dare she' and 'are you out of your crazy damn mind?'

"Do you think you are more powerful than you Queen? Didn't it cross your small mind that she had tried that already? Didn't you know that in the Dark Forest you cannot use your powers? You idiotic women!"

And so he screamed at her till she started crying and left the room.

After that show the man told us to go outside and show him and one of the best warriors how well we could fight.

Magnus spend half of his day on the castle grownds and after a two hour long wait the man came out and said:

"Me and my sister have decided that Magnus Bane is going to be the one to go hunting in the Dark Forest."

And so it was that Magnus went to pack his few things, the last arrangements were made, he was given weapons and everything he could need and a beautiful black horse.

As he rode out of the castle his mind wasn't on the journey that awaited him, no, he was thinking about his parents and if they would have been proud of him or not.

**A/N: So here we get to know Magnus (well obviously we know him already but, you know). Next chapter they will meet in the Dark Forest!**

**Thankyouforreading**


	3. The Dark Forest

Alec didn't know where he was. After escaping from Helene's clutches he had jumped off the carriage somewhere. He didn't even know why he decided that it was time to leave but somehow he must have known that it was now or never. He had waited until the carriage had come to a halt and had then hopped out. He winced as the freezing wind bit through his dark blue shirt and thin pants. Alec didn't know what day it was of what month but he was sure that the winter had come. The first snow hadn't had the chance to fall yet but as Alec looked up at the sky and saw its white color he recognized the first signs of the approaching winter. The rain had ceased to fall which Alec was more than grateful for, he didn't need soaked clothes. Alec looked around and saw that he had got off just in time. He was in a little village that looked like death had taken a good bite out of it and left it grey and boney. The houses were filthy and like a long forgotten memory. Some of the doors hanging off their hinges. The church in the secluded village looked like a tall menacing shadow down to the habitants. Alec shivered not only from the cold that was gnawing on him like on a bone. He didn't really see anyone out on the muddy and wet street so he decided to walk and look for an open store where he could ask where the hell he even was. Even though he was scared that someone might recognize him he was willing to confront the danger of being linked to the heir of the Great Kingdom. So he walked fast down the narrow road dodging the puddles that had formed in the mud. When he saw light in a pub he come to a halt in front of it and worried his lips. Would they recognize him? If they did, what would they do? He knew Helene wasn't stupid and that she must have a plan to get him back. Maybe she had her warriors already following him. Alec shook his head and stopped biting his lips making up his mind. His boots left ugly footprints in the clay as he walked firmly toward the pub. He entered and closed the door behind him turning around and seeing fife men in their fifties sitting together around a table. They were all looking at him like he was some sort of alien that came to invade their planet. Alec hesitated. He didn't even stop to think about how he must look to these men. His black locks were disheveled from the harsh wind, his clothes tousled and wet, his eyes big and full of self-doubt. He knew for a fact that his nose and cheeks must be rosy from the cold, because he couldn't feel them anymore as well as his toes and fingers. Alec thought he might have a frost bite. He hoped not. Trying to appear confident he strode to the bar and waited for the owner to show up. As he stood there with his back to the men he hears them talking in quiet noises and caught only a few snippets out of their conversation.

"I heard she was very angry…" one of them was saying and Alec thought that he must have been younger than the rest because his voice sounded juvenile.

"Well we don't know anything for sure…" said a deep speaking male and Alec could hear him putting his glass on the table.

"I wished we could-"

"Do you need something?" Alec nearly jumped as the bar tender, who had finally made an entrance, attended him. He had been in deep thought about what these men might be talking about and had turned his head so that he would hear better when the land lord paid him attention. He looked at the middle aged man behind the bar who had raised his eyebrows eying his questioningly. Alec cleared his throat and said with a too shaky voice for his liking:" Uh…yeah, right, I would like. a…"

The truth was that Alec had never even been to a tavern before, had never had a drink in his hand. He was locked up before he could even begin to think about those thinks. The bar tender obviously thought that Alec was crazy because he looked at the sitting men and grinned a toothless smile. The men snickered and Alec blushed. _Great now I will be remembered as the fool who entered a filthy bar, just great,_ thought Alec and pushed some strands of hair out of his eyes.

"Wine." He said suddenly blushing like an idiot. At that the pub went quiet and after a few tense seconds the bar tender and the men began to laugh their heads off. One was slamming his hand down on the table repeatedly, the other one was crying of joy.

"What's so funny?" Alec tried to snap although it came out as a mere whisper. He was sure he had never been so humiliated in his life, not even when Jeremiah would call him names. He looked down at his messy clothes, his mud clad boots.

"You are my boy", said the oldest of the men and Alec saw that his smile wasn't menacing but rather warm. "I mean who would want _wine_ in a pub?" he laughed again and so did his companions. Alec didn't know why they were laughing and he was sick of being made fun of. He still didn't know where he was, his feet where starting to hurt and his stomach had begun rumble. While the men were laughing hysterically with the bar tender he went behind the bar and search for something pointy. Behind a bottle of amber rum he saw a long dagger. _The bar tender must be scared that someone might try to steal his money_, thought Alec and grasped the dagger in his right frigid hand. As the men didn't show any signs of stopping their ridiculous roaring Alec having built up all the anger and fury inside of him for far too long threw the dagger directly in front of the men's faces. The blade caught on the wall made of wood and wobbled a bit still before sticking unmoving in the wall. The men were so silent Alec thought that he could have heard a needle fall. Their eyes were wide with shock. The spell was broken when the bar tender yelled: "What the hell do you think you are doing you bastard!" He came around the table, the fife men standing up as well. Alec gulped. He wasn't a fighter, he knew some good tricks that he had learned with Jace before his imprisonment but besides that he didn't even know how to hold a sword.

"C'mon, you wanted to fight well here you go, come at me, come at me!" shouted the youngest of them. Alec's eyes were huge with panic. He didn't know what to do in a situation like this. So he did the only sensible thing; he held up his hands in surrender and stepped back towards the door.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what got into me, pardon me." He said with an apologetic look on his face.

"'_Pardon me_'? Where the hell did you learn to talk like that boy. I mean look at yourself you seem poorer than a rat", spat one of them mockingly. He had bleak hair and his skin looked like leather full of wrinkles.

"Yeah, how did you even get here, ey? You don't belong here! Go back to wherever you came from!", the bar tender spewed . Alec was petrified. He couldn't even run anymore. He was tired of being treated like an intruder, like something disgusting and worthless. He just wanted to go home and sleep till the next morning everything would surely be better. The grass would be green again, the birds would be singing a lovely melody and Jace would be with him smiling and shining like an angel in the morning sun light. But he knew that that wasn't the way it would be. The ground was still muddy, the birds still starving and Jace still far away. Alec felt like crying. For the first time in his life he felt what it meant no not have a soul besides you, someone who would back you up, someone you could trust. Alec stormed out of the pub and ran and ran. He didn't know where he was heading the only thing on his mind were his father's face and Jace's. He wanted to run until there was no turning back, until he could not feel these horrible emotions anymore, until he could make himself forget and heal. He just wanted to live in peace again. His whole life had been about obeying his father and afterwards of being alone with his shadow in the tower of his own castle. He didn't know what he did to deserve that, he didn't know what he could possibly have done wrong in his past live to earn such a tiresome live. This wasn't worth living. The hurt he had felt inside him, eating him from the inside and out. The lonely night, the lonely days, the birthdays that had passed as the years flew by. He thought about all the things he had missed out on. Having someone to love, lying beside a friend in the snow, listening to an amazing story, the warmth of his mother's embrace, a sincere squeeze of the hand. Alec ran and ran and had no aim because he had nowhere to go and nowhere to return. He didn't even have a home, he didn't have anyone, not one little thing except his dirty clothes and a frost bite. Alec felt like dying. After running what felt like a life time he suddenly stopped, terrified. He had never been in here before but like every kid he had also heard the stories of the Dark Forest. The silent creatures of the penumbra that once nightfall came crawled out to hunt. He knew what it meant to be in the forest. Death, they said, followed the ones brave or stupid enough to enter like a shadow. Alec shivered as he turned around when he heard a branch rustle. The trees were white in the Dark Forest due to the sun not ever shining down on them. A strange dust hovered right above the ground making it almost impossible to see where you were going. Not a lot of animals lived in here only a few spiders and some of the most gruesome monsters. Alec had heard about those monsters with green scales and blue mouths with sharp teeth. He had never believed it, but he guessed if evil witches like Helene could exist then why not monsters. And really, what was the difference? Alec knew he was in deep shit. He knew than most of those persons who went in never came back out in one piece. He once heard a story of a thirteen year old boy who had made it through and wondered if he was able to do the same. Alec decided to walk into the general direction of the Wayland's castle. Maybe if he went in the right direction he would make it. With these thoughts he began walking and with every step he felt his hope decrease.

"Young, male and … how tall again?"

Magnus had decided to rest for a bit in a little village that looked like it had definitely seen better days. The only thing he had seen open was a small pub called, ironically, _Green Grass_. _Well damn me but I bet these gentlemen have never even seen green grass,_ thought Magnus and had entered the bar. He had looked around and only seen a bunch of old and ugly men around a table. It sounded like they were angry about something one of them repeating over and over again "little brat ". Magnus shrugged his shoulders and walked up to the bar tender. He had asked him if he had seen a young men that was a few inches shorter than him. The queen hadn't given him more description, they had told him he would recognize the boy, because he woulde be the only one in the forest. _Ya, no shit Sherlock, I don't think that there is a party going on in there_, had thought Magnus. It didn't matter he guessed how the boy looked he just needed to find him and bring him back to the castle as soon as possible. Right now he was describing the boy to the bar tender who just raised his eyebrows looking bored out of his mind. Magnus, already annoyed was about to go find another source of information when one of the men stood up and walk toward him. He was the youngest of the group and had a smaller face than was normal for his body. Magnus stood still and when the stranger began to talk he remembered why he hated old pubs. The customers always, really always without exception smelled like decayed shit. Magnus wrinkled his nose in disgust and took a step back. When the man made the same motion Magnus rolled his eyes in irritation.

"I knoo 'im. The one you 'are talking 'bout. " the man said in a slurred voice.

"Really?", said Magnus and raised one eyebrow suspiciously. _I think he doesn't even know what his name is ,_mused Magnus and smirked. It was clear that the man had already consumed a few too many drinks.

"Ya, sir. 'e came in 'ere and and and…" the stranger wrinkled his forehead in concentration and said,: 'e threw a knife at us sir. Ya a bloody knife. Funny right, right?" the man began to giggle and Magnus stepped back and puckered his lips.

"Yeah hilarious.", he replied dryly and left it at that. He went to the men that were still sitting around the table but witnessed the little show.

"What about you? Seen someone like that." He motioned the boy's height with his hand bringing it up to his eyes. " Of young age, probably in bad shape?"

"What he told you was the truth." A fat old man told Magnus.

"What? The drunk head?", he retorted.

"Ya. The boy came in and asked for wine and when we stared to laugh he threw a knife at us."

"Interesting." said Magnus quietly. He didn't know who this boy was so maybe he was a really good fighter. That was a fine trick, throwing knives, although that didn't mean anything. Magnus could throw knives in his sleep if necessary.

"Ya. He looked a bit lost and when we told him to scram he ran off." At that Magnus looked straight in the man's button like eyes.

"Where did he go?"

"Why do you want to know", said another one with grey hair.

"Well seeing that this is none of your damn business, I believe I will keep that information to myself.", challenged Magnus. He didn't have the time or the energy to have a fight now with fife old men. His shoulders tensed and his look became more intensive.

"'e was 'andsome", said the drunk one. Magnus ignored him and kept on looking at the men in front of him. He put his thumbs in his belt and stroked with them over the hilt of his sword.

"Relax, dude, it was just a question" the fat one said with a mean smile.

"Well, _dude_, back off then and answer my question. Where the hell did this boy go?"

"I would know." He said, "although a few coins would maybe refresh my memory", he continued with a twinkle in his eyes. Magnus snorted and said: "I'm not giving you anything till I know that you actually saw something."

The fat man sighed and said then after a few second:" He had black hair"

"And that is really interesting because…?" Magnus didn't have the patience to deal with these idiots right now.

"Well you wanted to know if we knew something. So there you go.", replied the corpulent male and sat back with a satisfied smile. Magnus was not at all satisfied.

"Alright listen to me your moron this is how it's gonna go. You are gonna tell me where the bloody boy went and I will leave and see if I can find him." Here he made a dramatic pause liking the way the men's eyes had slightly widened. "Or you can sit here on you fat ass and get drunk while I decide which the best way is to cut someone's finger off, alright dumbass? Do I need to repeat myself or write it down for your tiny brain to understand or did you catch it you idiot?" Throughout the speech he had held his voice calm just like he was explaining how to peal an apple to a child. Only with a bit more insults. Magnus smiled as the men smiled dumb folded, their eyes betraying their emotions. Magnus who had leaned forward straightened his back smiling down at them showing a row of perfect white teeth. _Well looks like someone shit their pants, _he snickered and his smile only grew. The fat man gulped and said with a shaky voice.

"He went to the Dark Forest."

Alec lay underneath a bid tree. His teeth had begun to chatter his body was beginning to shut down. The day had left him exhausted and Alec felt how his eyelids grew heavy. He leaned against the bark of the white tree and wished that this whole thing was just a nightmare. It obviously wasn't. A dream, even a nightmare would be more pleasant than this torture. His muscled ached, his head hurt and his stomach wasn't full at all. Alec had thought about looking for food in the forest but he was too afraid to eat something poisonous. Better safe than sorry or in his case, better hungry than dead. Alec curled into himself and willed sleep to come. When he was finally falling asleep he heard a disturbing sound. Alec woke up with a jolt. He listened carefully for the noise again but when it didn't repeat he made himself as comfortable as possible again. Night had not fallen yet, there was still enough light to see clearly although Alec knew that in a few hours the sun would be down. He closed his eyes again and in that exact moment he heard the sound again. It sounded like someone was walking near him in the forest. Alec didn't know if that was good or now, but decided that like all of the things in his life, this wouldn't be good either. He stood up and tried to see something through the thick forest but he didn't see anything and the longer he looked the more afraid he was of actually seeing something. As he was turning to walk in the opposite direction the noise sounded again, even nearer this time. Alec felt like someone was watching him and knew like he knew on the carriage that he needed to get away, fast. Now. Alec began walking faster and faster.

_Crack._

The noise followed him like a shadow.

_Crack._

Alec didn't even know any more if he was just imagining the noise or if it was actually there.

_Crack._

Alec began to run not knowing what do to otherwise. He didn't know if it was an animal or someone the queen had sent out to find him, he just knew that something bad was going to happen. Just as he was thinking that, he tripped over a root that stood out of the dirty ground. Alec's breathing came out fast and looked like white mist. He was looking so intently in the direction where the sound was coming from that he didn't even notice the tall man walking from behind him. He felt a hand over his mouth preventing him from screaming and a strong, muscled arm winding like a snake around his torso. He began to struggle but the stranger hold on to him tight with an iron grip. The man took out a thick rope and started to bind Alec's wrists together. He did this with so much ease that Alec knew it wasn't the first time he did it. The man pu a cloth over his mouth so that now he was also unable to talk. When his arms were completely useless the stranger finally tuned him around so that Alec was in his arms and came face to face with him. The man in front of him was beautiful. He had soft looking and tan skin. His straight nose and high cheekbones only highlighted his foreign features. The man's lips looked so kissable that Alec forgot for a moment that he was a danger to him. His eyes were the most dramatic peculiarity. They were so similar to cat's eyes that Alec wondered for a moment if the stranger might have a tail hidden somewhere as well. Their color was indescribable, gold mixed with grass green and something shimmered in them that Alec couldn't name. He also couldn't take his eyes away from the stranger's eyes who was looking at him intently his wonderful lips slightly parted like he was trying to comprehend a riddle. A few seconds passed and then the spell was broken and their world came crashing down. The beautiful stranger put his hands on Alec's hips and slowly descended, binding his feet together as well with the same rope. Alec was like made of stone, he couldn't move, out of fear or out of awe he didn't know. The man stood back up to his full height and Alec needed to tilt his head a bit to gaze into those bewitching orbs.

"So, do you do this with everyone?" he asked cockily and Alec loved the man's deep and masculine voice from the very first word. He looked at his lips and saw who perfect they were when they formed words. He saw how they twisted into a smirk and Alec blushed knowing the stranger had noticed what had caught his attention.

"Whatever.", he said and lifter Alec up and threw him onto his shoulder. That's when Alec realized that this man could be taking him back to Helene and began kicking him in the stomach.

"Goddamned!" the man cursed and Alec noticed that he had a slight accent. Something of how he said his vowels was… strange.

Alec didn't stop fighting him and trying to free himself. He trashed and trashed till the man had enough and threw him on the ground. Alec's spine was certainly broken and if it wasn't, it surely hurt like lightening had struck him. He groaned and closed his eyes.

"Hey, don't pass out on me.", said the man and kneeled beside him pulling off his leather gloves. Alec didn't say anything and just watched as the man came nearer. The stranger was now so close that Alec could have touched him if he hadn't been bound. Suddenly Alec felt how his shirt was lifted and he tried to slip away. The man made an impatient noise and held him with such force that Alec didn't expect from a man that was certainly not a body boulder. He was lean and very tall. The man's cool finger tickled Alec as the man kept searching for something underneath his shirt and near his pants. Alec tried to protest when the man's fingers wandered in his pants but he drew back with a satisfied smirk. Looking Alec in the eye he said.

"Listen to me boy, because I am just gonna say it once. Understood?", the man raised his eyebrows and Alec didn't move. The male sighed and said: "Well I guess you are a intelligent boy so I'll take it as a yes." He took a deep breath and said: " I am here to bring you to our Queen." At that Alec's stomach dropped. That was the only thing that was worse than being stuck in the Dark Forest. He couldn't go back, he wouldn't be imprisoned again. "So I am going to knock you out now so that I can take you back in peace to the castle." the man said. Alec's eyes widened in fear. What the hell was wrong with the man, how could he help someone so evil like Helene. The beautiful man took a piece of wood and raised his arm. At that Alec yelled: "Wait!"

Of course it came out muffled but the stranger frowned and lowered the weapon. He looked at Alec and something passed over his face then. He sighed again and said something about "the damn lamb, of course it comes to bite you in the ass Magnus…" and said to Alec: " If I let you talk please do me the favor and don't start screaming like a maniac. Because first it wouldn't do you any good because, I don't know if you have noticed, but we are indeed in a deserted forest, so no one would come and save you from the bad guy. And second because I have already a headache, alright?"

Alec didn't know if the stranger was crazy but he just nodded, he needed to breathe. The man, Magnus as Alec thought he heard himself call, nodded as well and took the cloth away letting Alec speak. He drew in a breath of fresh air and said to Magnus : " Please don't do this."

"Well if that isn't convincing then I don't know what is." mocked Magnus and he smirked. Alec ignored him and kept on going.: "If you do this, then Ill die. I swear to God that the witch will kill me and then youll have to live with that for the rest of your life. Knowing that you are the reason why I died a horrible death." Alec thought that his speech was quiet good till Magnus began to laugh. Alec loved his laughter already although it was directed at him.

"I'm serious." Alec said and tried to look as gracefully as possible in his current position.

"Of course you are of course, it's just so _ironic_. "Magnus laughter ended and he looked at Alec you wasn't laughing at all. He was hungry, he was tired and he didn't want to die.

"Alright kid, -"

"I'm not a kid", snapped Alec and began to free himself off the shackles. Magnus raised his eyebrows and continued unimpressed: " Of course not. Of course not. So tell me why I should disobey direct orders from the queen." He said and looked at him expectantly while taking out an apple out of his backpack. Alec's mouth watered but right now the conversation was more important than food. He pried his eyes off the apple and looked at Magnus.

"Because I am innocent and the Queen is evil."

"Such good arguments, "Magnus teased and bit in his apple. Juice covered his hands and he liked his fingers tasting the sweet liquid. Alec's eyes followed and he had to shake his head to think clear again.

"Because I can offer you whatever she offered you." Alec said and that caught Magnus' attention. He stopped eating the fruit and raised his eyes to Alec's.

"Do you have fifty thousand Raps somewhere in your underwear that I didn't notice when I made the body search?" he asked bluntly. Alec felt his cheeks warm and he said:

"No." Magnus nodded and resumed eating the forbidden fruit. "Not here, but somewhere else."

"Really?" Magnus didn't look at him this time. And the apple was half gone. Wonderful.

"If you help me getting out of the Dart Forest I can give you as much money as you want. "said Alec hopeless. Magnus sighed.

"And why would I even believe for a second that someone like you had some huge riches hidden behind the rainbow?"

"Not behind the, argh, forget it." Said Alec and looked exasperated at the sky. Most of the light was gone, but Magnus' eyes were still visible almost like they were glowing in the dark.

"Where?" said Magnus suddenly interested again and a pensive look on his face.

"Where the money is?" Magnus nodded.

"I need to get to the Wayland castle. When we arrive there I can give you all you want, you just have to help he get there."

"Hm." Was the only comment Magnus said, then " Are you hungry?" . His tone was warmer now, gentler. Alec nodded shyly and Magnus smirked and gave him the apple. Alec tried to eat with his bound wrists but it was very tiresome.

"Promise me that you won't try to escape. If you do, I'll kill you, alright?" said Magnus with a serious expression. Alec nodded again and Magnus leaned forward to free him from his retrains. A few strands of black hair caressed Alec's cheek and he shivered. Magnus took away next the ropes from his feet and put them back in his leather backpack. Alec murmured 'thank you' and ate the apple. In seconds it was gone, leaving him even hungrier than before. His stomach made weird noises and Magnus smiled lightly.

"I would give you something else but I didn't really plan on sharing my foot."

"Right." said Alec awkwardly and stroked his red wrists.

"Sorry that I was so brute with you. By the way my name is Magnus Bane."

"I know." Alec said before he could stop himself. Magnus raised his eyebrows and said:

"How come? Not that I'm not a celebrity, but you know I try to be humble."

"Of course."

"Tell me.", demanded Magnus and alec shrugged with his shoulders.

"You said something about a lamb before coming to, pardon my language, bite you in the ass."

" Pardon my language?", taunted Magnus and Alec had a strange déjà vu.

"Well it's not right saying those words in public." He said defending himself. What was their problem? Would it just be better to talk like a peasant?

"What's your story?", Magnus said his eyes staring intently at Alec.

"What do you mean?", Alec said. He wasn't keen on telling Magnus who he was. Obviously Magnus didtn know anything about him and Alec thought that that was better. The less he knew the better.

"What's your name, where do you come from? You know, all that , I said shit, _pardon me_." laughed Magnus.

"Alec."

"Where your parents too lazy to continue or what?"

"No", he said furious, who did he think he was? But actually Alec couldn't tell Magnus his real name. Robert Lightwood was still a new memory.

"So?", stressed Magnus.

"Lewis." Alec thought that Lewis was one of the most common names in the kingdom.

"I had a friend once that was called Simon Lewis .do you know him?", asked Magnus and Alec shook his head.

"So Alec Lewis, where are we going?"

Alec couldn't believe that Magnus would actually help him. "You will help me?" he asked hopeful and Magnus nodded. "Yeah I guess so. But you have to tell just one more thing." Alec's heart beat faster.

"What does Queen Helene want from you?"

**A/N: I hoped you liked it, I worked hard on it! And thank you for reading and commenting.**


	4. It is never too late to learn something

Magnus's first thought was: _Shit _as he looked at the boy in his arms. The second thought was _damn you Ragnor_ and the third couldn't be expressed in words because the boy was the most beautiful being he had even laid eyes on. His skin was white as snow, his hair black as ebony and his lips red as blood. Magnus could stop gazing at the mesmerizing creature in front of him. And his eyes, oh his eyes, such a deep blue that Magnus thought he had been blind before for he had never see such beauty before. His arms surrounded the boy and his Magnus could hear his heartbeat as it was his own. The warmth that his muscled young body radiated was like a blessing in the frozen night. Magnus shook his head lightly and remembered what he was supposed to do. Although the bound the boy's wrist and ankles together he knew that he would go through with his plan of knocking him unconscious. When he threw him over his shoulder and held him closely, his arms on the boy's lower leg, the boy began moving like a crazy person. When Magnus laid him down on the ground and the boy groaned he felt suddenly the urge to hold him closely and apologize, but Magnus schooled his expression and began searching the boy for any possible weapons he might hide underneath the linen shirt. If Magnus was honest with himself he knew that he body search wasn't really necessary, but he just enjoyed it far too much to stop. His cold fingers roamed over the boy's perfect torso, over his defined abs and down to the wasted band of his pants. There the boy made a sound of protest and Magnus stopped with a satisfied grin. _Well looks like he might have weapons that aren't made of steel._ He then decided to begin talking to the boy, because he just knew that he wouldn't deliver such a perfect specimen to an evil toad, it would be too much of a waste. He knew that his mind was playing tricks on him, but he could swear to have heard that voice already, to have seen those bewitching ultramarine orbs. And so he talked with the boy and thought that he could listen to him till he was grey and old. Throughout the conversation he tried to seem indifferent so that the boy might tell him a bit more about himself. Magnus knew that Alec wasn't a threat to him; the boy was light as a feather even though he had a great body. His instincts normally told him when to be afraid of a person, but Alec was a s harmless as a damn lamb. How ironic. After all this time of making mistakes, after all this horrible time, he still made them. One worse than the other. Magnus wasn't sure if this was one of the worst ones or not. So the boy wanted to get to the Wayland castle and then Magus would be a rich man. Obviously Magnus didn't hold any interest in the money, well not only, but more in the boy giving it to him. _Maybe he could pay me back shoving a bit appreciation_, thought Magnus and smiled crookedly. But his desire for the boy aside, this was some serious shit. He had only three options: number one, he could just do what he was told to do and deliver the boy like some sort of slaughter pig to the old hag, or and this option was more of his liking, he could help the boy and maybe get some money and some kisses out of it, or and this option wasn't really one anyway, he could just leave the boy in the middle of the forest and get the hell out of there, leave the Great Kingdom behind and ride his horse till he died. Magnus didn't like the first and he definitely didn't like the third either, because if Magnus wasn't one thing it was being a coward. And he could just go and let Alec in his horrible forest. Like he said; such a waste. The only thing that Magnus noticed about the boy, and he wasn't talking about those full lips and rosy cheekbones, but about the nervousness in his captivating velvety voice. When he asked him what his name was and he didn't say automatically his full name Magnus began to suspect that Alec's story was a long one. He didn't want to pressure the boy so he asked the most important question of them all.

"What does Queen Helene want from you?" he asked. This was very important because if it turned out that Alec was some sort of wanted criminal he wouldn't stand in the way of the law. Although Alec had said that he was innocent…And frankly he didn't look like a crazy killer. More like a delicious, juicy and sugary –

_Bane, stop right there, wouldn't want to get too excited already._ So Magnus looked at Alec, really there wasn't any way he _couldn't_ look at him and awaited his answer. Alec's tempting lips betrayed his emotions as he began worrying them with his white teeth. His eyes were cast down on the ground and his fingers were shaking from the cold or because of his anxiety. Magnus had a blanked in this rucksack and was about to say something about being cold. _What a gentleman, Bane, and all of this just to get into his pants._ Magnus smirked and like over his lips. A bit of the sweetness of the apple juice still lingered in the corners of this mouth and Magnus wondered if Alec's lips would tasted like the forbidden fruit or even better. His train of thought was disrupted by Alec's shaky answer.

"She wants me dead, I already told you."

"Yes you did bright eyes, but that doesn't answer my question. Why?" When Alec hesitated Magnus sighed and said: "Look you don't have to tell me your whole life story alright? I just want to know a bit more." Alec still didn't look up and began fidgeting. Magnus continued in a clam voice that he hope would soothe the boy. "If I'm going to help you" at that Alec looked sharply up and interrupted Magnus. "But you promised that you would." Magnus had the suspicion Alec would begin to cry, but the boy's eyes remained dry. What he say in them was much worse though. He saw worry, nervousness, sorrow and a faint shimmer of hope. Magnus couldn't look at him in the eyes anymore. It reminded him too much of how his mother stared at him before she committed suicide, before his father's hand closed around his skinny neck.

"I don't make promises." And Magnus hated the way his voice broke at the last word. He could still hear his mother scream, his father, himself in front of their grave. Magnus closed his eyes for a second and opened them again to see Alec's blue eyes on him.

"But you said-"the boy tried again but Magnus cut him off.

"Listen to me kid, I said that I would help you but I didn't promise you anything." After a tense pause: "Because I can't. I can't promise you that we will get to the Wayland castle and I surely can't promise you that the Queen won't catch you again. I will help you as long as it is convenient for me. But if I see that you just attract problems like crap attracts flies than I will get the hell away from you, am I clear?"

Alec looked at him and his mouth made a sad curve, his eyes now really watery. Magnus hated himself to make the boy feel this way but the needed to keep his distance; he couldn't just fall madly in love like some sort of Romeo. He sighed and said then :" I'll help you get to the castle that's what I said and I will, but afterward, whatever your plan is, you are gonna have to do it without me. I'll take my money and I'll be gone." Alec didn't say anything. He coughed and was hugged himself. Magnus could tell that he was freezing, even Magnus felt slightly chilly, although the Queen had provided him with a brown fur coat. The boy only had a linen shirt on and some ugly ass pants.

"'Gonna' is not the correct form", said Alec after a while surprising Magnus who had thought he would ever talk to him again. "You ought to say" going to go". Magnus smiled and then began to laugh. This boy was just hilarious. Magnus was talking about possibly leaving him alone in the woods if he turned out to be too much trouble and the only thing Alec said was that Magnus didn't talk correctly.

"Well aren't you a smartass." he smiled and saw that although Alec was still looking abashed to the ground he was also smiling lightly. _Damn you dimples_, thought Magnus as he watched Alec.

"Let's make a deal." said Magnus and Alec stopped smiling. His eyes were wide again, afraid of what Magus would offer him.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna – ahm I mean 'going to' sell you at some slavery market. " Alec's eyes widened a fraction more and he asked in a complete serious face: "That does really exist?"

Magnus frowned but ignored him and kept talking: "I'll help you get to this Wayland thing – "

"Castle, it's called a castle Magnus." said Alec with a satisfied smile. _That little brat is actually enjoying this, thought_, Magnus and just shook his head with a crooked smirk.

"The Wayland _castle _and you pay me some good amount of Raps and" and at that Magnus made sure he had the boy's full attention. "I want to get you some clothes, because darling you just look ridiculous and like a homeless person. Just saying."

"Well I don't know if you have notices but I am kind of homeless." Said Alec but the tension from before had vanished and instead they were joking around. "And", continued Alec " I will teach you how to talk properly."

Magnus snorted at that. He didn't even know how to read let alone 'talk properly'. He didn't go to any time of school and as an apprentice he didn't learn it either. Alec on the other hand seemed very educated. It was not only the way he spoke or his rather beautiful posh accent but also how he held himself. His back was leaning against a white tree but it was straight, his chin held high. Magnus already loved it. What was his story? Magnus was more curious than ever. In his head he summed up everything he knew about the boy. Fist and the most important was that he must be of high value to the queen if she was willing to pay a ridiculous amount of Raps for a lost boy. Second his name was not his real name, Magnus was sure of that, he didn't grow up on the streets without knowing how to catch a lie, and Alec wasn't a great liar. The way his voice trembled and his hands shook. So easy to see. Also he was very educated, his choice of word underlining the fact that he must be well-groomed. _Who the hell says 'pardon me'?_ Thought Magnus and remembered Alec's impossible cute blush.

"You know it's never too late to learn something." Alec was saying and Magnus thought that he was right. After his parents death he had learned not to trust anybody and not to let anyone in his heart because they would just hurt him and hurt lead to suffer which lead to hate. Magnus didn't want to hate, he didn't want to feel anything, but after a while he had learned that the more walls you build around yourself the less people actually try to break through them.

"Yeah, I guess." They said in silence for a minute, the only sound were a few birds and Alec teeth that had begun to chatter.

"Are you cold?" Magnus asked although obviously the boy was freezing. Alec nodded and said:" I think I have a frost bite on my little finger." Magnus leaned forward and took Alec's soft hands into his bigger ones. He stroked his hands and then remembered that he had some gloves to offer the boy. He let his hands go and thought that he saw disappointment in Alec's eyes but when he turned back around with the leather gloves in his hand Alec looked like he had before.

"Take them." He said and took Alec's palm and placed the gloves in them closing his hand and so Alec's as well.

"But you need them as well", tried to protest Alec although he was looking at the gloves like they were some life savers.

"You need them more than I do. Take them." he repeated and said then: "Listen, I think we should search for a place to sleep tonight, because I'm far too tired to walk now, alright?" Alec nodded and Magnus stood up taking his backpack and offering Alec his hand to help him stand. The boy took it and came to stand beside him.

"Let's go."

After a while of walking around in the Dark Forest they found such a gigantic white boney tree that inside of it was a little hole that could fit two people if they just squeezed in a bit. Magnus entered first and looked if there were any animals or poisonous insects. The place was not a luxurious bed but it would have to suffice. Magnus had spent nights in worse places if Alec though thought the same, he doubted it somehow. Magnus told Alec to wait outside because he needed to out the blanket on the ground and with two people moving around Magnus would have been stressed in a minute. After he had draped the scratchy blanket he called Alec. The boy crawled in carefully while Magnus took off his fur coat and some beef jerky. Alec sat down on the blanked and shivered like his life depended on it. Night had come rather unexpectedly and the temperature had fallen a few degrees lower. Magnus just hoped that it wouldn't snow because Alec wouldn't survive it. They needed to get out of the forest as fast as possible and buy some clothes for Alec. How they would do that, Magnus didn't know, but with Alec's good looks and a desperate saleswoman, maybe there was really no need for money. Magnus was scared that the boy could be recognized, even though Magnus didn't even know who he was but that was because he lived under a stone._ Maybe Ragnor was right after all._

As Alec's quiver reached a new level Magnus rolled his eyes and laid his fur coat around the boy's shoulder. Alec watched him with big and thankful eyes and at that moment Magnus new that he wasn't a bad person, even though his parents had thought so. _Take this your idiots_, he thought grimly.

"A-are you s-sure?" he said with chattering teeth. Magnus just nodded and handed him a piece of dried meat. Alec eyed it and took a bite and then another one and another one. The meat was gone so fast that Magnus didn't even have time to offer him more. Alec liked his lips and Magnus thought that this boy would be the end of him. The sighed and said: "I'd give you more but we have to save up some food for later." Alec nodded and cuddles closer in Magnus' fur. Magnus tough he had never seen something so adorable as the boy. He didn't even know how beautiful he was which only made him fairer. Beautiful people tended to be arrogant and vain, because they knew the power they had over other ones. But Alec wasn't aware of his loveliness which made him more lovable. Magnus knew that he was by no means ugly, he was decent looking but even he tended to look in more mirrors than necessary, Magnus would put his right hand in the fire, swearing that Alec had not even looked at his reflection.

"What are you thinking about?", sounded Alec's soft voice as he gazed at Magnus pensive face.

"Nothing important.", he said. _About you_, he meant. Alec nodded and sat there in silence. He was so close to Magnus that he could have touched his ebony locks, but Magnus didn't move and ate his meat in silence.

"How do you know the Dark Forest.", asked Alec and Magnus's eyebrows shot up.

"And what makes you think that I know it?" he challenged. He didn't like when people took think about him for granted.

"Well you found this place." Alec said and looked around," and it seemed like you knew your way around." He finished shrugging a bit like it didn't matter. Magnus frowned. Another adjective that he associated with Alec; observant. Right now Magnus had; gorgeous, intelligent, well-mannered, a bit of a pain in the ass and finally observant.

"You're right." he admitted against his will. Was he so easy to figure out?

"I know, I always am." Said Alec with a taunting smile and Magnus smirked. _Yapp, pain in the ass._

_"_Alright' Mr_._ I-know-it-all' then you tell me how I know the Dark Forest.", he demanded and Alec's smile only widened his perfect lips and his dimples letting him appear like an angel.

"Hm, let me think." he said and furrowed his brow. "Fair enough. I think that you got lost in the woods when you were a little kid and because you are smart you found the way out." Alec said with a satisfied smile and looked at Magnus who said: "So close, but no."

"Tell me then." Laughed Alec and Magnus thought that it would do no harm to tell the boy who looked like a cute puppy.

"It was a stupid bet with some friends. They told me to go in the Dark forest for a few Raps so I went in and won the money. Nothing spectacular."

Alec glanced at Magnus and something like sadness crossed his face, although Magnus didn't know why his story would make the boy sad. Alec sighed and Magnus asked confused: "What is it?"

"Nothing. "Murmured the boy and turned away.

"Alec, c'mon tell me.", demanded Magnus because he really didn't know what he had done wrong. Alec's eyes found Magnus' and his intent glare didn't let Magnus blink.

"You seem to do a whole lot for money." Alec said in a strange voice that Magnus could put a name on.

"What?"

"You know; going in the forest for money, helping the Queen for money even though everybody knows what she does with the wants she searches. "

Magnus had the feeling that Alec was accusing him of something terrible like killing Bambi. Money was the one thing Magnus really needed in his life. He had survived without friends, without his parents and only with his cat. But without money you were no one. Magnus let out an exasperated sigh. He felt like defending himself but he didn't even know if Alec was really in the wrong. He supposed someone like Alec knew the value of a few Raps. Or maybe he didn't.

"What do you want me to say? Should I apologize for wanting a roof over my head? For wanting to eat?", unconsciously his voice had risen and Alec didn't bat an eye didn't flinch. He just sat there with Magnus fur regarding him with interest.

"Stop that", snapped Magnus and Alec asked clam: "What?"

"You know what. Don't even try to play the innocent victim. Stop looking at me like that." Alec shrugged with his shoulders and said:" I don't want anything from you, I'm just trying to figure you out." He said and with these final words he lay down and closed his eyes. Magnus kept staring at Alec but as he saw that he obviously thought their conversation finished, he went through the same motions as him and tried not to dream of blue eyed boys.

It wasn't the cold that awoke him or his rumbling stomach, but something that was repeatedly kicking him in his back. Magnus tried to ignore it and willed sleep to take over when he heard a gasp and a whimper. Magnus cursed and turned around to see what the hell Alec was doing. He saw the boy in his fur coat, his brow sweaty and furrowed. He was trashing in his sleep and murmuring something about "not again, please not again." Magnus thought about letting Alec calm down by himself but as he has regarding the boy he knew he needed to intervene. He got to his knees and shook Alec's shoulder lightly. When the boy didn't show any sign of waking Magnus shook him harder calling his name repeatedly. When the boy finally opened his eyes with a start he sat up with a jolt and his head crashed into Magnus's who had leaned forward to shake the boy harder.

"Ow, goddamned!", Magnus cursed and rubbed his hear while Alec was catching his breath. When Magnus was finished cursing the boy he looked at Alec and saw tear in his eyes.

"What the hell was that all about?", nearly yelled Magnus and Alec didn't say anything.

"Hey, answer me!", called Magnus and as he saw Alec wanting to escape he took his wrist and with the other hand his chin forcing Alec's blue orbs to meet his cat eyes. Magnus was sure that he was hurting Alec but the boy still didn't say anything. Then when Magnus was about to give up Alec said in a very quiet voice just above a frightened whisper: "I had a nightmare."

Magnus snorted it didn't take a genius to figure that out. "About what", he wanted to know and let Alec go who lowered his gaze instantly.

"I have them often."

"About what." Magnus repeated growing impatient. He agreed to help Alec but not play his therapist.

"About…a man." Alec breathed out and met Magnus intent stare.

"Care to clarify?"

Alec sighed and said then in a rushed voice like he was afraid of hearing them out loud. "Where I lived with my father, we had a neighbor, a man that lived alone and that came over to our house a lot of times." Alec took a fortifying breath and Magnus listened to every word he said.

"And one day my father wasn't there but the man came. And then he said if I could show him my room. I was fourteen and I didn't see the danger."

While Alec was telling his story Magnus had the feeling he didn't want to know anymore what happened. But Alec wasn't stopping.

"And when he was in my room he closed the door and he kissed me and…touched me and…"

Magnus wanted to scream and run away. He was filled with disgust and felt nothing but hatred toward the man. He asked Alec in a raspy voice:" Did he….you know, rape you?" Alec looked down as if he was embarrassed and shook his head:" No, he didn't go that war but he did other things. He wanted me to do things for him. And I did them." Alec's face was red but it wasn't his beautiful blush that covered his cheeks but an angry red. Magnus understood, he was ashamed. But he wasn't the one who should be, but the man was that horrible, disgusting –

"I didn't tell anyone about it, not my father, no one."

"I am the first one to know about it?"

"Yes.", whispered Alec and Magnus felt his heart warm. Who would hurt such a beautiful being as Alec was? A monster.

Magnus lay back down and said: "C'mere." Alec complied and let his head rest on Magnus' chest. Magnus encircled the boy with his arms and after a few seconds he heard Alec's regular breathing telling him that the boy had fallen asleep.

"Thank you", said Magnus in Alec's ear although he knew that the boy couldn't hear him anymore.

The morning came as the night had come, suddenly. Magnus awoke this time to a more disturbing image than he had in the night. Alec was gone. Vanished. _Damn that boy,_ though Magnus and crawled out of the cave. He looked around and saw nothing, no beautiful boy in sight. Magnus cursed again and thought about calling for him but that would have been a mistake. One didn't want to draw attention in the Dark Forest. He sneaked in the bushes and began wandering off. The only thing on his mind was Alec being eaten by a gigantic snake or some other monster. Just when he was thinking he would never find him he heard a scream. Cursing for what seemed like the hundredth time he began running in the direction where the sound had come. He ran and forgot about the fact that Alec might be dead already.

When he came to a clearing he saw what he had been dreading. A big and ugly demon stood in front of Alec who had a ridicule small branch to defend himself. The grey monster roared and Alec took a step towards the creature. When he opened his mouth to hollow Magnus thought he might kill Alec for his stupidity. Yelling at the demon would only make him angrier. Magnus was about to shout at Alec when something incredible happened. Alec who was waving with his arms and had now the demon's undivided attention. The creature stood completely still like it was in trance and stared at Alec who laid the branch on the ground and raised his arms like he was trying to pet a puppy. Magnus though that the boy had gone completely mad when he saw the beast bowing so that Alec could touch his head. Magnus felt his jaw hit the ground. He had never see such a strange behavior from a demon. Those monsters weren't tame or gently, they wanted to rip out as much hearts in their pathetic lives as possible. But the scene before him proofed him wrong. Alec was smiling lightly and the demon looked harmless.

"Alec!" Magnus yelled, because although the demon didn't try to eat Alec yet it didn't mean that he was going to adopt it to join Chairman Meow on his bed. Alec looked in his direction and smiled and began walking towards him. When he came in close enough Magnus took his wrist and dragged him away from the demon that still stood there like someone put a spell on him. In a way Magnus thought that it wasn't inaccurate. Alec's face could make you do anything.

"What is wrong?", Alec asked when Magnus didn't respond and kept dragging him back to the cave. Alec pushed Magnus away and freed his wrist with surprising strength.

"You want to know what is wrong?", he asked angrily. Magnus could believe that this boy was so naïve. He kept walking but after a few seconds he noticed that his steps were the only ones that made noise. He rolled his eyes and turned around to Alec that was standing just a few feet away looking pissed.

"I'm not a child and I can take care of myself." he said his expression stoney.

"Really? Because yesterday I didn't think so, when you begged me to help you." , Magnus spat and felt rage building up inside of him.

"That's because I've never been in the Dark Forest, but I have been in a situation where I had to defend myself.", Alec said and came a step closer.

"Of course Alec of course. I bet you don't even know how to hold a sword correctly."

"Well maybe because I had other things to do than not fight on the streets like a homeless person!", Alec shouted and Magnus took two steps forward.

"Ha.", he laughter humorless. " Yeah, I bet you had other things to do, like giving you neighbor a good blowjob!", he said and wanted to take it back instantly when he saw Alec's face fall. The boy turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

"Alec c'mon , I didn't mean it, I'm sorry!" But Alec didn't hear and kept on walking back to the clearing. Magnus swore under his breath and ran after him. He was faster than Alec was because in a few seconds he had caught up with him and stood in his way.

"Go away." Said Alec and Magnus knew he was trying really hard not or yell at him or punch him in the face.

"No."

"I said get out of the way."

"No", repeated Magnus and came so close that he could feel Alec's chest rise and fall against his own.

"Please", he nearly whispered and Magnus knew that he was just making the situation worse than it already was but he just couldn't stop. He put his hands on Alec's shoulders and took it as a good sign that he didn't shake them off.

"Listen to me." He said and when Alec was still looking at his shoes he shook the boy till he raised his deep blue eyes. "Are you listening?" Alec only nodded so Magnus kept talking." What I said was wrong, and I apologize. But you have to understand that I need to keep you safe." Magnus didn't like the desperate tone of his voice but continued: "I want to help you but you have to try to cooperate with me. I can't do it all on my own. I can't." Alec looked him right in the eye and Magnus thought he was reading him like an open book. Alec cleared his throat and said:" I understand."

Magnus sighed and let his shoulders relax and closed his eyes and then he felt arms around his waist and opened them hastily to see black hair tucked underneath his chin. Magnus smiled warmly and retuned the gesture.

"I didn't mean it either." said Alec after letting go of Magnus. "But the creature didn't harm me."

"Yeah not this time." Magnus said and began walking in the direction of their cave.

"We should keep on going though, we still have a long way ahead of us." He said.

"How long?", asked Alec and walked beside him.

"Long." Answered Magnus and left it at that.

**A/N: So this was a bit of a filler maybe but I wanted to show a bit how they interact with each other. Next chapter they will finish walking through the forest and finally buy Alec some clothes. I hope they don't recognize him…**

**Thankyouforreading. **


	5. The dangers of beauty

**A/N: mature content ahead, nothing heavy though.**

Alec tried had fallen asleep instantly, but with sleep didn't exactly come peace. The nightmares that haunted him and kept him awake didn't stop appearing just because he wasn't a prisoner anymore.

In his dream Alec was sixteen years young and was sitting in front of the fireplace of his cell when his door opened and Jeremiah came striding in. As usual Alec got up and tried to get as far away as possible from the man.

"Hello beautiful." the man said in a disgusting voice that reminded Alec of all the things he hated in this world. Jeremiah came closer and suddenly he was so close that Alec was sure he would suffocate. His repugnant breath landed on Alec's lips when Jeremiah kissed him fiercely. Alec had learned that it was better to just let it happen than to actually fight back. Jeremiah was very strong and Alec didn't stand a chance against him so he stood there like it didn't have anything to do with him. His moist lips wandered to his neck and his ear. "You taste so good, beautiful." He whispered and Alec had to gulp to stop himself from vomiting. He closed his eyes and let Jeremiah's hands touch his shoulders, his torso and his crotch. When Alec gasped because it actually hurt when Jeremiah pinched him, the man laughed a throaty laugh and breathed: "Does that turn you on?" Alec was ready to throw up or die but Jeremiah started undressing him slowly like he was a doll. When his linen shirt was opened the man touched his stomach and put his sweaty forehead against Alec's frozen one. "You are so gorgeous." Said Jeremiah and started to take off his pants now as well. "Take off my clothes, beautiful, I know you want to." He said with his slimy voice and Alec's numb fingers began to work. His shaky hands made it difficult to undress the man in front of him and after a few minutes Jeremiah did it himself. When Alec's bed and told him to sit in his lap. Alec felt like a sleepwalker, his muscles moving without telling them to. He sat down onto the man warm lap and Jeremiah began kissing him again, down to his navel. "I want you to do what you did yesterday, beautiful, do you think you can do that?" Alec knew what the man was asking for and was about to answer when remembered Jeremiah telling him to to speak if he didn't tell him to. Alec just nodded and the man said:" Do it." Alec gulped and his quivering hands descended on the man's hard member. He began stoking it timidly and heard as Jeremiah began moaning his name. He kept a slow pace moving his cold hands up and down the growing penis. He closed his eyes and felt Jeremiah's hands on his head guiding him down to take it into his mouth. Alec obliged and hoped that if he managed to make the man come fast it would be over. He took the hard dick in his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down feeling Jeremiah meeting his motions with his thrusts. "Yes, just like that, beautiful, just like that." Murmured the man and Alec tried not to bite the penis in his mouth. The last time he did it Jeremiah had beat him black and blue. Alec still had some of the bruises on his body. He noticed how Jeremiah took his hands and pressed Alec harder down on his erected member so that the boy was forced to take it all in to the shaft. When Jeremiah came Alec didn't have time to pull away and the man's seed pumped into Alec's mouth. When Jeremiah saw that Alec was opening his mouth to spit the cum out he put a sweaty hand over his mouth and said, looking the boy in the eye:" Swallow." Alec shook his head in desperation. He could just swallow it, this thing was disgusting. "Swallow. Now." He said and Alec didn't see any other way out than obeying the man. He gulped down as much as he could before throwing up. Jeremiah stood up, still stark naked and kneeled down besides the wheezing boy. "You were a bad boy today I think I'll have to return to show you some manners." Just like he had come he got dressed and looked down at Alec who was still on the floor rubbing his mouth with his wrist. He groped his ass and closed the door after he left. Alec had never felt so humiliated, so vulnerable like in this moment. He curled up in a ball shivering on the freezing ground.

Alec had woken up with a start and then had to explain everything to Magnus. Of course the story about the neighbor was a lie, but Alec didn't want to tell him the truth just yet. He knew he could trust Magnus but he didn't know to which extent yet. Also he felt something for the black haired man with the intriguing eyes that he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt safe with him and knew that Magnus would help him even though he had tried to say otherwise. After the encounter with the demon Magnus had been really angry although Alec didn't really know why, the creature hadn't touched him. Magnus' and Alec's fight was not really a fight but more of a light quarrel, after a few hours of walking through the white forest it was forgotten. Alec had never seen such strange scenery. He hadn't had the chance to look around but know; in the daylight the forest seemed more harmless than at night. _Like all I suppose_, thought Alec and kept on walking. Even though the sun was high in the sky the wind came freezing chilling Alec to the bones. He felt like ice was shooting trough his veins not blood. Magnus had told him to keep his fur coat on but Alec said that that wouldn't be fair so they came to an arrangement changing every half an hour the coat's owner. Right now Magnus had the coat on and Alec had to admit that it looked very good on him. When his teeth began to chatter Magnus snorted and said:" We'll be getting out soon enough don't worry." But Alec thought that he heard a bit of worry in his voice. _What if they recognize me?_ , thought Alec and not for the first time. Last night when Magnus had told him that tomorrow they could probably reach a little village Alec's thought had felt like angry bees in his head poking him and making it impossible to sleep. Would he be ready to tell Magnus? Would he be mad? With a sigh and a shake of his head he kept on walking. They had been walking for quite a while already, their surroundings becoming friendlier looking by the minute. Well if you could say that a ghostly forest of dead white trees that still kept on growing could be friendly. Alec was walking behind Magnus after he had told him with a very serious expression that he would go fist if there were any dangers ahead. Although Alec found it very cute he didn't want Magnus treating him like a kid. Alec had to admit that he was no warrior but he wasn't either a damsel in distress, actually the last encounter they had had with a demon had ended with _Alec_ helping _Magnus _instead of being the other way around. Magnus had looked at him like he was an angel and Alec had just smiled saying that he wasn't a child. Again. It seemed like Alec had to remind Magnus constantly that he wasn't a little kid that didn't know how to defend itself. Magnus hadn't said anything but Alec had heard him swearing and curing under his breath that came out in a white puff. Alec didn't understand why Magnus used so many insults and improper word to describe people and their action. When they were sitting down, Magnus on the ground and Alec on a fallen tree Magnus started to tell him about his friend Ragnor, but Alec couldn't concentrate on the story because he was too busy counting the times Magnus said 'bastard' and 'shit'. Of course he had such exceptionally large vocabulary that Alec even learned things against his will.

"…that dumbass actually thought that I'd help him." Had Magnus laughed and Alec had counted in his mind the twenty-seventh insult in the last half an hour. " So than I said: Listen you dingle brain and little piece of shit…" and just like that Alec counted and counted and thought that after two hours listening to Magnus' voice he had miscounted and forgotten a few insults.

"Alec are you still alive or what?" Magnus said and stopped turning around to face Alec who nearly walked into him. Magnus steadied him putting his hands on his hips.

"Thanks", murmured Alec awkwardly. It wasn't like he didn't like Magnus touching him but every time he did Jeremiah's face appeared in his mind's eye. He shook his head and Magnus must have taken his expression like he didn't want to be near him so he stepped back and cleared his throat.

"What did you ask?" said Alec just to distract himself and not letting the silence make them even more uncomfortable. "What did you think about it?" asked Magnus and Alec was confused for a second remembering then what Magnus had been talking about. _Ragnor, his ._ The truth was that Alec hadn't even been paying attention he was far too nervous because of the possible danger laying ahead in form of a pub owner with too much time to listen to gossip and rumors. And he needed to count Magnus's insults so there was really no ear left to actually listen to the man in front of him who had raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Ahm, yeah, great." stuttered Alec and tried to push past Magnus but he held him put, his hands on Alec's elbows. Magnus didn't look angry just lightly amused.

"You haven't listened to a word I said am I right?" he challenged and Alec shrugged apologetic with his broad shoulders. "No, not really." Magnus chuckled and let him go and Alec almost missed the warmth on his arm. "But I have a really good excuse.", Alec said and hoped Magnus wouldn't get mad at him for thinking that he had no manners. It just came naturally to Alec, the straight back, the 'difficult' words as Magnus called them. His father had always told him that a king wasn't a king even with a crown and a thrown if he didn't behave like one. Alec had taken this serious and made it his mission to read as much as possible and know which fork to use for salad and which for meat.

"And which would that be, eh?" Magnus was saying and Alec almost zooned out again.

"I was counting how many times you said a discourtesy."

"Discourtesy?" asked Magnus with his eyebrows almost touching his hairline.

"An offensive word, an impropriety a-"

"I know what a 'discourtesy' is Alec, I'm not stupid you know." said Magnus and Alec thought to hear something like sadness but decided to let it slide. If he had learned something it was that Magnus didn't like to talk about his feelings or his past. Or himself. Or really anything that was actually important. But who was Alec to blame him when he was pretending to be Alec Lewis.

"Sorry.", he said feebly and Magnus just nodded annoyed. Alec started to chew on his lips and lowered his gaze.

"So?"

"What?" Alec's gaze meeting Magnus's.

"How many. "he clarified. And Alec nodded.

"Twenty seven but with the 'stupid' you just said I guess twenty eight." Alec smiled and Magnus looked like he was torn between laughing and crying. He decided to do neither of those things and just rolled his eyes at Alec. When Magnus passed him and touched his shoulder Alec shivered and thought that it was time to get out of the forest.

"Before I forget", said Magnus without turning around and just kept walking. "I want to show you a bit how to fight, alright?" Alec nodded and remembered that Magnus couldn't see him and said: "Yes."

Magnus didn't say anything in a long while then and kept quiet. Alec's mind wandered and, as always, came to think of the man in front of him. The first time he had seen him Alec had seen the obvious thinks; black straight hair, green- gold cat eyes, lush lips, straight nose, tan and impeccable skin and high cheekbones. But with time Alec noticed how Magnus's laughter ended always on a sad note how the first thing he did every morning was looking for Alec. He had seen the tattoo he had right above his heart , it said something but Alec hadn't want to look so closely at Magnus' exposed chest so he had turned around with a blush and had kept his eyes down cast till Magnus had been finished getting dressed after washing himself as good as possible in a small pond. The next day Alec saw that Magnus had several earrings decorating both his ears. Alec had only seen those on people that came to entertain his father with music and theater. He also was one of the few people that could keep on talking about anything even though no one ever gave him an answer. Alec didn't know if that showed that Magnus had a lot of friends or none at all. _Well except Ragnor apparently,_ thought Alec and was surprised to find his thought tinged with jealousy.

"Alright, I think here would be a good place to practice", said Magnus bringing Alec back to earth and to his current situation. He wasn't afraid of fighting against Magnus although he could be a bit terrifying when he wanted to be, but Alec didn't want to seem like a helpless and defenseless child. If he was truthful he just didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of Magnus. The black haired man put down the leather rucksack he was always carrying around and took off the fur coat and his cotton pullover and stood in the freezing late winter sun and looked like a Greek god. His toned tanned arms were crossed over his torso as he regarded Alec with impatience.

"What?"

"Undress."

Alec blushed like a fool and looked down. He hated when people talked to him like to a dog.

"Oh, for God's sake, boy, you know what I mean. If I actually wanted you to make a strip-tease for me I would be sitting down and fully clothed." This didn't help Alec's blush to go away but he ignored it and said:" I can't take off anything"

Magnus looked at him questioning." Really?"

"I don't know if you thought that my chattering teeth were just for your entertainment, but I am only wearing my linen shirt. ", snapped Alec and looked challenging at Magnus who just shrugged with his shoulders looking utterly bored already with their conversation.

"And you point is?" he said in a languid voice inspecting his nails.

"My point is.", replied Alec and tried not to punch Magnus in the face right now. Why was he being so difficult and obnoxious? "that if I take _something_ off , I'll be left with nothing to wear."

Magnus looked up from his nails and stopped trying to clean them and let his hands fall to his sides.

"Alright, do what you want, but if afterwards you are colder than before because your shirt is sweaty don't come to me because I'll only tell you: I told you so." He said and had the nerve to wink. Alec let out a frustrated breath and began unbuttoning his shirt with shaky fingers.

"Now that's more like it.", Magnus said approving and kept looking at Alec.

"A bit of privacy, maybe?"

"Are you kidding me now?" laughed Magnus "don't be such a pussy and hurry up. If I spend another night hearing you indulging in self-pity I'm gonna kill someone. And it won't be pretty."

Alec just rolled his eyes but ignored Magnus otherwise. When his torso was naked he approached Magnus shivering. The older man gave him a once over and Alec felt blood shoot in his cheeks.

"I like what I see." said Magnus cockily and winked again. "Now to make it easier for you I am not gonna teach you very complicated stuff, just a bit of the basics." Magnus then began drawing a circle around them and Alec found himself thinking about Jace who used to do that when they practiced swordplay.

"Are we going to fight with swords?" said Alec eager and Magnus just laughed lightly and shook his head. "Boy, your way crazier than I thought." Then when Alec didn't say anything he continued" No, of course not. We will be wrestling a bit."

Alec had never done that because his father had said that it wasn't proper for a king to be rolling around in the dirt. Jace and Alec would have loved to do it but they weren't allowed and every time they tried to do it somebody would prevent it. Alec sighed, he had hoped for at least a 'branch-fight' or something but no. Wrestling. Great.

"Amazing how much enthusiasm I feel radiating through your skin." Said Magnus and Alec decided that it wasn't worth starting a fight over it so he asked:" What do I have to do?"

"Well first of all you cannot leave this circle. If I push you out, game over, alright?" he said and got into a defensive posture in the middle of the circle. Alec stood in front of him and spread his legs apart when he heard Magnus yell "Go!" Then everything went really fast. Magnus had pushed him with one shove on the ground and outside the circle. Alec couldn't concentrate on what Magnus was saying because he was too preoccupied feeling his body on the ground, Magnus lean one pinning him there.

"…do you understand?" he said and Alec just nodded not even able to close his mouth and his parted lips. Magnus frowned down at him and got off of him offering a hand to let him help stand. He looked at his pants and tried to rid himself off of some dirt. When he heard a whistle he looked startled at Magnus who said: "Hey darling this is not a tea party you know."

After practicing for what felt like hours Magnus was finally satisfied with Alec's progress and said that they should take a break. Alec's body was sweaty, much like Magnus had predicted and he wished he could just take a long hot bath. The only thing he found was a little pond. He cleaned himself off as good as possible and returned to Magnus who was sitting on the ground eating a bit of dried meat. Alec was just finishing buttoning up his shirt when Magnus stood up and began packing.

"What are you doing? I didn't even get so sit down", whined Alec knowing that he must sound like a newborn. But the fact was that he was tired. Tired of walking, of fighting with Magnus of being on the run, of not being able to sleep properly due to his nightmare. Tried . Alec sighed and Magnus just said:

"I want to buy you a coat before downfall because I don't think that you'll survive another night out here, understood?" and without awaiting Alec's answer he marched off. Alec followed suit with another sigh.

"Are you going in or what?"

Alec was standing in front of a lingerie store that was called 'Ms_. Cashmere _' in the little village they had entered after finally leaving the Dark Forest behind. Alec had been relieved but his nervousness had let his hands shook like branches in the wind. He gnawed on his lower lip that had begun bleeding.

"Alec.", said Magnus again some of the impatience leaving his voice and making it sound warmer. Alec turned around and looked at the beautiful man before him.

"What?"

"Are you going in alone or should I come with you?"

On the one hand Alec wanted to go in alone just to make sure that even if the saleswomen would know something the knowledge would only reach his ears. On the other hand though and Alec found that disturbing, he felt better with Magnus at his side. He shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to do and Magnus pushed past him, deciding for him. As Magnus opened the small door he had to duck a bit to fit through the door. Alec followed and did the same. _Well the woman must be smaller than the average_, he thought and came to stand besides Magnus. They were in a really small store that looked like it might burst every second. It was just way too full. There were pieces of fabric piling up on the walls, clothes racks behind the small and messy counter and shelves full of dusty old books. Alec thought that it was strange to find books in a clothing store, because most of the people couldn't even read.

"May I help you" sounded a welcoming female voice belonging to a small chubby woman with frizzy brown hair that made her look like a scarecrow. Alec didn't judge people due to their appearances; he knew too well that a beautiful woman could be more dangerous than an ugly one.

Magnus answered for him: "Yes, my friend here needs something to keep him warm. "

"A coat?", asked the woman and then her eyes came to rest on Alec, her fine lips parting. She looked like she was looking at an angel, at something that wasn't from this world and Alec was confused. Why would she stare at him like that? Her eyes seemed to consume Alec and he felt himself blush and avoiding her glaze looking at Magnus who was eying the scene before him with mild interest.

"Indeed.", said Magnus dryly. The woman seemed to finally snap out of it and blinked a few times ignoring Alec and focusing only on Magnus. It almost seemed like she was afraid.

"Well gentleman I have a few here. Do you have any preferences?"

Magnus looked questioning at Alec who said to the saleswoman:" Just something to keep the cold away that isn't scratchy." The woman didn't look at him but seemed to have understood because she turned away to rummage through the chaos of her store.

"She's creepy, that frump." Magnus whispered in his ear and Alec shivered and replied:" Don't call her that."

"Why, is she your charity case?"

Alec didn't have time to answer because the short woman came back with two coats. One was black made out of leather and the other one a deep blue made of wool. Alec came closer to the woman and touched the two coats liking the blue one more.

"Take the blue, they match your eyes." Said Magnus quietly and Alec's heart warmed at that. He nodded and said to the woman: "I'll take it."

"Alright." She said.

"There is only one little problem", said Magnus and the women had to tilt her head back to be able to look at Magnus in the eye. Alec thought that the woman was pretty brave for looking into those cat like orbs without flinching.

"Yes?", she inquired.

"Well you see, madam, we have a long walk behind us through the villages and in one of them they stole my wallet and left me without a single Raps to give you.", although Alec knew that it was just an act he nearly believe the story himself. _Magnus is a great liar, _Alec thought_, I don't know if that is a good thing or not._

The woman nodded slowly completely entranced and moved by Magnus's and Alec's story. Finally she smiled lightly and said:" No problem gentleman, it happens to the best of us."

Magnus showed his perfect teeth and took the coat from the woman's hand and said about fifty times "Thank you so very much good lady"

When Magnus and Alec were leaving the store the woman said: "Wait, you forgot something!" she was looking at Alec now directly in his eyes and Alec's instincts warned him not to go back without Magnus. But his companion was already out on the street so Alec went back in alone.

The woman was still standing behind the counter and made an impatient motion her chubby hands to come closer. When Alec was standing in front of her, she said in a voice just above a whisper: "What are you doing here? Don't you know that they are searching for you? The whole kingdom has been notified to look out for you. And your companion, he wants you no good. Don't trust him Snow White!" she said rushed and Alec had to concentrate to catch her words.

"What?" was the only thing he could say. He was petrified, his body made out of stone like a statue.

"Boy, you can't just walk around here freely, when there are black soldiers everywhere." Alec wanted to ask her how she knew who he was and why she was protecting him but the woman kept talking fast.

"Go down the street till you see a tavern called '_The white_ _Oak_' and go to the landlord and ask him for a room. Stay there until morning dawn and then _get the hell out of here_." She nearly yelled and Alec flinched away.

"Go!" she cried and Alec stumbled dumb folded onto the street and crashed into a warm body.

"What took you so long?" asked Magnus, his arms crossed over his toned chest. Alec's throat felt like someone had fed him ashes. He mumbled something about "losing a button "and started walking in the direction of the pub.

"Where are you going? "Asked Magnus from behind and ran to catch up with him. Alec's heartbeat was fluttering and hammering against his chest like an angry bird that wants to be freed. When Alec didn't turn around or answer Magnus swore under his breath. _Twenty seven_, thought Alec grim and kept on walking. Magnus grabbed his shoulder and forced to look him in the eye.

"What is going on? What just happened?" asked Magnus his voice lanced with a bit of panic. Alec was in a dilemma. He could just tell Magnus or he could just keep on lying.

"C'mon you can trust me." Magnus said and frowned when Alec still didn't say anything. Magnus sighed and said:" Well if you are not gonna give me some answers I'll have to look for them myself" and with that he turned around and began walking back to the store.

"No, Magnus, please, wait!" but Magnus didn't wait and Alec thought that there really was no choice. He knew that he had to tell Magnus the truth eventually.

"Damned Magnus Bane, stop!" he yelled and at that Magnus spun around. Alec frowned at his expression because Magnus was smiling obviously satisfied with something.

"What?" snapped Alec annoyed with Magnus bipolarity.

"You said _damned_ said Magnus and his smirk only grew.

"Are you serious?" Alec couldn't believe that Magnus had been joking. Had he not noticed the tension in the air, the way Alec had walked fast, his head down low, his lips turned downwards. He couldn't believe that Magnus could be so insensible and careless. Alec took a deep breath and heard Magnus come near.

"Hey, c'mon it was a joke. Let lose a bit." Magnus was standing before him and Alec closed his eyes and said:" don't do that again, please."

"It was just a joke" repeated Magnus and Alec's expression kept him from saying anything else.

"I think we should go to the tavern down there and just rest for a bit." Said Alec and couldn't wait to actually sleep in a bet for one night.

"That sounds great but we don't have any money darling, so unless you want to – "

"Stop Magnus, this is serious." At that Magnus' expression changed and the twinkle in his eye vanished.

"I am well aware of that."

"So can we just get away from this street and go to the tavern?" Alec looked at Magnus pleadingly and Magnus sighed again. "Yeah, I guess we could try to get a room without paying." Said Magnus and Alec spun around on his heel and began walking fast toward the pub.

"No money, ey?" said the wrinkle and old landlord to Magnus who had asked if there were any rooms left although they could pay him.

"No, sir, I'm sorry" said Magnus and tried to sound ashamed, his eyes cast down. Alec was looking around the tavern. It looked very similar to the one he went to before running like a fool in the Dark Forest. Wooden tables and old walls with a lingering smell of alcohol and vomit on the floor.

"Well I don't know…" said the elderly man with white hair that looked like cotton candy and eyed Magnus and Alec suspiciously. The man didn't seem to recognize him so Alec was more than relived, although when they had entered the crowded bar every eye had been on Alec and Magnus, both of them sticking out like two sore thumbs. Now that the strangers had been looked over the chatter had begun again letting Alec breathe.

"What is going on grandpa?" asked a boy Magnus' age behind the counter and came to stand in front of them. He had pretty light brown hair and a pointy face with small brown eyes that looked at Magnus like he was a deadly virus. He was a bit taller than Alec but didn't reach Magnus's impressive height. He was very muscled and Alec could see a dagger in his belt.

"Oh, nothing Jordan, these two gentlemen would like a room but have no money."

At that Jordan frowned and he looked at Alec the first time. It was exactly like in the store before. His eyes widened, his mouth opened and he looked so happy for a moment that Alec thought he could get used to such behavior. Just seeing the people smile tranquilly and standing still was worth the spotlight that was cast on him every time it happened. Magnus looked from Jordan's face to Alec's and frowned clearing his throat louder than necessary. Jordan became aware of staring at Alec openmouthed and tried to get his expression under control.

"So, is there a room or not?" said Magnus irritated and Jordan's calm smile turned into a menacing one as he looked Magnus up and down.

"Well money is not the only type of payment I accept." He said and looked at Alec liking his lips. Magnus nostrils expanded and Alec thought for a moment he might spit fire like a dragon.

"What do you want?" he said and leaned forward but Jordan didn't look impressed at all.

"Just a taste of him." He said with a coarse voice and nodded towards Alec.

"What?" he said but Magnus ignored him completely his nose nearly touching Jordan's pointy one.

"Screw. You" he said and Jordan only smiled wider.

"Well the I guess you'll have to sleep on the streets like to dogs. What a waste though that you little friend won't make it till the morning."

Magnus and Alec knew that Jordan was right. Alec was beyond exhausted, he was hungry, he was cold and weak, and he needed a warm bed. Even with his wool coat he would survive a night out in the snow and Magnus wasn't in a great shape either.

"I'll do it." Interrupted Alec Magnus who was insulting Jordan as if there were no tomorrow. He stopped and his jaw fell.

Jordan looked triumphant at Alec and took his hand stoking over his palm with his thumb.

"You won't regret it." He said huskily.

"Are you out of your damn mind boy? What the hell are you thinking?!" Magnus said and pushed Jordan away from Alec.

"Don't touch me." Said Jordan and pushed Magnus back.

"Don't touch _me_." Magnus growled dangerously like a lion that woke up feeling hungry.

"Stop it Magnus. I am trying to help you." Whispered Alec and got between the two.

"So are we going or what?" said Jordan and Alec took his hand after looking at Magnus waringly.

"I will not let you do this Alec!" yelled Magnus and tried prevent them from going upstairs.

"Like I said, I'm not a child." Answered Alec and began to climb the stairs with Jordan who said to Magnus: "Wait in the room number 2 and I'll send you your boy-toy. But wait seated, it could take longer."

Magnus wanted to reply something spiteful, Alec was sure but the heavy door had already closed behind them. Jordan took Alec's hand and led him to a room dimly lit by a fire. There was a bed in the middle and two nightstands on either side of it. Jordan came closer and Alec was back to being sixteen and a prisoner of Helene. He was back in the tower, back with Jeremiah.

As Jordan began undressing him and kissing him, his slimy tongue exploring his unmoving mouth he felt like he did when he was sixteen; worthless and small.

Jordan began stripping out of his own clothes and threw Alec on the bed lying on top of him, his weight crushing Alec's chest and overwhelming him. Alec tried to be as indifferent as possible but when Jordan whispered in his ear:" C'mon boy, let me feels your hands on my cock" he panicked and started to struggle against him. Jordan swore and punched him in the mouth repeatedly. Alec didn't even have the strength to call for help so he just kept pushing Jordan away.

"Stop struggling, it is no use." Jordan said and his hands pushed Alec's pants down and he took his limp member in his and started to stroke it." Do it." he demanded hoarsely and Alec stopped fighting because he was too exhausted to even move a finger. He took the man's dick in his frigid hands and began moving them up and down. "Yesss" said Jordan and fucked his hand. He took Alec and threw him on the ground and said then:" Blow it." Alec was so repulsed he didn't know what to do, when Jordan's strong hands took hold of his head and forced him to his erection. The dick was stone hart and longer than Jeremiah's noticed Alec like he was just a witness. He took the man's member in his mouth and began to suck it and lick over the tip with his tongue. While he sucked on Jordan's dick the boy began fucking his mouth and thrusting and thrusting harder and harder till Alec thought he would suffocate. Then, without a warning Jordan came in his mouth and Alec swallowed all, like he had learned to do.

"That was great." groaned Jordan falling backward on the mattress. Alec took his shirt and wiped his mouth. Jordan told him to stand up so he stood and he gave his crotch and ass a last squeeze before going out slamming the door beside him.

Alec made his way to the room number 2 and saw Magnus anxiously waiting on the bed. When he heard the door open he jumped to his feet and wanted to hug Alec, but the boy shied away.

"Just give me a minute." He said and undressed not caring if Magnus say the bruises that had already formed on his body. He didn't even care that Magnus was in the room, he just striped down to his underwear and slipped underneath the covers.

The last thing he remembered before falling asleep were Magnus arms encircling him and holding him close.

**A/N: So this chapter is maybe a bit more for mature audience but it's an m rated fic so I guess its alright. **

**Thankyouforreading.**


	6. Blood alone moves the wheels of history

Magnus was sitting on the wrinkled sheets of the bed think about how much he hated Alec. He couldn't believe that the boy had done something so…stupid and reckless. And for what? For a nobody like Magnus fucking Bane. Magnus put his head in his arms and counted the seconds in his head.

Ten, Alec's lips connecting with Jordan's, thirteen, Jordan undressing the boy, fifteen, Alec underneath Jordan's body, twenty, Alec taking his-

Magnus could take it anymore. He jumped off the bed and paced around the tiny room. Should he rescue the boy even though he had volunteered to do it? Should he safe him, did he even want to be saved? Would he hate Magnus if he did or worse if he didn't? Magnus shook his head in desperation. He had been in sticky situations before; being caught stealing something, in a fight were he didn't stand a chance, facing his parents, but this was different. This was Alec for godsake, the purest and most honest and goodhearted person he had ever met. Magnus knew that Alec was beautiful on the outside that was clear to anyone who laid eyes on him, but what most of the people didn't know about the boy, was that behind that great body and cerulean eyes was a good soul. Hell even demons didn't want to attack him, but disgusting people like Jordan and Alec's old neighbor did. What did that even say about mankind? Were demons not really the monsters? Magnus didn't know what to do; he was torn between doing the right thing and doing the easy one. He sat back down on the corner of the bed but came to his feet just as fast a few seconds later. His decision was taken from him when the squeaky door opened revealing a worn out Alec. His lips were spit and some blood drops were swelling out of them. Across his jaw he had bite marks and bruises were beginning to show on his porcelain skin. Magnus heart was breaking; he had seen Alec angry, frightened, joyful and even with tears in his breathtaking blue orbs, but he had never seen the boy empty. His eyes didn't look at Magnus, his lips was trembling lightly and his hands were shaking. Magnus who had not even cried when his parents had died, who had lived through a whole lot of shit felt like crying for the first time in years. What was wrong with the people, where they heartless?

Magnus just wanted to take Alec into his arms and hold him till they both became one person, letting Magnus feel what Alec felt, letting Magnus see what the boy saw. And just like that he could take some of the pain away from his broken eyes that looked like a lovely vase splintered on the ground with dying roses dying slowly out. When he took a step towards the boy Alec flinched away slightly and said with a voice that would have made the angles cry: "Just give me a minute".

He began undressing and Magnus couldn't even look at the bruises making his milk white skin look like a grotesque canvas. Magnus stood frozen there watching as Alec slipped under the covers of the bed and closed his eyes, his brow furrowed.

Magnus stripped out of his clothes after a few seconds of standing alone in the dark and string at the vulnerable boy in front of him. He took his rucksack and put the additional blanket around Alec who cuddled into it unconsciously. Magnus lay down beside him and his arms wound around the cold body like death around a corpse. He held Alec so close he could feel his chest raising and falling slowly. Magnus knew that he wouldn't sleep that night so he started to think about all the horrible ways Jordan could die tomorrow, all of them including torture and fire.

As Magnus had predicted he didn't sleep at all. His thought keeping him going like a whip connecting with his skin over and over again. He got up carefully trying not to disrupt Alec's sleep and got dressed. He that descended the stairs down to the tavern that wasn't opened yet, only Jordan was there cleaning the floor with what looked like an ancient broom. When the boy heard Magnus he turned around and his eyes widened a fraction. Magnus knew that he was shitting his pants but was trying to remain cool.

"I didn't think I would see you again." Said Jordan and had the nerve to smirk. Smirk. _Oh hell yeah and you won't ever forget me_, thought Magnus and cracked his knuckles loving the way Jordan's eyes were darting around the tavern. _That's rights you son of a bitch, you are gonna get your ass kicked. Right. Now._ And with that though Magnus didn't even reply and tackled Jordan to the ground. Although he was bulky and had a lot of muscles they were like arm floats; looked great but didn't prevent you from drowning. He straddles his lap and grinned when he saw Jordan groan and stuggle underneath him.

"So here is what is gonna go down you little pisser. You have two options; one getting your sorry ass kicked and having to live with yourself for the rest of your pathetic live, or" and Magnus leaned forward at that noticing how Jordan's breath caught in his throat" you can get your ass kicked and give me a bit more money to make up for you ugly face, am I clear you scumbag or should I carve it into your arm?"

Jordan nodded dumb folded and Magnus yelled, still on top of him, taking out a dagger." Don't just nod you fucking idiot, answer me or I think of a third option."

"Just take the mo-money" stuttered Jordan and Magnus saw with satisfaction that the pig was sweating. Magnus started laughing and was sure that Jordan thought he was mad. Which he was just not in the sense of insane, but in the sense of being royally pissed.

"You little brat, you actually thought that I would even give you an option. Why, because of your generosity yesterday. Well tell you what. What comes around comes back around and bites you in the butt."

"Please-"

"Please" mocked him Magnus with a whiny voice, pushing forward his bottom lip.

"Please your sorry ass." He spit in Jordan's face and raised his fist to throw the first punch. Magnus threw everything he had in it; the tears he had cried, the look on Alec's face his father's face from underneath the water. All of the hatred that he had in himself, he let in flow into this one punch that landed directly on Jordan's noise breaking it instantly. But Magnus wasn't satisfied yet, he wanted revenge, he wanted to make that monster suffer as Alec had had to suffer. He wanted to made him feel worthless and dirty, just like Alec was feeling and on top of all he wanted to let Jordan see how much damage hatred could cause, how many heart got broken and how many lives it destroyed. He punched and punched and forgot all around him. He wasn't in the tavern anymore; he was in his parent's house screaming at his mother and father to please understand. He saw his mother's tears like there where his own and saw his father disappointment slice through his flesh and letting him bleed out on the floor. He bore his knuckles into the unmoving body in front of him that had long lost his face. It didn't matter who he was killing right now, Magnus had lost himself and just kept on going because he knew that once he'd wake up he'd be terrified of the truth. The truth hurt and Magnus wanted so bad to escape reality and just letting go so he kicked and scratched and damaged. He had forgotten about his dagger, lying beside Jordan's still body . He needed to feel the pain he was causing Jordan in his own hands; he wanted to touch his blood with his own hands till they looked like two angry flames.

"Magnus?" said a hesitant and timid voice behind him, but Magnus could answer his fury fueling his actions and letting Magnus feel like he was on fire. "What are you doing?" the voice said again louder this time. Magnus didn't even see how the person put his hands on his shoulders but when he felt a soft hand on his cheeks he stopped in his tracks, his first raised for the hundredth time. It seemed like time had stopped when he ceased hitting the cold body underneath him. Magnus was breathing heavily and looking into the most amazing cobalt blue eyes. Is that death? He thought for a second completely disoriented. When the angel kneeled beside him and touched his raised fist Magnus closed his mouth that had opened without him noticing. He let his arm fall numbly down his side and kept staring at the beautiful boy.

"Magnus" said the angelic voice and Magnus knew he should answer but all the strength had left him, his body just a shallow hull. "Please say something" the boy said and suddenly Magnus understood. He was in the tavern, he was sitting on top of a boy and Alec was by his side and he wasn't disgusted, he was even stroking his hand that was still clenched tightly into a fist.

Magnus looked down at the body and was horrified. The boy's chest was rising and falling anymore, his eyes looked like two glass balls, frozen forever. Magnus began to tremble.

"Magnus it's alright, he isn't dead." Alec said soothingly and Magnus looked at him like he had come crazy. He raised his hands to his eyes and say that they were red. Red as blood. Magnus shuddered and saw how Alec's mouthed moved but he couldn't hear anything. His ears were ringing, and breathing felt like the most difficult think in the world.

"Please, Magnus you are scaring me. He is still alive." Alec repeated and took Magnus underneath his armpits lifting him up and away from the body.

"Magnus." Said Alec again and he heard his heavenly voice shake and tremble. "you are scaring me."

And even though Magnus didn't understand anything anymore he knew that he didn't want to hurt the boy in front of him. He wasn't capable of word and so he did the only thing possible. He embraced Alec like his life depended on it and somehow his breathing became regular again, his headache subsided and the blood on his hands appeared like paint. Magnus was clinging onto Alec and wondered how he ever could have lived without him.

"Why did you do it?"

Magnus and Alec had decided to walk to the next village and search for something to eat. It was a good thing that Magnus finally awoke from his stupor because he was sure that Alec had no idea where to go or what to do. After clutching Alec for what seemed like a whole season he had made a decision, taking the money from the tavern with him. As it turned out Jordan was just unconscious and not dead. _Too bad_, had thought Magnus although he had to admit that what had happened to him earlier had been pretty scary. Alec had wanted to talk about it saying that he would feel better after getting it out of his 'system'. Magnus thought that that was a lot of crap and ignored the boy. After being rejected for the whole walk Alec had just kept quiet murmuring a bit to himself. Magnus knew that he was hurting the boy but right now he could just 'talk about it', he had lost control letting his emotions rule over his body. He remembered that the last time he had let that happen the consequences had been terrible. Shaking his head as to scare away the disturbing thoughts like some flies he kept drinking his beer.

They had found the next village and Alec's stomach had been rumbling so Magnus thought that now that they had money they should as well spend it before entering the next bloody forest that they were going to cross if they ever wanted to reach the Wayland castle. Right now the two men were sitting in the quiet bed and breakfast that strangely served dinner as well.

"Magnus." Said Alec warningly his eyes boring into Magnus'. The older man sighed and cast his eyes down ward. When the seconds turned into minutes and Alec's timidity into impatience Magnus knew that he had to talk.

"Why I did it?" he said in a monotone voice and Alec nodded staying silent.

"Because of what he made you do." Magnus replied and took another gulp out of his glass. The beer tasted like shit but Magnus needed to do something with his hands to keep them from shaking.

"He didn't _make_ me do anything Magnus. I did it myself because-"

"Because you always have to play the Good Samaritan, don't you." Cut him Magnus off and felt suddenly anger flaring up inside of him. Why couldn't the boy just be selfish and let Magnus judge him as easily as other people. Why did he always be the compassionate, beautiful –

"What makes you think that I did it for you" challenged Alec and Magnus knew he was getting angry as well.

"Didn't you?" he said and raised his eyebrows. The boy wasn't fooling anyone, of course he didn't do it because he thought he might not survive a night out in the snow, he did it for Magnus, fucking Magnus.

Alec worried his lower lip and Magnus knew he had won. It was almost too easy with Alec.

"Not only." _And now he is trying to save the sinking ship, tipicall, _thought Magnus and snorted at Alec's pathetic attempt.

"Can we just not fight for a second, please?" Magnus' eyes found the piercing blue orbs and saw how tired the boy looked. He was still as fair as ever, but his whole body was exhausted.

"You're right." Magnus hated to admit it but Alec was right. He was tired of fighting, was tired of everything really.

"I'm hungry." Said Alec after a while of sitting in silence Magnus drinking his bitter beer and Alec waiting for his food. And just when Alec said it the waitress came to them carrying a huge plate of steaming potatoes and red meat. Alec thanked her and the waitress kept looking at him completely enchanted with him. Magnus had observed with interested that most of the people that saw Alec for the first time looked like idiots; with drooling mouths and wide eyes.

"That would be all." He growled and the blonde waitress left mumbling something under her breath.

"You know, you don't have to be so rude to everyone. Most of the people are actually really nice." Said Alec while cutting his food like he was eating with the king himself. Nobody used silverware in the tavern, except Alec.

"Where did you learn to eat like that" Magnus said and tried to steal a piece of bread, but Alec slapped him lightly on his hands.

"That's mine, you said you didn't want any." Magnus crossed his arms and sat back smiling lightly, sometimes Alec was just too adorable to be true. "And why didn't you answer my question?" Alec put a perfectly cut piece of meat in his mouth and closed his eyes savoring it.

"Because the answer is pretty boring and obvious." Replied Magnus and looked down at the table when Alec opened his eyes again.

"Well it can't be that obvious if I ask, right?"

"Damn you logic, boy." Mumbled Magnus and Alec smirked.

"It's just that I've learned not to trust people, because the more you think they are telling the truth the less it is actually true." Alec eyed him with a bit of sadness before putting his glass of water between his lips.

"And you?" Magnus didn't really enjoy the spotlight on him, he hated when people wanted to know things about him, although with Alec he didn't feel the need do built walls around himself, he just did it out of habit.

" The way I eat is not even that special." Said Alec cutting his potato like he was being graded on it.

"Well I don't know in which world you live, but mine looks a lot like this bar. I mean loo around Alec. You see the people that work hard everyday" he said and looked at the waitress that had served them Alec's eyes followed Magnus' " you see the ones that don't have anything" in a corner there was a wrinkly man sitting gnawing on a bone" and you see the ones that hold the power and control all our lives, even if some of us aren't aware of it" Magnus finished and his gaze went back to Alec who was still looking at the man clad in black that had entered the pub. "and so we come right back to you, Alec, and I'm not sure where to classify you."

Alec's eyes had widened and he was staring at the men like one would stare at a fire; knowing you have to stop it and move but not being able to.

"Hello?" said Magnus annoyed and waved his hand in front of the boy's face that had gone completely pale letting his eyes look like to diamonds in the snow. When Alec didn't respond or move Magnus got worried and looked at the men. They were both wearing the emblem of the Great Kingdom, their faced nearly hidden by their black hoods. Somehow Magnus doubted that they were here for coffee and tea. He say how one of the soldiers gave the bar owner a few Raps and then the old man went to the door and came to a halt in front of it blocking the way out so that no one could leave the pub. Magnus felt something cold touch his hand and he jerked his hand away looking at Alec. The boy's breathing was shallow and his eyes looked frightened and panicked around the room. Magnus' bigger hands wrapped around the boy's cold ones but Alec didn't reply and Magnus frowned. _What the hell is going on?_, thought Magnus and was about to open his mouth to ask Alec when one of the men in black raised his voice and spoke to the customers in the half full tavern.

"May I have your attention, please" he roared and when his companion put his hands on his hips Magnus could see the sparkling hilt of a sword in his belt. The pub quieted down and Magnus thought that he had never heard such laud silence.

"We are here on the request of you and our Queen Helene the first." The man continued and Magnus could physically feel Alec's dismay. Magnus hold his hands even stronger but Alec was still like a beautiful statue carved out of ice.

"We are here searching for a boy that has escaped and must be immediately found." At that the people murmured and some of them stared talking in quiet voices.

"Silence!" the other one said and Magnus could finally see his face because his hood had slipped back revealing his visage. He had a scar running from his temple to his jaw on the right side and big watery grey eyes that stared in the crowd. The pub went still for the second time and Magnus' hairs on his neck stood up.

"It is you duty to capture the boy or acquaint us if you have seen him."

"Sir, may I ask a question" said an old man sitting near the soldier in black who was looking at him like one would look at a mud clad boot.

"You may" he said in a bored voice and the old man asked in a hushed voice:" Why does the Queen want him?"

"That is none of your concern." He snapped and began walking around the pub every single eye on him. Magnus knew that they were in deep shit. Of course they would be so lucky to walk in the bar where the Queen's puppets would turn up. That was just the type of luck Magnus always had. His eyes left the walking man and went to the door. The pub owner didn't really look terrifying but Magnus was sure that behind that door were even more soldiers waiting. No, they could go through the main door, but maybe if they went through the kitchen and could somehow steal a horse…

"We need to get to the back door." Hissed Alec suddenly and Magnus jumped a bit and saw how the scar face looked their way suspiciously. _So I'm not the only brain thinking, good to know_, though Magnus grimly and whispered back:" Really, I thought I'd make a lap dance and you'd bake them some cookies"

"Magnus, stop it."

Magnus took a deep breath and said then fast:" Listen, we need to get to the kitchen but I don't know how still so just let me think, alright" Alec nodded and began biting hid lip." And stop doing that!"

"Alright, alright." Apologized Alec.

The soldier was only two tables away from them when Magnus thought: _Fuck it._ And flipped his and Alec's table over. For a moment there was silence, Alec and Magnus on their feet, the people in the pub looking at them like they were the most stupid people on the planet. Which they probably were. Then everything went fast, when the old man who had asked the question before cried out:" It's him, it's Snow White!" People were standing up, one of the soldiers trying to get to Alec but a middle aged man stood in his way.

"Get away you fool!" he screamed but the man didn't move and threw the first punch. All around the bar people were staring fights, pushing men into tables, hitting the soldiers with bottles. The waitress was sitting under a table, her eyes closed and her palms clasped together while her lips moved without a sound. Magnus didn't lose more time and grabbed Alec's wrist and stared dragging him towards the kitchen.

"Wait, what about the people?!" yelled Alec over the noise and tried to stay put.

Magnus turned around fiercely and looked Alec in the eye. "Are you mad? They want you Alec, you!" and with that he hauled Alec with him and ran to the kitchen.

"Stop!" said a voice behind them and Magnus saw in a mirror the reflection of the scar faced soldier. There was no door in the kitchen only a small window. Magnus pushed Alec to the wall and said without turning: "Go, I'll manage"

"But-"

"Go!" he yelled and Alec, with a last long look climbed through the window and was gone.

"That was a mistake." Said scar face approaching Magnus who had taken a dagger out of his belt and held it behind his back.

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to distract the man in front of him that was coming closer by the second.

"That boy is wanted" was the only thing he said before he lunged forward and tackled Magnus to the ground. Magnus felt his breath leave his lungs when the full force of the impact hit him. He thought he heard his spine break. Magnus put his legs in between the man's and tried to flip them over but the man was already raising his fist for the first punch. Magnus felt his nose break and he let a scream of agony escape his lips. The man took Magnus' dagger that had fallen to the ground and held the cold blade against Magnus' throat. Magnus stretched his neck and looked down at the blade.

"Who are you and why are you helping the boy?" the scar face hissed and Magnus felt some drops of spit land on his face. He could see the man's face clearly in front of him; his ugly scar, his mean eyes.

"Fuck you" wheezed Magnus and attempted to get his legs in between the man's torso and Magnus's.

"Tell me unless you want to die in a bloody pub" replied the man and Magnus heard excitement in his voice. _The bastard thinks he has won_, thought Magnus, _well sorry to disappoint you but that's not how I play._

In a swift move Magnus pushed the man off of him and was now lying on top of him, holding the dagger to _his _throat.

"Why does the Queen want him?" spat Magnus and when the man didn't answer he let a few drops of blood quell out of his neck.

"She didn't te-tell us" answered the man and Magnus pushed down the blade with more force.

"I swear to God that I will end you if you don't tell me right now!" he yelled losing his patience. The man took a deep breath and said then with a trembling voice: "She ne-needs him dead for she is gro-growing we-weaker by th-the second." He panted his breath coming out labored. Magnus frowned his brow in confusion and was about to answer when the second soldier came running in and hauled Magnus off of his companion. The scar face bobbed up and now Magnus was the one out of breath. What the hell-

But just when he thought that he was really gonna die in a stinky kitchen of a pub; Alec came back climbing through the window like a fucking monkey. Magnus wanted to rip him to pieces for being so stupid and wanting to help Magnus, again. Always the fucking helping hand. The soldiers were too busiy closing up on Magnus that they didn't notice the boy behind them with a raised club in his arms. Alec brought the gruff weapon down the same moment Magnus threw his dagger right in the chest of the man with the scar. The noise, their screams and Magnus and Alec ones were letting his ears ring. For a moment Alec looked down on the unconscious men and Magnus at the blood that was spreading fast looking lovely against the black coat. So much blood on one day.

"Let's get out of here!" cried Magnus when he heard footsteps outside the kitchen and Alec only nodded climbing out the window and waiting for Magnus. When he had both feet savely on the ground he took Alec's arms and began to run, but Alec stopped him.

"Wait"

"Was is it?" Magnus really wanted to get moving, he was sure that those two idiots weren't the only ones.

"I stole I horse" said Alec and a blush spread along his high cheekbones.

"Really?" said Magnus and came up to the boy. A horse would be a live safer in their situation. Alec nodded and Magnus smiled. _Maybe he is not that innocent_, that thought tasted bitter though thinking about what the man had told him.

_She needs him dead. She is growing weaker by the second._

Magnus knew that the queen wanted his angel dead but why and how this had anything to do with her strength he didn't know. Alec took him by the hand and dragged him to a small stable.

"I also got the club from the sleeping man." He said and Magnus saw a man sleeping with a pair of pigs in the mud. Magnus just raised his eyebrows in disgust but decided that it wasn't worth commenting.

"Good boy, at the end I'm gonna be a bad influence for you." He told Alec but the boy only looked at him warmly, a small smile playing at the corners of his full lips.

"Where's that horse of yours?" asked Magus and Alec took his slightly bigger hand into his freezing ones. They came to a halt before a pretty dark brown mare. There was only one problem; the horse had no saddle or anything except a rope around his muzzle.

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" said Magnus and looked at Alec's azure blue eyes. The boy nodded and Magnus snorted, _of course he knows how to ride a horse, please Magnus_

"Alright, them hop on." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. Finally he was able to breathe again, although the disturbing answer from the man was still on his mind. Once they got to a save place Magnus decided that he really needed to talk to Alec about this. He had known from the start that the boy had been lying about his name and story, but Magnus couldn't not trust a face like his.

Meanwhile Alec was trying to mount the horse but without any help it seemed impossible. Magnus sighed and took Alec by his ass and pushed him on to horse. Alec let out a cute squeak and his face turned an angry shade of red.

"Don't worry it was just to help you, nothing funny." _Yeah, my ass for help_

"Thank you" murmured the boy and Magnus smiled before getting up behind him with ease.

"How did you do that without help?" inquired Alec from up front. Magnus grinned widened and he took the rope that would have to serve them as reins in his hands keeping Alec save in his arms.

"Please, I'm Magnus Bane" said Magnus and winked although he knew that Alec couldn't see him. He heard the beautiful boy sigh exhaustedly and felt him lean against his chest. Magnus had never felt so happy in his life, even though the day had been full of suffering and blood, the ending was still a bright one.

"Where are we going now?" asked Alec his voice not even above a whisper. Magnus saw how his eyes closed and smiled, humming in Alec's ear:

"Somewhere far away."

**A/N: In the next chapter Magnus will finally find out the truth about Alec. Also, thank you for the reviews and for reading it. Tomorrow I'll update again! Btw the name of the chapter is a quote from Benito Mussolini **

**Thankyouforreading**


	7. The truth will set you free

Jace Wayland had been a joyful child, enjoying life to its fullest. He had had a brother, a loving father and was the heir of the _Northern Kingdom_. One day he would become the king of the kingdom, taking responsibility for its habitants.

But not everything had happened the way Jace had liked it to go. His mother had dies, leaving his father heartbroken and Jace without a male figure to look up to. But he had found his soul mate in a blue eyed boy, a friend and a companion. When the nights lasted longer, the shadows growing Jace and Alec would escape the noise of the castle and go together to their favorite place. They would sit in the cozy library reading, talking or laughing about something stupid. They had been young and naïve, thinking it would last forever. Some days, when Alec's or Jace's laughter died in their throat they would sit side by side on the balcony facing east and looking at the sunset. These happy memories, even though Jace liked to appeared though and indifferent, shoot tears in his golden eyes. Jace hated it; he hated thinking about his dead brother, hated that he didn't do enough to save him. It had always been the same; Jace was never enough. His father thought so, Jace knew it, and he saw it in Michael's eyes when Jace came back from some fight. Jace wasn't stupid, he knew he shouldn't behave like that being a prince and all, but Jace needed the attention. It hurt, sure, when Michael would talk to him like to some disobedient child, but Jace couldn't stop doing it; risking his life in senseless battles, sleeping with beautiful and easy women, drinking till he didn't even remember his own name. It was pathetic but it keot the memories away. His eyes, Alec's eyes looking at him with so much desperation that Jace swore his heart shattered into little bloody pieces. Why could he just have saved him, why had he not –

But his thoughts were interrupted when his father cleared his throat letting his golden fork fall on his plate. Jace didn't even flinch or bat an eye, he was used to his father's ways of getting his attention when they were eating.

"Son. "said Michael and Jace looked him right in the eye. He had never understood Alec's shyness, his need to avoid people's eyes. Jace had always thought that when you looked into someone's eye you could read them like a book. The exception here was his father. Michael, and Jace was sure that he had inherited that ability from his father, could hide his emotions like they weren't even there. He could hide his tears, could laugh when he was breaking apart and remain totally apathetic or calm in a situation of most importance.

"Son" repeated his king and Jace saw that his father looked more tired that he had ever seen him, leaving out the time after Jocelyn's death. His hair looked like a dull light brown fur of a bear, his grey eyes sunken into his skull and his skin looked like old yellow papyrus.

"Yes father." He replied and cast his glance on the mahogany table that stretched through the whole dining hall. Michael picked up his wineglass and took a sip of the blood red liquid. Jace was beginning to worry, his father looked anxious and nervous and Michael rarely let his emotions show on his face. What was different this time? Was something really wrong? Before Jace could open his mouth, although he knew he shouldn't if Michael hadn't told him to , his king had folded his pale hands in front of him on the table looking sternly at his son and said finally with a rough voice that sounded like the harsh wind in December lashing the trees into a terrible dance.

"What I am going to tell you know is just a rumor." He said carefully eying his son who had raised one of his perfect eyebrows.

"Father?"

"Do you understand?" pressed the king and his intent stare let Jace paled a significant amount. What was going on?

"Yes father I do." The gold haired boy nodded and his father sighed and leaned forward a bit, his beard touching the smooth surface of the wooden table. He took another fortifying breath and said then:" I don't what you to do anything reckless once you hear what I have to say." The king warned and raised his eyebrows. Jace only shrugged his shoulders but when Michael kept looking at him like he wanted an answer the boy replied slowly:" I will not do anything reckless father."

"Swear it" demanded the king and Jace's breath caught in his throat. It was one thing to promise something to his father but it was a completely different matter to swear it to the king sitting on his right side looking at him expectantly.

"I swear on this holy kingdom, on the ground I am standing on and on my life that I will not do anything that seems reckless to you father." Jace said the oath fast not wasting a single breath. Michael looked satisfied and sat back on his golden chair.

"Will you tell me now father?" and when Michael glanced at his son sitting impatiently on the edge of his chair he nodded gravely like he had just signed his death sentence.

"Alright." A breath, a sign and finally an answer.

"A few peasants and some salesmen swear to have seen Alexander in a tavern in some little village not that far away from here."

Jace world stood still for a moment. No, it could be true, it was impossible. Jace had seen with his own eyes how the evil toad had taken his brother. He had seen the desperation in his blue eyes and had known that Alec had understood that he was going to die. It couldn't be true, there had to be some sort of mistake. Jace closed his mouth and asked his father with a quiet voice that trembled lightly:" Where?"

"I do not know the exact location but some of them had definitely recognized him. " Jace opened his mouth again and was sure he must looked like a fish out of water; it was like trying to breath in fire and smoke.

"at first I didn't want to tell you son, for I know how you feel about your friend-"

"Brother." He corrected Jace his father and knew that it was rude but right know he couldn't give less about manners." He is my brother." He said more firm this time looking up from his reflection in the dark wood.

"I am aware of that Jonathan, but like I said before; it could be just a rumor."

"But why would somebody make that up?" Jace was about to stand up and pace around the room, he felt just so frustrated.

"I do not know but there could be many-"

"What else did they say?" said Jace and ignored his father's disapproving expression. Again, not enough manners. Again.

"He was in company of another man."

Jace's thought were flying around in his pretty head like he was so crazy mathematic that would die if he didn't get the solution right. So alec had help, maybe, or the stranger was leading him into a trap. Maybe he worked for the queen.

"What about Helene?"

"_Queen _Helene, Jonathan" chided Michael but Jace ignore him and kept looking at his father who sighed again and lowered his head.

"she is searching for the boy." Admitted and Jace felt his eyes widen. Alec was in great danger and his father was just sitting there like the only thing that was bothering was his too hot meat. Jace stared incredulous at his father.

"Since when do you know that?" he enquired his voice shaking with contained fury.

"I don't really _know _anything son. Please-"

But Jace wasn't listening he was way too angry to do that.

"Tell me!" he nearly yelled and his father looked up sharply.

"Do not speak to me like this Jonathan; this is not the proper behavior for a king!" Michael stood up and so did Jace.

"I don't care! Don't you understand I have never cared about the throne about the crown? The only thing I have ever wanted was to have my brother back!" Jace cried and saw understanding and pity cross his father's features.

"Do you think I didn't know?" his father replied all of the previously energy leaving his body like air leaving a ballon. Michael passed his palm over his face, his eyes closing for a second.

"I know what you want to do right now Jace, but maybe you are getting your hopes up because of a rumor that some farmer came up with."

"I am willing to take the chance of looking like a fool for believing a false rumor, than looking like a fool for not believing a true one." Jace turned around and strode out of the room. When he reached the two heavy doors he heard his father yell after him: "You swore!"

Jace spun around to face his father that had taken a few steps into his direction.

"I swore before knowing the truth."

"Perhaps it is not even the truth"

"Well I guess I am willing to take that chance." And with those last words he ran to the stables, got up on his horse and began to ride in a neck breaking pace.

Alec was lying on Magnus' chest and felt like he had finally found his way back home. It wasn't the castle of his father anymore that only held bad memories for him, no, now it was Magnus. His even breathing, his soft skin, his light smile and perfect teeth. They had ridden till drawn and had reached the Golden Forest falling off the horse and not even bothering to look for a cave. Although it was still winter, the sun shone through the leaf canopy. Magnus had taken out the blanket and had wrapped them both in it sleep finally taking over his exhausted mind. The stock of nearly being discovered in the tavern had shook Alec to the core, had made his blood run colder than a mountain stream. But now in Magnus' arms he felt safe and at home. It was nice to be able to let loose with someone, to be able to talk about just anything. _Well almost everything, Alec_ thought. He knew that the old man in the pub had called him 'Snow White' and that Magnus must have definitely heard him and would soon be asking alec about the truth. But something had changed; when before he wasn't sure about Magnus, now he knew that he could trust you a hundred percent. Alec thought that he was ready to tell him the truth that he had withhold for so long. Alec saw Magnus' eyelids opening slowly and looking up at the green leaves that protected them from the freezing wind. The man murmured something before holding Alec even closer to him almost pulling him on top of Magnus. Alec smiled happily and closed his eyes again. If he could choose a moment in his life to never end Alec was sure that this would be the one. He was save, he war almost warm and he was happy for what seemed like a too long time.

"Hey don't go back to sleep, darling" whispered Magnus and touched his for head lightly with his lips letting Alec shiver. The moment was so sweet that Alec actually thought he could forget about all the danger still ahead of them.

"I won't" Alec replied his voice not daring to speak up. Magnus smiled at that and Alec put his hand over Magnus heart feeling the peaceful beating of his heart. _The rhythm of my life_, thought Alec and sighed. This was too good to be true. His hands rubbed over Magnus' smooth skin that his opened shirt left unprotected.

"What does this mean?" he asked shyly and Magnus looked down to see what Alec was talking about. He sat up then and Alec was forced to get off of him and into a sitting position observing the beautiful man in front of him.

"My tattoo?" he asked and Alec nodded silently. Magnus sighed and replied then with a soft voice, a light smile in the corners of his mouth.

"It says 'the truth will set you free' in Latin 'veritas liberabit vos'" read Magnus and looked towards Alec. Of course he knew how to speak Latin, he spoke it fluently but he wanted to hear Magnus say it. In his mouth the words sounded like beautiful chimes. Alec grinned and Magnus raised his eyebrows.

"What are you laughing about?" he challenged but Alec heard nothing but warmth in his deep voice. His smile only grew wider and Magnus glanced at him. When their eyes connected, gold-green meeting deep blue, Alec had to gulp. The tension in the air was so tangible that Alec was sure he could have cut through it like through butter.

"Nothing." The blue eyed boy said and cast his eyes down onto Magnus ink.

"What does it mean?" he repeated his question and when Magnus parted his lush lips Alec added hastily:" I mean what does it really mean. For you." Magnus seemed like he understood because he nodded and his expression turned a bit bitter.

"You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable" said Alec. He didn't like to upset Magnus. But he just wanted to know more about the mysterious man. Magnus sighed and answered then:" I made it before telling my parents what I had done."

Alec frowned his brows in confusion and wanted to say something but Magnus shook his head raising his hand to stop him. Alec was silent and Magnus continued.

"First you have to understand the situation that I was living in back then. I was fourteen years old and was living with my parents near the river that runs through the Great Kingdom."

Alec nodded, he knew the river.

"Well my parents were very poor but had strong believes, one of them being that staeling was a sin as was lying and anything that went against the law. But the strongest believe of them all was the one that you should not stand in the way of the law. They had told me so many times that no person accused of something, no person that was persecuted by the law could ever be innocent. If the King said that the culprit had to die than there was no way around death. My parents thought that whatever the nobility said was the truth. But I didn't think so"

Magnus who had lowered his head looked at Alec his eyes having lost all of the sparkle.

"So one day I was walking to the market to get my mother a few ingredients that she needed to cook. I was walking through the streets when suddenly I saw a small girl, nothing but a child, stumble out of a store. The owner stormed after the girl and was yelling at her, screaming like a fucking maniac and the girl was crying because she was just so scared."

Magnus stopped to take a breath and continued than his voice not shaking anymore.

" I didn't know what to do. Should I just walk away and leave the girl there with the crazy store owner and let fait decide what to do with her, or should I help her."

Alec knew before Magnus said it what he had done.

"I decided to help her so I stood there and listened to the owner go and on about how she had tried to steal something and how he would denounce her. I thought that the man had lost his marbles, and quite frankly I was a bit scared as well. But I sucked it up and got in between the girl and the man. I told him to stop yelling at the poor creature but he wouldn't listen he wouldn't understand."

Magnus' voice was thick with tears and Alec was about to tell him to stop but Magnus continued merciless.

"Then when the man didn't back off I pushed him and started a fight with him. And you know how it is on the streets; the people like to look and stare but they don't lift a finger to help you. Nobody wants to get in the law's way."

At that Magnus laughed a bitter laugh and Alec frowned. He had known that the life outside the castle walls was everything but easy but he didn't know how horrible the situation really was.

"I fought and then my parents came and dragged me home where they demanded to know the truth of what had taken place on the street. I told them, of course I did, I mean they had already seen the half of it. When I confessed to be helping the girl although she had committed a felony my father started screaming and my mother crying. In their eyes I had committed the greatest sin of them all; I had protected someone who had done wrong. And I pleaded I tried to make them see, to make the understand but they didn't hear me, their ears deaf like a statue's."

Magnus let a single tear fall down his cheek and Alec wanted so badly to just see him happy again. But the story hadn't ended yet.

"I saw the disappointment in my mother's eyes, the fury in my father's and I knew that the truth had set me free but had made it more difficult to actually _be_ free. Then it all happened too fast for me to comprehend. My father took me by the collar of my shirt and began dragging me to the well. He threw me in the water ignoring my screams and his hands closed around my throat and started squeezing."

Alec was near tears himself. Magnus, beautiful, brave Magnus had had to deal with so much in his life already that Alec's story seemed like a fairytale. Magnus cleared his throat and said then, his voice flat and devoid of all emotion.

"I fought for my life and I won, but the prize I had to pay was more than I could afford. I had lost my father, killing him to survive and I had driven my mother into suicide. I had lost my parents and I had been sad, sure, but I don't regret it. I know it may seem harsh, but my parents never loved me a like a parent is supposed to love its child. They suffocated me; I could never really breathe in their presents. And that's how I got my tattoo, I decided to judge for myself and not let the law do it for me. And that's also why I helped you."

Magnus looked at Alec and the blue eyed boy was sure he had never met such a perfect person in his life. They sat in the silence for a few minutes till Alec said timidly:" I am not going to say that I am sorry." Magnus gazed at him surprised but Alec continued speaking in the same manner" Because I am so proud of you."

Magnus expression turned into a soft one and Alec's corners of his mouth jerked up. But Alec knew what he needed to do. Now it was his time to be brave, so brave like Magnus had been.

"I need to tell you something" he commenced and Magnus sat a bit closer to him wrapping the blanked around his shoulders. Alec smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What is it?" asked Magnus and Alec took a steadying breath.

"I need to tell you the truth."

Magnus frowned but not as much as Alec would have expected. Maybe he knew everything already? It didn't matter, either way Alec had to tell him.

"My name is not Alec Lewis, well it is Alec but not…Lewis." He said and stared intently into the cat like orbs.

"I know." Said Magnus in an almost bored voice. Alec sopped short and his eyebrows shot up to his hair line.

"What- how…why…what?" the boy stuttered and Magnus smiled subtly.

"I knew that you were lying. You know when you grow up on the street without parents and with hunger you learn a few tricks." The man said and winked at Alec's dumb folded expression.

"Why didn't you confront me?" he asked incredulously and Magnus waved his hand like he was getting rid of an annoying fly.

"I trusted you. And I knew that you had too much of a conscience to keep lying to me and as it turns out I was right after all."

Alec looked at him with amazement.

"Go on." Magnus said and Alec carried on with his confession.

" My name is Alec Lightwood." At that Magnus jaw hit the floor and his eyes resembled two huge plates.

"What?"

"I am the son of Robert Lightwood, deceased king of the Great Kingdom, heir to the throne." When Magnus didn't seem to get his expression under control Alec kept on talking.

"I was held prisoner for four year in a tower of my own castle by Queen Helene."

"The evil toad?" hissed Magnus unbelieving.

"Yes the evil toad" affirmed Alec.

"I escaped and then I ran into the forest and then…" Magnus obviously knew the later events seeing that he had taken place in them.

"You are Snow White?" Magnus stared at Alec like he would turn into a frog any second.

"That's what they call me."

"Not only." Breathed Magnus slowly getting a hold of his emotions. His face was smooth again. " There are stories about a beautiful bot with hair as black as coal, lips red as blood and skin-"

"White as snow. Yes I am aware of that." Alec murmured. He didn't like it when people called him beautiful it reminded him too much of Jeremiah.

"You are a prince…" said Magnus and looked down at their intertwined hands. Alec didn't even notice how Magnus had taken his hand but it must have been a short while.

"Are you mad?" asked Alec afraid and tried to get Magnus to look at him. Magnus sighed and said then:" And Wayland? Why Wayland?"

"Because Jonathan Wayland is my brother." Magnus raised his eyebrows in question. Alec thought that that was normal seeing that Jace didn't look anything like him.

"Not because of the blood in our veins. We are best friends." Magnus nodded in understanding and Alec let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"No." For a moment Alec was confused at the suddenly spoken word but Magnus clarified soon enough.

"I mean that I am not mad at you. I guess you had your reasons to not tell me."

"So are we good?"

"Yes. Definitely." Said Magnus and Alec felt relief flooding through his body. Now really everything was perfect, he didn't even remember why he was so afraid to tell Magnus when it felt so unbelievably great not having to think of what you say and what you don't.

"The money. Now I understand." Said Magnus nearly to himself.

"What?"

"Well in the forest when you told me that you could give me as much as I wanted. I was wondering what a poor boy like you could offer me, but now it makes sense." Replied Magnus and leaned forward to sweep a lose strand of hair behind Alec's ear.

"Thanks" murmured Alec and could feel Magnus' breath on his cheek.

"You are truly beautiful" Magnus said leaned forward. Their noses almost touching their breath mingling together to become one.

"You know what I also knew from the start?" asked Magnus and Alec wasn't able to form a single thought in his head anymore. His blood was running fast, his heart beating so quick he thought it might break. His eyelids were beginning to close and he just shook his head.

"I knew I wanted to taste those lips of yours"

And the finally their lips touched and Alec thought that someone had light fire to his heart. His mouthed moved against Magnus' soft one, their breaths escaping unevenly, strangled noises leaving Alec's mouth. He had never thought that magic could be something beautiful, he always saw Helene in front of him, but Magnus was doing his own magic. The way his lips moved against Alec's was so enchanting that the boy knew that he had irrevocably fallen in love with the man he was kissing. Magnus hot mouth moved from his swollen lips to his jaw to his neck. Alec moaned and didn't even blush, it felt so good to finally be touching Magnus the way he had wanted to for a very long time. Magnus hands pushed Alec lightly down on the ground and the man got on top of him. He began kissing his chest, his abdomen and his navel through the shirt and Alec had never wanted anything more than Magnus' finger touching his skin.

"So…" Magnus captured Alec's lips in his own again sucking a bit on the bottom one. Alec's back bend and his chest touched Magnus' chest. " fair…" His ardent breath ghosting over Alec's closed eyes.

"The fairest of them all" said Magnus and his lips parted Alec's expert and he felt his tongue glide around his mouth. Alec groaned, he wanted more, the desire putting his body on fire. The muscle in his mouth touched Alec's lips, his own tongue. Magnus' hands were touching his sides tickling Alec that smiled softly and giggled into their kiss.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Magnus again like he had before, but so much had changed in these past minutes. Alec shrugged and linked his arms behind Magnus' neck and brought him down for another kiss. He opened his mouth willingly and let the older man's tongue dive in between his red lips.

But as suddenly as it had stated Magnus topped in his tracks getting off of Alec and jumping to his feet. Alec was still lying on the ground as it seemed impossible to just get up after their previous actions.

"Magnus, what-"

"Shh…" silenced Magnus him and put a finger on his swollen lips. He took a sword out of his belt and Alec stood up and came to stand besides Magnus. They stood there in silence for a while and when Alec wanted to repeat his question he heard a noise coming from the woods much like the one in the Dark Forest. But this was the Golden Forest, where only fairies and dwarves lived. There were no demons, no creepy white trees. But still the noise unsettled Alec and Magnus seemed quite upset and ready to pounce.

"It came from there." Magnus said calmly and Alec followed his outstretched hand. He was pointing directly into the forest.

"Maybe it was just an animal." Said Alec unsure and Magnus shook his head wearing a grim expression.

"Nothing is _just_ an animal, Alec."

Although they were in a pretty unpredictable situation Alec had to smile when Magnus said his name. He loved it when he said his name.

"There!" hissed Magnus and then Alec saw it as well. The bushes were moving at it wasn't the wind, Alec was sure of that. The trees in the Golden Forest were one of the oldest ones in whole Brittan, their leaves so tightly clasp together that only a light breeze could rattle the plants.

"What-"he started again but Magnus pushed him behind him and spread his legs preparing himself to fight.

"Magnus I can take care of my own." But Magnus didn't hear him or chose to ignore him, whichever it was Alec still looked like a coward hiding behind Magnus.

"I know but right now I don't want to take any chances" and his tone told Alec that the conversation was finished. When the bush moved again Magnus took a step back, Alec stumbling a bit.

"Who is there?" asked Magnus loudly and Alec had to admit that his voice sounded impressive. He knew that Magnus was always soft and careful with him but he had also seen his other side, his vindictive one when he was hitting Jordan nearly into a coma. He had seen his joking side and had even witnessed how Magnus looked when he was vulnerable. The story of his parents had let Alec see that Magnus was rough on the outside, teasing him and feigning indifference, but he was as soft as a feather on the inside. At that Magnus was a lot like Jace, his brother also felt safer pretending to be tougher than he really was. Alec wasn't sure if Magnus would like Jace, once they got to the castle he would see if the two men could get along or not.

"Alec?" Alec looked at Magnus who had turned to him and was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No, not really…" admitted Alec and blushed a bit. Not a lot. Alright it was a whole lot.

"Cute but not really what I wanted to achieve." The taller man said and pushed Alec back till he felt his back touch a tree. " I said that I think you were right. There was nothing."

Alec smiled triumphantly and Magnus sighed and leaned forward so that his chest was touching Alec's, his hipbones the blue eyed beauty. Alec's breath caught in his throat and he giggled when Magnus fingertips caressed his sides.

"Are you ticklish?" Magnus asked incredulously and Alec nodded grinning like a fool.

"Well sir Prince that is a dangerous weapon that I could use against your highness." Magnus said and pecked his lips. Alec moaned and bucked his hips involuntarily. Magnus' throaty laugh send shiver over his whole body.

"And what's yours?" he breathed and Magnus kissed him full on the mouth. After parting Alec's lips again and exploring his hot mouth with his muscle he drew back leaving Alec a breathless mess.

"You'll have to find out." Magnus face came so close again that Alec saw nothing but Magnus. He closed his eyes already hungry for the next kiss when the sound came again. Magnus was back to his protective posture in seconds, so fast that Alec didn't even see it. But then there was something or someone coming out of the bushes.

"Stop where you are!" yelled Magnus but when the person didn't do so and kept approaching them Magnus growled warningly.

"Step back!" he spat and pushed Alec harder against the tree.

And then the word stilled. It stopped when Alec recognized the figure. The pushed past Magnus, who tried to take him by his wrist to no avail and ran toward the figure. When he came to a halt just in front of the person he couldn't believe his eyes, he thought he must surely be dreaming because it was just impossible that this was true.

"Hello brother." Said Jace and Alec embraced his best friend letting tears of relief stream down his face.

Even though it couldn't be true, it was and Alec thought, with some distant part of his brain that wasn't focusing on Jace that what Magnus tattoo said was completely and utterly true.

**A/N: First Kiss! I hoped you guys liked it in the next chapter they will meet some people that might be a bit smaller than the average. **


	8. Brother and Lover

**A/N: A bit of violence but nothing too graphic.**

Magnus stared at the boy that had come out of the bushes suddenly like he had been waiting for the right moment. Although Alec was beautiful his brother was…well Magnus would be lying if he said he wasn't attractive. He had a smooth face a perfect straight nose and big amber eyes that even glowed in the late afternoon light. His golden locks only underlined his angelic feature. Jace was handsome no doubt about it but Alec was another thing. When the blue eyed boy drew away and let his brother breathe again, both of them with unshed tears in their eyes, Magnus say that Alec was a bit taller and slighter than Jace. The golden boy's features were very pleasing to the eye, but Alec was almost form another star. His fairness untouchable and untarnished. Magnus watched the two boys looking like day and night. Alec was all washed out colors only his eyes piercing like two diamonds while Jace burned bright like a flame.

"How did you find me?" asked Alec breathless and Jace just smirked.

"I am the best."

_So I'm not the only one with a huge ego, good to know_, thought Magnus.

Alec smiled warmly but said:" Yes of course you are brother." But continued then with a more serious expression eying his best friend:" But really know, how did you."

At the change of tone Jace's face sobered as well and he replied:" My father told me four days ago. He said that someone had recognized you and that you were with a man…" Jace trailed off and for the first time his honey eyes came to rest on me. I didn't feel challenged but only because I knew that Jace was no threat to me. He clearly cared a whole lot about Alec if not why would he have come searching for him?

Alec noticing his friends' intent stare turned around like he had forgotten that I had been standing there the whole time.

His mouth opened probably to introduce Magnus but the man preferred to do if for himself. He didn't need anyone talking for him.

"My name is Magnus Bane and I have been helping Alec since I found him in the Dark Forest" he said and Jace's eyebrows shoot up at the mention of the forest. He looked back at his friend who had moved to stand a bit closer to Magnus and said than with an incredulous voice:" You were in the Dark Forest?"

Alec smiled apologetic and shrugged his shoulders." After I escaped I went to a pub and a few things happened…" he said his eyes quickly looking at Magnus and then back to his brother "and then I got lost in the forest, somehow."

"How did you get out?" asked Jace still in the same tone. Magnus found it pretty entertaining but he knew that the boy had his reasons to ask. The Dark Forest was nothing to be joking about; horrible demos lived in there and even the trees were creepy like shit. Magnus had helped the boy but he was sure that without his compassion for the beautiful boy, Alec would have died in the woods. It could have been because of starvation of thirst or cold or for some monster ho had appetite for fresh meat. Magnus shuddered the thought of Alec dead was not the first time it had crossed his mind.

"I had help" said Alec shyly and did then something that Magnus would have never thought possible. He felt a cold hand slip into his and after a second of shock he looked down at the pale hand and then up at the boy holding it. He saw his angel smile and Magnus thought that, even though he had thought that feeling something only meant that you had to suffer, such a small gesture could give him so much. Maybe it wasn't as save as it was being apathetic and indifferent but the moment, the sweet moment of knowing that there was someone who loved you with his whole heart made up for it. Magnus felt the hand squeeze lightly and he squeezed right back earning a small giggle from Alec.

Jace was looking at them with mild interest and a crooked smirk.

"If it hadn't been for Magnus here, I think I would have died in the forest." Alec said and Magnus' throat became a lot tighter. _What the hell is wrong with you Magnus?, _thought the man_, you used to be so much tougher._

"Well then I guess I have to thank you." Said Jace and stepped forward stretching out his right hand for Magnus to shake it.

"The pleasure was mine" he replied and saw Alec nodding approvingly; it was one of the sentences that Alec had made Magnus learn by hard saying that once they reached the castle he would need to speak to them in a different manner that he was used to.

Jace shook his hand after Magnus had taken it and said to Alec:"And you should know better than going into the forest Alec." But the said it in a warm voice and Alec merely nodded and grinned.

"So what's the plan" asked Magnus getting impatient. As much as he loved reunions like that they needed to be moving, the black soldiers that had found them in the pub where surely not giving up that fast.

"I think we should search for a place to stay the night." Proposed Alec and Magnus nodded. The kid had finally understood the dangers of sleeping outside in the open.

"I brought one blanket, some food and this" he said and gave Alec a little wooden figure. Alec hold it to his eyes, the light fast fading away and Magnus saw that it was a little spin top. Alec smiled adorably and said to Jace:" Thank you brother."

"It's nothing" he replied and shrugged it off as if it truly were nothing, but Magnus knew from the sparkle in his eyes that the toy had to mean something to him, and to Alec as well. Magnus was never one to be jealous; I mean one got jealous when they felt something deep for the other person, right? But Magnus couldn't… Yes, he cared about the blue eyed boy but that didn't mean that he…loved him…

But when he say the connection that Alec and Jace had he felt left out and alone. Alec's hand had long left his and now it felt empty without the pale palm filling it. Magnus lowered his head and looked at the ground and sighed. He knew he couldn't compete with a long lasting friendship, hell they even refert to them as brother. What was Magnus? He was just a hunter that had taken merci on the boy helping him and once he had kissed him. Oh and that kiss was so worth the wait. His soft lips on Magnus, his togue sliding tentatively in Magnus mouth, their hips touching, his breath –

"Magnus?" Magnus snapped his head up again and his eyes found cerulean blue ones that looked at him with worry." Is everything alright?" the boy asked and Magnus just nodded and said drily:" Why wouldn't it be?"

Alec eyed him suspiciously but didn't say anything and bit back his remark. Meanwhile Jace was no standing near his brother putting a hand on his shoulders. Magnus didn't like it even though they were supposedly _family_.

"Alec do you remember that we went here once with my father when Robert was…" his golden eyes were telling the boy something and his expression changed; when before it had been opened, now it closed off like a flower in the night. His brow furrowed his shoulders falling slightly more and his eyes coated by a dust of sadness. He nodded and Magnus still didn't understand what Jace didn't want to say out lot, or in front of him.

"Well that they we stayed in the mansion down by the river-"

"Yes Jace I know, but know the place will be full of Helene's puppets. I can't go there" interrupted him Alec, his prior sadness vanishing from his eyes like a dark cloud on a summer's day.

"Maybe not." Jace insisted and when his brother didn't answer him he looked at Magnus with his amber eyes.

"What do you think?"

"I think" he started, his gaze jumping from Jace to Alec, Alec to Jace observing their reactions " that we shouldn't even get near this house." He saw how Alec nodded enthusiastically and Magnus smiled. Magnus one, Jace zero.

"But why? I mean I know that both of you must be really tired" the golden haired boy said and looked at Magnus when he continued" and the house will be deserted I know it will."

When neither of them didn't move Jace sighed dramatically "Alright, if you insist on sleeping in some horrific cave and freeze to death and be my guest. But you can't tell me that you don't want to sleep in a bed for once." Jace waited. Magnus and Alec looked at each other and something really strange happened then, because Magnus could have sworn to know what Alec was asking him in his mind.

_Should we try it?_, seemed to say Alec's questioning look.

_No!_ tried to tell Magnus by widening his eyes.

_But a bed….Magnus._

_Still no._

Alec sighed and Magnus took a deep breath.

"Alright" he said defeated and Alec and Jace smiled like two little children that just got a huge pile of candy for free. "Where is that bloody house?" he enquired and Jace smirked his trade smile.

"Follow me."

"Are we there yet?" Magnus heard Alec ask from behind.

They had been walking through the idiotic forest for quite a while now and Magnus was tired. His muscled were arching and his stomach had begun to sound a lot like a lion. And if Magnus was tired, Alec had to be exhausted. The imprisonment of four years, not being able to learn how to fight or to develop some utile skills like for walking long distances, was taking a toll on him now. Magnus had showed the boy a few tricks here and there, some of the wrestling lessons really making a difference. But Alec was far from being prepared for a face to face battle, hell the boy didn't even know how to throw an arrow because he said that archery was not so important as swordplay was. So Alec basically knew as much of fighting as a fourteen year old, which was not nearly enough to have even the slightest chance in a battle. Magnus hoped Jace could at least put up a good fight; he couldn't protect them both and if he needed to choose he would probably help the blue eyed boy. Magnus sighed and walked a little slower so that Alec could catch up with him. Jace was still in hearing distance although he didn't seem to mind to be walking alone.

"You alright?" asked Magnus the boy and saw how his brow was a bit too sweaty. Alec nodded and Magnus saw how his pale complexion was now really white as snow. His cheeks having lost their blush, he seemed like a ghost.

"Alec, are you sure?" he said and put his hand on his shoulder much like Jace had done before.

"I'm fine" whispered the boy shakily and Magnus didn't even try to believe him, he was really no good fighter and he was even a worst liar. Magnus shook his head disapproving and stopped in his tracks, Alec stumbling a bit and would have fallen if Magnus hadn't caught him.

"Hey, easy." He said with a warm smile but his eyes couldn't hide the worry he felt. Was Alec sick? How could he have gotten sick? Well, if Magnus was being honest with himself, Alec could have gotten ill on several occasions. All those night in sleeping outside like dogs without masters could have been a bit too much for Alec.

"Alec?" he said but the boy had closed his eyes shut and when Magus took his hand his palm was freezing and moist at the same time. "Alec!" nearly yelled Magnus and Jace turned around to see what was taking them so long. Alec's legs began to buckle, his breath coming out erratically. Magnus took the boy bridal style in his arching arms and said to the whimpering white boy:" Hold on to my neck". Alec's eyes hadn't opened but Magus knew he had understood and was still conscious when the boy did what he was told. Magnus knew that Alec wasn't heavy, he had lifted him before, but today he seemed even lighter. When was the last time they even had a bite? All the stress, the cold, the hunger all that had worn the blue eyed boy out. Alec's sweaty and shaking arms wound around Magnus' neck and he saw Jace coming towards them.

"What is wrong with him?" he said with a concerned look and Magnus just shook his head and replied:" I don't know but I won't be able to walk to that house if it is not near." Jace nodded in understanding, furrowed his brows and spun around and began walking into the direction they had come from.

"But we came from-"

"I know" said the golden boy and didn't even look back to see if Magnus was following him. Alec was quiet in his arms and Magnus didn't know if that was a good or a bad sign. He followed Jace bit back and that came to a halt behind Jace.

"I think that would be enough. For three people?" said Jace looking at the little cave in the rocks. There were a few bushes in front of him, but most of the protection was provided from the roots of a gigantic tree sticking out of the ground and making a type of roof for the little space. Magnus snoretd and said:"We have been sleeping in worse places than this." Jace only looked at him questioning but didn't reply anything.

"Get my rucksack and take out the blanket." Said Magnus and didn't even bother to add a 'please' or 'thank you' like Alec had told him to. He was beginning to worry more and more about the beautiful boy in his arms, his breath was very flat and he was still whimpering a bit.

Jace nodded and did what he was told, he put the blanket on the ground and Magnus laid Alec down. The boy immediately curled into himself in a tight ball clutching his stomach. His teeth were chattering and he had goose bumps on his neck and shoulders. Magnus took the other blanket Jace was giving him, that was a very expensive one made out of fox skin. He put it over Alec's shivering and shuddering form and sat down behind him, his hands trying to rub warmth into the trembling body.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" repeated Jace his former question. He opened his backpack and took out two red apples and offered one Magnus who took it with a grateful smile.

"I think that it was all a bit too much" said Magnus and shrugged, maybe his theory wasn't even right, but he wanted, he needed to believe it. Jace bit into his apple and frowned.

"What do you mean 'all'?" he asked as Magnus took his first bite as well. The apple was fantastic; very juicy and fresh.

"Well I don't know if you knew that the queen was searching –"

"Of course I am aware of that." Interrupted Jace and kept looking at him like he expected a good night story.

"So that's it."

"That doesn't answer my question, though" murmured Jace around his blood red apple before eating like he hadn't in a few years.

"Well, let's just say we had to …compromise" said Magnus and Jace's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"What exactly are you talking about? "Now Jace was staring at Magnus and even though the older man didn't mind an intensive glare, Jace's amber eyes unsettle him a bit.

"There were a lot of night were we didn't have a roof over our heads." He answered not really wanting to lower his eyes due to his pride, but he did and they came to rest on Alec who seemed a bit calmer and fast asleep now. His trembling had subsided, but his teeth were still singing a sad melody.

"There is more. I can see it in your eyes." Magnus looked surprised when Jace said that. How could the boy know about the thing with Jordan? He couldn't. Alec didn't tell him, or did he, when Magnus wasn't listening. He sighed and nodded slowly.

"Yes" he said gravely "there was something more."

"Tell me" he demanded and Magnus had to smile a bit because Alec said that a lot of times. But his smile vanished as soon as it came, seriousness taking its place.

"It was when we came out of the Dark Forest, the first snow had not fallen, but I was sure that it was just a matter of time" he began still not sure if it was the right thing to do. Maybe Alec didn't want him telling his brother.

"And your brother was exhausted and just…tired" he said and felt Jace's golden eyes glued on his face, following his every word his lips formed.

"I knew that Alec wouldn't survive another night out in the cold so we decided to try getting a room in the only opened pub." Magnus scratched his neck felling uncomfortable and exposed. Would Jace judge him for letting Alec do this for him, would he hate him or worse would he not even care? No, Jace cared a whole lot about Alec that much was evident when he looked at the black haired boy.

"The only problem was that we didn't have money, but Alec begged me to try, so we tried. We went in and asked the landlord when his grandson came and took over." Jace might have noticed the slight change in Magnus's voice but he didn't say anything and so Magnus kept going trying to keep his emotions from showing on his face. But his hands were lightly shaking with suppressed anger. _And I thought I had taken it all out on the kid already_, thought Magnus remembering with joy the bloody body underneath his heated one.

"The grandson, his name was Jordan, told me that he would give as a room, if" and at that Magnus' eyes left Jace's unable to tell him while looking at the handsome boy." He could…do stuff with Alec"

There was a moment of awkward silence the only thing moving the leaves in the cold wind and the only sound Alec's soft breathing and murmuring. Magnus raised his eyes to find Jaces looking at Alec's sleeping form. Jace's brow furrowed and then he said, his voice sounding vulnerable and almost scared "Did he rape him?" his voice breaking at the last word, his eyes full of hope for a no, but the lines on his front telling Magnus that he didn't really believe it himself.

Magnus shook his head and he saw relief flooding through Jace like life in a flower when it opened in spring.

"No, he just used him to…well you know." He said not really wanting to talk about it any longer than necessary. Jace nodded and his eyes never left his brother.

"Did he miss me?" he asked suddenly and Magnus saw the hurt and sadness so plainly on his otherwise smooth face that he count bear looking at the boy, for it reminded him too much of his mother's eyes.

"He did" he replied as softly as possible and Jace let out a breath. He let his blonde head fall into his hands and Magnus was about to put a comforting hand on his tens shoulders but thought better of it and drew away. Magnus didn't really know what to do in such a situation; he was no good consoling people, helping them get through tough shit. Alec was the sensible, the one who could make you feel better with a beautiful smile.

"I am sorry for not being able to help him, he know that right?" said Jace and the sound came out a bit muffled, he still hadn't moved from his position, his shoulders slouched and his brow furrowed.

"Yes, he knows" answered Magnus and tried to sound as soothing as heard a soft sob escape his lips. Was Jace crying? But Magnus saw that he wasn't when the boy raised his head again, his eyes completely dry but such a deep sadness in them that Magnus thought he mind drown if he didn't look away. Magnus cleared his throat and looked at Alec who still lay curled in a ball underneath Jace's fur blanket.

"I think we should better get some rest, alright?" proposed Magnus and strechted his long legs out in front of him.

"Yes." came Jace reply when Magnus had already closed his eyes. His arms wound around Alec's form and hold him close. He let sleep take over and let go of everything except the boy in his arms, the only thing that really mattered.

Magnus awoke to emptiness. He had tried to nuzzle deeper in the warmth that provided the body in his arms, just to notice that he was gone. Magnus opened his eyes with a grunt and rolled to his side, then when he didn't see anything he popped himself up into a sitting position with his elbows and furrowed his brow. No one was there. When Magnus began to worry a bit he heard two soft voiced outside talking as to not wake him. He put on his wool sweater and walked outside leaving the cave empty. He stretched his numb limps and put his arms behind his neck and squeezed his eyes a bit, the light hurting his eyes. The morning was cold, but not a uncomfortable one, just a pleasing chilly wind that let Magnus breath in deeply, filling his lungs and feeling alive. He let his arms fall to his sides and walked towards the two voices. When he reached a little pond he saw Jace shirtless, washing his torso and Alec drying off his face with a clean cloth that must have been from Jace. Magnus would have been lying had he said he didn't like the sight that presented himself. Jace's body was very pleasing to the eyes; his skin glittering a bit in the sunlight, the way his muscles collided underneath his bronze skin. But Magnus looked at Alec after giving Jace a once over. The boy hadn't taken his shirt of and was just standing there watching his brother, but Magnus had to admit it was even more endearing than Jace. His azure eyes sparkled and his pale complexion looked untarnished and without a blemish. Magnus sighed and walked towards the boys. When Alec heard him approaching he spun around and gazed at Magnus, a light smile dancing in the corners of his full lips. Jace didn't say anything but quickly put his shirt on again and came to stand beside his brother.

"All clean and fresh?" said Magnus and eyed Alec. The boy nodded the smile still in place. Magnus was about to ask why he was so happy but Jace said:" Yes. You should too, you know."

Magnus attention was on the golden boy now. His tone had been mocking but Magnus knew he was just playing around. He glanced in his amber eyes, all the sadness gone, replaced by joy.

"You are probably right, boy" said Magnus and saw how Jace opened his mouth as if to protest but Alec shrugged with his shoulders and said to his brother:" Don't even bother; he still calls me that even though I always tell him not to."

Jace didn't seem satisfied but began walking back to their little sleeping place. Alec was about to follow him when Magnus took him by the wrist and Alec was forced to turn back to him. They were standing only a few feet away, their breaths caressing each other skins. Magnus brought his hand to Alec pale neck and the boy sighed and came closer, his eyes fluttering shut. Magnus' thumb stoked over the smooth and soft skin and began kissing him on his cheek, his jaw and down to his collarbone. Alec moaned a bit, his hands reaching around Magnus neck bringing their bodies closer. Magnus let Alec step into him and his arms found their way around his slender hips. Magnus was always amazed at how well their bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Alec was murmuring softly in Magnus ear, his hands rubbing over Magnus broad shoulders.

"What is it, darling?" the older man enquired and saw Alec's lips shoot up and form a grin.

"Kiss me." The boy said simply and Magnus mouth was finally on Alec's, their lips melting together and their breaths mingling together. Magnus felt Alec's heart beat faster and held the boy even closer. Alec needed to tilt his head a bit to reach Magnus lips, for the older man was also a few inches taller than him. Magnus parted the blue eyed boy's lips like he had never done something else in his life. He heard Alec giggle a bit when Magnus tongue began to fight for dominance in his mouth. In a few seconds he had won, his wet muscle dancing with Alec's. The boy sighed happily when Magnus drew away and embraced him, Alec's head tucked safely underneath his chin. Magnus had closed his eyes relishing the warmth and love that had come with the moment. Alec's hands were on his chest lightly pushing Magnus away and said:" We should get back"

When Magnus was about to reply he heard Jace's voice coming nearer:" Hey, are you done Magnus, because…" he quieted when he saw the two man in a tight embrace. His eyebrow shot up and Magnus felt Alec's cheek warm.

"Oh, so that's what took you so long." With a smirk he continued. Alec tried to wiggle out of Magnus hold, but he wouldn't let go so when Jace continued speaking Alec had to tilt his head awkwardly to see his brother standing a few feet away. "Anyway, I think we should really leave now." Looking at his brother in Magnus' arms he smiled and said:" are you feeling better?"

Alec nodded and said shyly:" Yes, a bit. I still feel weak and tired but the stomachache is gone." Jace smiled and took his backpack, his weapons and walked up to them. Magnus released Alec but was still standing to close to him that he could sense the heat radiating from him. His left hand slipped underneath Alec's linen shirt and caressed the heated skin. Alec jumped a little but didn't say anything so Magnus smiled and felt Alec shudder under his touch.

"Here, take one" was Jace saying to Alec holding a sword in his hand. Alec eyed him curiously like he was looking at a strange insect and nodded taking it.

"He cannot even raise his arm with that thing" protested Magnus and saw Alec arm going slack, the tip of the sword hitting the ground that was covered in leaves of every color. "He is still too weak"

"I'm not weak" said Alec through clenched teeth and stepped away from Magnus so that his hand slipped out of his shirt.

"You couldn't even walk yesterday" said Magnus and glanced at the boy with such intensity that Alec flinched away slightly.

"I think that Alec know what he is capable of and what not." Intervened Jace and Alec gave him a thankful smile. Magnus sighed and said then, his voice deep and already annoyed:" Alright take the sword, but I still think it's a bad idea, you can protect yourself better without the additional weight Alec." With that said he truned around to pick up his rucksack from the ground and looked at Jace:" Where should we go?"

Instead of the golden boy, Alec answered, determination sparkling in his perfect eyes." I think we should go to your castle Jace, it's the only place where I am really safe. "

Even though Magnus was still a bit annoyed at Alec stubbornness he nodded his his head, the boy was right. Searching now for some mansion that they didn't even know was way too complicated and risky.

"I agree" said Magnus and Jace nodded as well so the three of them began walking through the golden Forest, the ancient trees observing them like some magical creatures. Magnus was way too distracted to look at his surroundings. He was watching every step Alec took. The boy was walking in front of him, Jace beside him. They were talking again in quiet voices but Magnus was too tired to join in their conversation. Suddenly he thought again about the toy that Jace had given Alec and quickened his step to reach the two boys.

"…that's when she told me tha-"

"What was it about? The spin top?" said Magnus and ignored Jace's irritated expression. Without stopping Alec answered:" It was our favorite game when we were young" answered Alec and smiled like the memory was one of the sweetest. "We used to play with it for hours."

"Hm." Said Magnus and Alec raised one eyebrow but didn't say anything. They kept walking, crossed a few rivers and once in a while Magnus would need to help Alec who was getting more and more exhausted. He felt the boy's breath quicken and sweat wetting his brow. Magnus took his hand and helped him over a fallen tree that had been so huge that his trunk looked like four trees combined. Jace had climbed with some difficulty over the gigantic tree and waited on the other side for Magnus and Alec. Alec tried to manage alone but Magnus saw how his muscles protested and threw the boy over his shoulder. Alec protested saying he could do it on his own but Magnus ignored it and climbed the tree. Before jumping down he made sure Jace was prepared to help him if necessary. He slipped down the trunk and put Alec on the ground. The boy stumbled a bit and Jace took his arm and put it around his shoulder.

"Alec, what is it?"

"I'm fine, just give me a moment" he said and Magnus remember how he had mumbled those words when he had come back from Jordan's room. Magnus furrowed his brow worry washing over him like a gigantic salty wave. Alec's breath stabilized and they resumed their walk Jace's arm around Alec's waist. When the sun was slowly going down again and Magnus felt like they hadn't come any closer to their aim, he let out a frustrated sigh and raised his voice, yelling over his shoulder:" We should search for a place to stay the night." Magnus didn't hear Jace answering but he was sure the boy agreed with him; Alec was dead on his feet. His eyes had been screwed shut, his shoulders and his hands beginning to tremble slightly. Magnus and the two other boys kept walking to find soothing that could protect them a bit. When Magnus was sure that they would never find something he spotted a little house. Well, it wasn't a house anymore, more like three walls and no roof. The little shed was made of old stones and Magnus wasn't so sure that it would survive another day. But right now Alec needed to rest, and so did he and Jace; they needed to eat something and lay down for a while. When Magnus asked Jace what he thought about sleeping here the golden boy walked to him, dragging Alec with him, his feet moving like he had had a few Foxes too many. His blue eyes were still closed and Magnus heard him mumbling something under his breath.

"Better than nothing" grunted Jace and Magnus began preparing the little space to spend the night. The blanket on the ground, Alec on top and Jace's fur over him. Magnus and Jace sighed, spent and looked both at Alec.

"I thought he was better" mumbled Magnus and Jace shrugged with his shoulders:" He told me he was feeling a bit dizzy and then when we crossed the river he said that his muscled were like made of plumb." Magnus frowned and Jace took a deep breath and reached for his rucksack and gave Magnus a piece of dried meat. It tasked salty and was not at all what Magnus wanted to eat but he didn't have a choice, did he?

"Do you think he is really sick?" asked Magnus a bit frightened and Jace returned his look. The blonde boy shook his head meaning that he didn't know. Magnus was about to say something else when he heard a strange noise. It sounded like people marching through the forest. Magnus touched Jaces shoulder and when he had the boy's attention he motioned with his index finger on his ear to listen. Jace kept looking at him but his eyes were staring at Magnus without seeing him. Magnus stood up and Jace did the same having also heard the sound coming closer. Magnus kneeled beside Alec's sleeping form and hated what he was about to do, but they needed to get out of here. The older man shook Alec's shoulder and when the boy didn't move he leaned forward and said loud and clear in his ear:" Wake up, Alec" the boy opened his eyes and Magnus framed his face with his hands, his thumb caressing the boy's cheek. "We need to go." Alec although still in a haze nodded absentminded and tried to stand up. Magnus helped him and Jace took the two blankets and put them back in their backpacks, giving one Magnus. The man took it saying a quick thank you and put an arm around Alec to support the boy who was swaying a bit like a branch in the wind. Jace eyed him suspiciously but bit back his comment when he heard the sound again. Magnus did as well and looked questioningly at Jace who's amber eyes had widened slightly.

"Where to?" Magnus whispered.

"Let's just go in the other direction" Magnus knew what he meant. He could tell exactly where the people were coming from. The 'other direction' would be north if he wasn't wrong. Magnus nodded in agreement and hauled Alec with him. The moon was high in the sky and gave everything an eerie glow. Magnus looked at Alec whose eyes were staring off into the distance. Then the sound came again and Magnus swore under his breath, _the bastards are following us_, he thought grimly and looked at Jace who had drawn his sword.

Magnus wanted to reach for his weapon as well but holding Alec was being more and more difficult. As if Alec had heard his thoughts he stopped and Magnus did to.

"I'll walk alone" said Alec his voice so low that Magnus needed to lean forward to catch the words. Magnus took his sword in his right hand and was about to grip Alec again but the boy had moved out of his reach and shook his head tiredly. Magnus lips parted to say something but that's when Jace yelled:" They are here!"

Magnus mind was on fire, his heart beating so fast he thought it might jump out of his chest. He turned around and Jace came to stand beside him, Alec behind their bodies.

Magnus eyes widened when he saw four black clad soldiers with the emblem of the Great Kingdom marching toward them. Each of them had drawn a sword, the blades shimmering in the silver blue light from the moon. Magnus looked at Jace who looked at Alec and then at him and both of them nodded. An understanding passed between them, Magnus knew that Jace would do anything to protect Alec and himself, and Magnus would do exactly the same.

With a yell Magnus lunged forward and began to fight one of the soldiers. Their armor protected them while Magnus only had his coat and a pullover and shirt underneath. A quick blade and it would be the end of Magnus. Of the corner of his eyes he saw Jace sparring with one of the soldiers, while Magnus had his hands full with two of them. He brought his blade down onto the warriors shoulder, but he blocked the blow with his own and pushed Magnus backwards. Magnus was surprised at how strong they were, their movement flowing like water while Magnus' were stagnantly from his fatigue. He raised his blade again but punched with his left the other soldier who didn't expect that and stumbled backwards. Magnus pushed him to the ground and straddled his lap, his blade coming down with as much strength as he could. But his black companion hauled Magnus off the body and approached him with his sword in his left hand. Magnus saw how Jace sword buried itself in his opponent's chest and the warrior fell to his knees like he was praying. Magnus let his weapon fall to the ground and raised his arms as a sign of peace and crouched down, his hands touching the ground. He heard the black warriors laugh like two hyenas. Magnus stared into their faces when the soldiers took off their helmets, thinking they had won. They eyes were small and ugly and their mouths distorted into hideous masks. Magnus saw Jace approach them from behind. Magnus took a fist of dirt in his first and with a swift movement threw it in their faces. He stood up and raised his sword he same time Jace came down onto the other one. The night was filled with screams and the sound of breaking bones and stilling hearts and ending breaths. Magnus and Jace stood there in the night for a few seconds without moving, breathing heavily. They looked at each other and smiled a tired but satisfied smile. Magnus opened his mouth to congratulate Jace when he heard a scream that let his blood freeze in his veins. _Alec!,_ cried his brain and Magnus saw the same thought flash in Jace's golden eyes. They had forgotten about the fourth soldier, the one that must have used the moment of distraction to get to Alec. Magnus and Jace spun around and ran into the direction where the scream had come from. They ran like their lives depended on it and when they reached Alec they stopped dead in their tracks. The soldier was on top of him, his helmet long forgotten in one of the bushes and Magnus saw his nearly white hair. Alec's shirt was gone, his pale torso shimmering in the moon light. His pants had been pushed down to his ankles and the soldier, Magnus saw with horror, wasn't wearing his anymore. He was moving on top of Alec who seemed like a corpse underneath the warrior. Magnus didn't know where he was anymore, he didn't know his name anymore, and he just stormed to the warrior hauling him off of Alec. The soldier last look was one of surprise before Magnus killed him with one move, letting his head roll into the bushes. He kicked the headless body into the plants as well and spun around to see Alec sitting up, fastening his belt with shaky hands. Jace seeing as Alec couldn't do it helped him and Alec flinched a bit. Jace buttoned his shirt up again and took him then by the shoulders:" What happened Alec!"

Magnus could tell that the boy was scared and Jace's yelling probably didn't help either. Magnus touched Alec's hand and the boy looked up at him and buried his face in the crook of Magnus shoulders. His arms clung to Magnus like he was the last thing on earth. Magnus patted his back and held him close while Jace gulped and lowered his head to the ground.

"He didn't get to do anything" Magnus heard the faint reply coming from the boy and he put a bit of distance between them so that he could make eye contact with Alec.

"What did he get to do?" he asked sternly and Alec answered shyly:" At first he tried to kill me I think" he said" but when he saw me he forgot all about it and dragged me here. He just touched me a bit." He said and Magnus closed his eyes for a second but opened them fast when he heard something colliding with a tree.

Jace had punched a bump in the trunk of a young tree. He turned around when he felt Alec's and Magnus eyes on his person and said then:" I feel better now."

Magnus heard Alec letting out a shaky laugh and Magnus had to smile as well.

"Let's see if we can still use these soldier's weapons. Maybe they have food or something as well."

Jace and Alec nodded ad followed Magnus who reached out to Alec intertwining their fingers. Alec smiled warmly and Magnus thought those dimples were the most adorable thing in the world.

When they got to the place where Jace and Magnus and been fighting Alec gulped at the sight before him. Magnus squeezed his hand and went to inspect if there were still something that could turn out to be useful to them. He found a few stone hard slices of bread but with a bid of water they would be eatable again. Apart from that and a few daggers he didn't find anything so he turned to Jace and Alec again who were standing a few feet away and said:" Well, we should now definitely sleep for a bit."

Alec and his brother agreed and Magnus took Alec's and again and the trio began walking back in the direction of the Wayland castle. While they walked Magnus felt his eyelids slowly closing, his feet slurp over the ground, his senses shutting off. He sighed when he finally saw a little place like the one they had found before and said:" Here?"

Jace and Alec replied at the same time: "Yes" and Magnus smirked, brothers.

When they sat down and ate and drank a bit of water, their limps feeling numb already, they decided to go to bed. Magnus closed his eyes and felt Alec's breath tickling his cheeks as he gave him a good night kiss on the mouth. Alec smiled and cuddled closed into the warmth that provided Magnus.

Magnus could have sworn that it was two seconds later when he heard a gasp and then something like a branch poking him in the arm.

"…maybe they want to steal…"

"What? No, look at the boy, he looks far too harmless …"

"But what about the other?" grunted a voice and Magnus tried to open his eyes but he thought that it must be all a dream. Not even fate was so cruel to deny him his rest now.

"The blonde one?"

"Yes, he could be a danger, like this one" said the first voice again and Magnus thought that it was a really strange dream. He felt something touching his arm again.

"But he" said a soft voice in awe" he is beautiful".

Magnus stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

"Shh, they are waking up!" hissed the grumpy one and when Magnus finally opened his eyes he saw eight pairs of eyes watching him carefully. Four dwarves where eyeing him suspiciously forming a halth circle around the three of them.

Magnus opened his mouth but no sound came out, he was way too shocked. He had never seen dwarves in his life, hell he even thought it was just a myth. But here they were the four little men in front of him. Magnus touched Alec's shoulder and shook him awake and said then with a raspy voice that sounded like sand

"Alec, I think you should see that."

**A/N: Sorry that I couldn't update yesterday but I tried to make it extra-long because of that. Hoped you enjoyed it and feel free to leave a review ;)**

**Thankyouforreading.**


	9. Fire and Witches

"Alec, I think you should see that."

Said Magnus after Alec had woken up from his blissful sleep. The fight with the soldier had left him even more worn-out than walking through the Golden Forest the whole day. Although Alec just wanted to forget all about it, he still asked himself how they were so easy to find? Alec knew that Helene was a powerful witch, so why didn't she just snap him back to her castle and kill him? Alec didn't understand and even though he had been lucky, once again, he wanted to find out as soon as possible. The other mystery that was beginning to bug him and left him irritated was the fact that people when they saw him didn't think about their actions anymore. He had seen it in the warrior's eyes, the determination to kill him, but then he stopped and suddenly his mouth had been on Alec's. His body had pressed him down and Alec had to think again of how Jeremiah used to do it. He shuddered at the thought.

"Alec, wake up" said Magnus now a bit nearer to his ear. But Alec didn't want to wake up, he wanted to sleep and to rest. Magnus though seemed like he didn't care and began shaking him by his shoulder. Alec tried to skid away but Magnus used an evil trick on him; his fingertips dancing across his sides. Alec grinned in his half-awake state and opened his eyes to tell Magnus to stop, despite the fact that he secretly enjoyed the attention Magnus gave him. Alec rolled off to the other side, facing Magnus and looked up to find four little men looking down on him, their eyes widening at the sight of him. _Not again_, thought Alec and sighed, he wasn't in the mood to be stared at, he didn't even know why people did it, they should be watching Jace. Alec looked at Magnus and saw his eyebrows raised.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our forest?" said the oldest one with a grumpy voice and an unhappy expression on his face. He had a long dark beard and his hair was a rich dark brown. In spite of looking the most unfriendly he didn't seem to mean them any harm, well at least not at the moment.

"Ren, don't be so rude" said an even smaller man that was standing on the left and looked like the youngest. He had short ginger hair and such a little nose Alec thought it might be a button. He smiled at Alec and the boy smiled back shyly. He black haired one only snorted and lifted his chin looking angry.

"Well you can't just trust them, can you?" asked another one what seemed to be the tallest. His arms, even short in length, were muscled like a sailor's arms. He put his hands in the pockets of his dark brown jacket and locked at Alec and Magnus. That's when the blue eyed boy remembered Jace and leaned over to shook his shoulder." Jace!" he said and his brother must have heard the nerves in his voice because in two seconds he was awake looking at Alec.

"What is it?" he asked and the dwarves eyed him now as well.

"I think we should let them speak" said the last that had been silent. He had light brown hair and a welcoming face, but Alec also saw the hilt of a sword around his belt. Alec frowned and turned to Magnus that still seemed like a pretty statue. "Magnus?" Alec said and waved a hand in front of his eyes. Even though dwarves were not seen often Alec had had once the chance to observe one of them when his father had invited them to his castle to entertain him with music and dance. The _Zwenge_ were known to be a joyful folk, but when a stranger invaded their propriety or picked a fight with them they could get very angry. Alec didn't want to see them angry. When he tried to stand up he felt the tip of a sword in his chest preventing him from going so. Alec looked up and saw that the blade was held by the black haired man. Alec thought that the other one had called him 'Ren'.

"May I stand up, please?" said Alec and looked at Ren. The dwarf mumbled something and the little red haired one pushed his sword away so that Alec could rise. He held out a hand to Magnus and Jace that still hadn't said anything and were still staring at them like they were aliens. Alec coughed and Magnus and his brother seemed to wake up from their stupor, their heads shaking.

"Tell us who you are" said the one with nearly blond hair that reached Alec nearly to his waist. The other ones, that weren't so 'tall' would be considered children, didn't their faces show how old they truly were. Zwenge could grow very old, up to a hundred years, something mankind didn't so easily.

"I am Magnus Bane" said the taller man that must look like a giant to the dwarves. The had a light smile on his lips and Alec saw Ren eying him suspiciously. " I was a hunter for the queen-"

"You work for the Queen? "said Ren and turned to his companions" See, I knew we couldn't trust them, they will steal our bread, drink our rivers dry and then sell us to the evil witch so that we can work or her." He spat on Magnus' boots and looked at him with disgust.

"Ren!" said the ginger dwarf and Ren sulked when he tried opening his mouth to reply but the tall one shook his head. _He must be in charge_, thought Alec and said then , ignoring Magnus annoyed glance.

"No, he _was_ but he helped me through the Dark Forest and saved me."

Ren didn't look convinced or like he believed Alec but the dark haired boy didn't care and talked now directly to the tall one.

"Please we mean you no harm"

A few second they were quiet then the red hair said with conviction:" I believe you Snow White"

Alec's heart stopped. Maybe it was understandable that the Queen's soldiers had found him, somehow, but what did it mean if these little people knew him as well? Did that mean that he wasn't safe anywhere he went, because everybody would recognize him?

"How do you know what they call me?" he asked the little one and the dwarf just shrugged and replied shyly:" One hears many things"

When Alec's brows furrowed and his lips parted to ask something, the man with light brown hair that seemed to be the one what didn't talk as much, interrupted him by raising his voice:" And you? Who are you?"

Alec turned around and saw that he was looking at Jace who was staing right back. He smirked like he always did when he wanted to appear tough and replied:" My name is Jonathan Wayland and I am his brother."

At that they raised their eyebrows in synchronize and Alec nearly had to laugh, it looked like a scene from a bad play.

"You are a prince" stated the strong one and Jace nodded. "That makes you also a prince" he continued and looked at Alec.

"But I told you, he is Snow White" said the ginger dwarf and jumped up and down like a squirrel that had just found a big nut.

"Sior, please calm down, the rest of us is not as interested in humans as you are." Said the brown haired man and Ren snorted once more and snapped:" Yeah, Sior, shut up."

Sior looked angry at the ground and crossed his short arms over his chest.

"I am Alexander Lightwood." said Alec before they had the chance to ask him again. Just like before the dwarves all said _Oh!_ Together so it sounded like a choir.

"You are Snow White and everybody knows that" mumbled Sior but kept quiet when he saw the warning glace from the tall one.

"I see." Said Ren" so now that we know that they are both princes we can trust them or what?" his tone was accusing but the other three ignored them, Sior giving him a disgusted glance.

"I think we will need to talk about what we are going to do with you" said the tall one and Ren murmured:" As if that isn't clear already."

The men formed a little circle looking like kids that were planning on doing some prank to their teacher. Alec didn't know what to expect, quite frankly he didn't think that they were a threat. Magnus and Jace hadn't touched their belt with their weapons in them so Alec felt safe for now.

"What about him, though? "Alec heard the tall one ask and saw how Sior shrugged with his tiny shoulders and looked up at Magnus. The tan man didn't even bat and eye and leaned towards Alec and whispered softly like a touch of a feather:" You look beautiful "

Alec smiled and the hairs of his arms stood up and he shivered.

"Are you cold?" said Magnus teasingly still in his ear and Alec's grin widened as he shook his head in response.

Magnus opened his mouth to say something else when the dwarves turned around and looked at them, mistrust in Ren's face and a slight frown in the other one's except Sior. The ginger haired dwarf looked at them with a warm smile.

"I am Alastair "said the one with light brown hair and Alec, Magnus and Jace nodded.

"My name is Ualtar" said the tall one and the three humans went through the same motions as before. "And we have decided to let you explain everything and not to kill you"

"How gracious" murmured Jace and smiled angelically when Ren looked at him growling.

"What do you want us to explain?" asked Magnus suddenly and all the warmth and teasing in his voice had vanished leaving only hostility.

"We know who you are but not what you are doing here…" The voice of Ualtar seemed to slowly get softer and softer till Alec didn't hear anything anymore. He saw how his small mouth moved forming words and how Ren wanted to intervene but Sior stopped him. Alec saw it as if someone had turned down the volume and he was watching a mute film. His head began spinning and he felt his brow wetting with sweat. His breathing came out erratically and Alec had to pinch his eyes shut because the world had started spinning. He trees were not gold green anymore, like Magnus' eyes, they were white, white as death like the ones in the Dark Forest. Alec shook his head when he heard his name been called. He couldn't respond, his lips frozen like ice. He looked at the ground that was spinning and making him dizzy and saw white and boney fingers trying to get out of the earth. Alec screamed when one of them got hold of his ankle and stumbled backwards into someone. He was terrified to look, but when he did nevertheless he saw Jace handsome feature in front of him looking at him with worry. His lips where moving but no sound reached Alec's ears. The blue eyed boy looked down again and saw how the fingers had disappeared and sighed. He raised his beautiful eyes to his brother that was still holding him up. But he didn't see Jace golden hair and slightly furrowed brow. He saw a milk white skeleton, still some patches of skin on the bones. His ribcage was filled with worms that were eating the bones away. Alec fell backwards and tripped over a stone. He felt strong arms taking him under his armpits but Alec didn't think anymore. He only saw death and corpses and began to fight agains the person that was trying to haul him off the ground. He pushe the arms back and tried to stand up on his own to run when we heard his name again and when he didn't answer and turned around to look at Magnus he saw how he had approached him and was holding a stone in his hand.

"Get away from me!" screamed Alec but Magnus, that was starting to resemble a lot Jeremiah, kept coming nearer.

"Stop!" yelled Alec and didn't see Jace raised arm, a heavy piece of wood in his hand.

Then Jace's weapon connected with Alec's skull and blackness engulfed him like the night.

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know"

Alec heard the two worried voices like he had been wrapped in cotton wool. He had a horrible headache and his muscles hurt like a giant had played with him for a while. He tried to open his eyes but he felt far too weak to go through with it. He was lying in a bed, Alec knew that and from the soft pillow under his head and the soft sound of a fire sizzling, he knew that he must be in a house. His feet though weren't at all that comfortable seeing that they were hanging out of the bed. His blood had stopped trying to get to his toes and Alec was starting to feel a tingle in his calves. Alec heard the first voice sighed and felt a warm hand caressing his cheeks that felt like they were on fire. Alec had never had a fever in his live but it seemed like in the last three days he had to make up for that time.

He was sure he had never felt this bad in his life. Everything hurt; his head, his feet, his lungs. Even breathing was getting hard and it was scaring Alec. He also didn't remember really how he got here in the first place. Maybe he was at the castle again; a prisoner of Queen Helene, the evil toad, or he had never left in the first place. Maybe it was all just a dream; his savior, Magnus, his brother, Jace.

But the hand stroking his hair lovingly was as real as the pain that Alec was in.

"Do you think it is Helene's doing?"

Alec stopped trying to open his eyes and kept listening to the two soft voices. The first one was not as deep as the second one and both of them sounded so familiar to Alec, but he just couldn't remember right now. Maybe he needed to see their faces to recognize them.

"It could have been a curse or something" replied the other one and Alec decided that he needed to see who was talking at his bedside. He slowly opened his blue eyes and was greeted with the sight of two men sitting on his right side. He was in a little room without windows and wooden walls. The small fireplace heating the tiny bedroom so that Alec felt warm for the first time. He saw Magnus turning his head towards him and then his face was right in front of Alec so that the boy didn't see anything except his lover.

"Alec, darling, are you alright?" he asked and Alec didn't want anything more in that moment that to kiss Magnus. Instead he heard Jace get up and squeeze his shoulder with a smirk on his handsome face before he left the room leaving the two men.

"Alec, do you remember what happened?" asked Magnus and took his hand. Alec let out a deep breath. He looked in the fire and saw the flames dancing with each other, caressing one another. Their brilliant colors imprinted in Alec's mind forever after staring into the flames for what felt like hours.

"Alec?" Magnus stoked a hair back that had fallen into his eyes and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead.

"I remember the forest and sleeping next to you." He answered honestly. He remembered the warmth that was Magnus, his strong arms holding him like he wanted to become one with him. It had felt like he was on fire, his whole body relaxed and his heart burning with the love he felt for this man. He smiled at the memory and Magnus did the same.

"What else?" he said and Alec could hear slight worry in his voice, the small haven't reached his beautiful feline eyes.

"I know that you woke me up to show me something…" Alec replied but after that he only had snatches. As far as he recollected they had been in the Golden Forest, sleeping and then there had been people, small people, maybe…

"Dwarves!" nearly yelled Alec and Magnus jumped a bit and the frowned.

"What?"

"You know small and tiny things that-"

"Alec I know what dwarves are. I am asking you what else?"

Alec looked dumbfounded for a moment. "What else?"

Magnus nodded patiently and Alec understood; Magnus wanted to know what happened after the dwarves had showed up.

"Hm. Well we were talking to them and then I started to feel dizzy and my head hurt…" he murmured and his eyes looked into the fire again.

"Was it the same feeling than before?"

Alec considered this for a second and nodded but added with a second thought:" Yes, but this time I saw things."

At that Magnus' eyebrows shot up and his eyes were filled with concern and care.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I started to see things that weren't even there. For example I saw dead people crawling out of the ground and when Jace hold me I thought he was some dead s-"

"Alright, alright I understand. No need to specify that much or go into detail. I get it." Said Magnus uneasy and Alec looked at him questioning.

"I just don't like to talk about those things. It gives me the creeps" said Magnus and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly but Alec knew that there was something he wasn't telling him. He decided to let it slide for now and concentrate on his illness.

"What do you think is it?" said Alec and Magnus shook his head and put his head. He heard him sigh and Alec suddenly felt bad for having brought so much pain. He sat up and tried to stand up, but once he was standing his knees gave out and he fell on top of Magnus who caught him easily.

He sat Alec in his lap and the boy felt like a little kid again. He had sat like that, in his father's lap, when he was still very young and naïve. He didn't feel like a child anymore, but sitting on Magnus thighs. The taller man's arm encircled him and Alec put his head on his tanned chest loving the feeling of Magnus' steady breathing.

"I don't know" said Magnus and Alec closed his eyes, feeling more and more tired.

"Do you think she is going to win?" he asked, his voice sounding scared and small, but right now Alec didn't care, he could let loose with Magnus, bee himself in a way he had only experiences with his brother Jace.

"No, Alec. She won't." reassured Magnus and Alec felt how his arms hold him even closer. Alec let out a breath and couldn't stop the fear taking hold of him.

"But what if she does? What if she finds a way to kill me and-"

"Stop, Alec" said Magnus suddenly fierce and full of energy. Before when he had looked so tired and spend Alec thought that Magnus regretted helping him in the first place. But now Alec knew that Magnus felt something for him and that it had been worry not remorse. "I will not let that happen, alright? I will not let her win, you are not going to die, understood."

When Alec didn't say anything and just nodded unconvinced Magnus shook him lightly and said then:" And who would be able to kill someone like you, eh?"

Alec smiled lopsided and Magnus brought his front to Alec's so that their noses were nearly touching. He felt Magnus breath on his skin and thought that that must be how it felt to walk through fire. His body didn't feel exhausted anymore, he felt nervous but at the same time completely satisfied.

"Well, I know she sent a hunter to kill me and find me, but he couldn't get through with it." Murmured Alec in response and closed his eyes feeling Magnus grin against his cheek. He started kissing his jaw and his neck down to his collarbones. Alec's hand came around Magnus' neck and brought their lips together. He kissed him hungrily like a starving man and Magnus wet muscle explore his mouth. Their breath came out in gasps and Alec moaned when he felt Magnus' hands on his waist pulling him closer. His other hand rested on his thighs and was sliding higher and higher. Alec panted when Magnus lifted him suddenly and walked over to the bed where he laid Alec's head on the pillow. Magnus lay beside Alec and took his hand but the blue eyed boy wanted more and driven by desire and love he rolled on top of Magnus who let a surprised sound escape his already swollen lips. Alec's hipbones made contact with Magnus' and the man groaned when he ground his hips down again loving the expression on Magnus' face. The older man took hold of Alec and slipped them over so that the boy was pinned to the mattress by Magnus' weight. But it didn't feel uncomfortable, it felt nice and once more Alec felt like his whole body was lighted up and he was a human torch.

"Are you sure?" asked Magnus, his voice sounding rough and deep. Alec liked his lips and nodded and Magnus grinned and captured his lips once more. He bit down onto his bottom lip and Alec's back arched rubbing their erections together. Alec had a notable bulge in his pants and Magnus' face was red a few strands of hair in his eyes.

"I love you Alec, so so much." He murmured against his skin and started unbuttoning his linen shirt that was already sweaty. Alec did the same to Magnus but his hands were shaking do much that Magnus did it himself. When they were both shirtless Magnus' hands touched Alec's chest, his abdomen and down to the waistband of his pants. When he arrived there he looked at Alec asking for permission and Alec once again nodded. Magnus kissed him on the cheek and started pulling his pants down. When they were finally off Alec took a deep breath to steady himself. He didn't feel exposed or unsure, he felt completely safe with Magnus, he knew he would never hurt him or use him the way Jeremiah and Jordan had. His hands were touching him in all the right places and-

The door opened revealing Jace with a horrified expression on his face. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of the water, trying to make sense of the scene in front of him. Alec felt his cheeks redden and heard Magnus laugh.

"Yes, Jace?" he said taunting Alec's brother who had closed his eyes and had turned around.

"Ahm..Well this is awkward. Anyway, the dwarves want to talk to you guys, so you better…you know…put on some clothes for example. God Magnus, you could have told me or wink or…something" said Jace and closed the door. Alec buried his face in Magnus chest, but when he heard the taller man laughing he could stop himself and grinned as well.

"Well, that honey, was quiet entertaining don't you think?" he laughed and Alec chuckled as well. Now that he thought of it, it wasn't all that bad, awkward, yes, but he wouldn't die. Hopefully.

"C'mon we better go downstairs. "said Magnus and Alec nodded reluctantly. He still felt a bit dizzy, but more because of Magnus' touch than anything else.

"Magnus" said Alec while he pulled his pants up and buttoned his shirt. Magnus looked up and came to stand in front of Alec straightening his shirt.

"Yes, darling?" he enquired absentminded while his hands tried to smooth Alec's linen shirt.

"You said you-"

"Alec! Magnus! Get down, now!" yelled Jace's voice from downstairs and Magnus shrugged and pecked Alec on the lips. "Tell me later, alright?" Alec didn't have a choice but to nod and take Magnus hand following him downstairs. The stairs were very narrow and steep so that Alec feared to fall down, but Magnus walked in front of him and told him to grab onto his shoulder. Alec did so with a smile and kissed Magnus neck.

When they came down Alec took in his surrounding; it was nothing special, a low celling, wooden walls like in his room, a long table that looked very used and a fire place as well. There was only one little window so that they room was cast in shadows. Alec saw Jace sitting on a ridiculously tiny chair, his knees higher than the table. Then he saw the dwarves sitting there as well, eating bread and cheese and drinking beer that looked bitter and too yellow. He looked into their faces; the only one that was smiling was a ginger haired dwarf that was the smallest of them all. Next to him sat one with dark hair and a mean sparkle in his small eyes , beside him was one that would have been considered tall and one with light borwn hair.

"He doesn't remember that much." Explained Magnus and didn't even attempt to sit on a chair. The dwarves nodded in understanding only the dark haired one didn't and murmured something.

"I'm Sior, " said the red head and grinned" that is Alastair" the one with brown hair nodded " and this is Ualtar" the tall and muscled one looked at Alec who smiled lightly. "And this is-"

"I can speak for myself." Spat the dark haired and Sior kept quiet. "My name is Ren, and if you hadn't so conveniently forgotten, we would already be talking about more interesting facts than our names." Magnus was about to say something but Alec interrupted him:" What do you mean 'conveniently'?"

"You know what I mean boy." He said and Alec furrowed his brow.

"I don't. Please do explain"

"Well, for once, why are you in the golden Forest and why do you all" he said and looked at Magnus and Alec's brother that had stood up and was leaning against the wall much like Magnus " look like you have been running away-"

"We told you." Said Jace calmly and stopped inspecting his nails. "We told you who we are."

"Yes, golden boy, you did, but you didn't tell us what exactly you are doing here" answered Ren and the other dwarves didn't say anything to shut him up.

"I am running from the Queen because she wants me dead." Said Alec rapidly, afraid of the consequences of his words.

Ren snorted and Sior's eyes went wide." Really, oh, Snow White, you are in so much danger!" he breathed and Ren's eyebrows shot up.

"So know we are helping a criminal. Perfect"

"He is not a criminal!" said Magnus and the men jumped a little at his voice that seem to shake the whole wooden house. "He is the victim here, don't you see?"

"I see" murmured Sior and Alec smiled at him. _At least one of them does_, he thought.

"And what prof do you have, eh?" challenged Ren and Alastair said:" As much as I hate so say it, but anyone who is running from the Queen must have done something wrong."

"No, she held me prisoner for four years in my own castle and then when she wanted to kill me I escaped and Magnus found me."

"Well he was the one hunting you, wasn't he?" said Ualtar calmly and Alec nodded "Yes, but he helped me, he never hurt me."

Alec looked at Magnus who smiled warmly before staring at Ren's face.

"Why does she want you dead?" asked Sior and his voice broke at the last word. Alec sighed and answered truthfully.

"I don't know."

At that the dwarves fell silent and the only sound was the fire slowly eating the wood. Alec sighed and looked at Jace and Magnus, but neither of them replied anything so he let his gaze rest on the window.

"You can stay here" said Ualtar than and Alastair nodded in agreement. Sior jumped up at that and hugged Alec's thighs. Jace's eyebrows wiggled and Alec's cheeks were in fire when he saw were Sior's head rested. Magnus cleared his throat trying to contain a chuckle and Ren only snorted once again.

"Really, just like that, you let some homeless people into our home?" asked the grumpy dwarf and when the other ignored him he got up and walked out of the door, slamming with as much force as his short arms could bring up.

"So, now that we have discussed this, how about you eat something, eh?" said Alastair and Magnus and Jace nodded and sat on the floor, the table reaching their chests now.

"Do you know what happened to me, back there?" asked Alec when he sat down next to Ualtar and Alastair. Sior was entertaining Magnus and his brother telling them a fairy tale of a princess that had dies, but a kiss had brought her back to life.

Ualtar and Alastair looked at each other but kept quiet.

"Please, if you know something, then you have to tell me." He pressed and the dwarves looked at him.

"Well, boy-"

"I'm not a kid" said Alec almost automatically and the dwarves laughed lightly.

"You humans" said Alastair" you always think that you are very grown up and that you have seen everything. Well _boy_ let me tell you that I have seen things that you haven't even dreamed about."

Alec furrowed his brow "What do you mean?"

Alastair was about to answer him when Ualtar said with his deep voice:" You might now remember the kingdom that you father ruled" when Alec shook his head he continued "but we do. Dwarves don't forget as easily as humans do. You fight wars that last a few seconds for us, because we live much longer than you do."

"I remember the green field, the morning sun and the melody of the eraly birs in the forst. I remember the smell of the rain, the color of the leaves changing with time and the taste of wine." Said Alastair and Alec suddenly felt ashamed for his father, and the misery he had brought onto the country. Was Alec the same? Did he not bring pain and fear to every life he touched? He thought back to the moment in their bedroom, where Magnus had seemed lost and exhausted. He didn't want to be like his father, but did he really have a choice?

"What does that all have to do with my…illness" said Alec feeling uncomfortable saying it out loud.

"Everything, because it means that it isn't the first time we have seen something like this." Alec furrowed his brow and turned his head to look at Jace who was laughing so hard that he was lying on the floor. Magnus was drinking wine and Sior started to dance and play on a small viola.

"When?" he demanded and Ualtar answered him like it was some sort of secret; he leaned forward and his companion did the same to listen to his answer.

"When I was younger I came across a little girl that was crying her heart out. I went to ask he what happened but the girl only shook her head and didn't say anything. Then, when I was about to go, because I obviously couldn't help her she took my arm and said: 'I see things.'"

Ualtar made a dramatic pause and Alastair let out a deep breath. Alec didn't know why but his heart was pounding like crazy.

"I said:' Girl, what are you talking about' and she replied:' I wanted my parents back so I went to see her and she told me that she could bring them back if I could pay her two thousand Raps.'"

"Who was 'her'?" asked Alec almost too afraid of the answer. The music that Sior was playing faded into the background and only Alastair and Ualtar existed.

"A witch." Said Ualtar and continued then in the same soft voice:" The girl told me then that she couldn't pay the witch but she didn't tell her that. And so the witch brought back her parents, but when the day of the payment came, the girl stood there empty handed."

Alec thought about that for a second. Why would such a powerful witch want money in return? And from a little girl? She must have known the girl couldn't pay.

"So the witch cursed her and the girl stared seeing things that weren't there. Her parents once dead where the ones living and the girl was the one who didn't feel anything anymore. Her nights were haunted by her worst nightmares. And so the days turned into months and these turned into years till the girl couldn't take it anymore and committed suicide. She hanged herself in an old barn where they say her ghost awaits the ones that are stupid enough to enter."

Alec shivered and hugged himself to bring warmth into his limp muscles. All the coziness form before had vanished leaving him even more confused and scared than before.

"But why would the witch want money from a little girl? She must have known that she couldn't pay." Spoke Alec his prior thought out loud. Alastair furrowed his brow and Ualtar chuckled darkly.

"Well, you are a clever boy, aren't you?" When Alec didn't say anything he sighed and continued:" The witch wasn't stupid, and her aim was never to become rich."

"What was it then?" asked Alastair.

"For that you have to know that the girl was beautiful." Alec gasped at that. Was the witch…Helene?

"And?" pressed Alastair impatiently not seeing the connection between that and her death and Alec's situation. But Ualtar ignoed him and looked at Alec with a smile.

"You understood, didn't you?"

Alec nodded." Yes."

When Alastair still looked dumbfounded he explained quickly looking into Ualtar's small eyes.

"The witch didn't want money; she wanted the girl dead, because the witch draws her strength from her own beauty. She must have seen the girl as a threat, that's why she wanted to kill her."

"But to not draw attention to herself" said Ualtar and looked at his companion" She made the girl kill herself by tormenting her with visions and hallucinations."

"So that's what she is doing to me right now." Concluded Alec and Ualtar sat back in his wooden chair.

"Indeed Snow White."

Then, suddenly Alec came a thought:" but the fact that I am still standing, means that she is getting weaker by the second"

At that Ualtar smiled and raised his glass of beer to his lips and said.

"You are not as dumb as you look, boy"

Alec was standing outside the small shed and felt strong arms encircle him from behind. He leaned his head against Magnus' broad chest and breathed in his sent; earth, wine and ashes. He felt Magnus kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear. Alec turned around giggling like a school girl and looked up at Magnus bewitching cat eyes that shone like two stars in the night.

"What were you talking about back there?" he enquired and Alec shrugged with his shoulders.

"Can I tell you another time, I'm tired."

Magnus nodded and put his hands on Alec small back and pressed the boy against himself.

"Alright, but you tell me tomorrow, deal?"

Alec ginned and murmured: "Deal."

They stayed like that for a while and then Magnus remembered something, because he released Alec who pounded a bit but didn't say anything.

"You wanted to tell me something, when we were upstairs."

At the mention of 'upstairs' Alec blushed and heard Magnus chuckled saying how cute he was. The older man caressed Alec's pale cheek with his thumb and the boy felt his eyes flutter closed.

"Alec."

"Yes?"

"Tell me" Alec grinned a bit and opened his eyes at the whiny tone of Magnus' voice. He took a deep breath preparing for what he was about to say. Would it change something? No, decided Alec, Magnus had already told him before…

And before he could chicken out again he said:

"Magnus, I love you."

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had a few things to do. Anyway, this chapter is not that dramatic but I hope it clarified everything a bit…or not, I dunno. Next chapter will have more action I promise J**

**Thankyouforreading.**


	10. AN:Sorry

Hey you guys, please don't kill me..I know I am a horrible person but my life has made an 180 on me so I had to think it over...

Anyway, please, please , please don't think I won't ever update again..well if someone is still reading this, I love you guys. For all the reviews thank you so very much you made my day.

Now that I have a bit of time to kill I'll probably pick this fic up again but it is hard to write when you have to deal with a lot of stuff ...so thank you for your understanding, I appreciate that.

This is all I wanted to say. sorry for not uptading in like ever, I truly am sorry and thank you for your understanding, you guys are great.

So as of right now I'll try to deal with everything and start writing again, hopefully it'll help me get through this.

Sorry and thank you again.


End file.
